


She Feels Like Home

by KM47044



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is bros with everyone, F/F, G!p Lexa, Lexa is a huge dork, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Roan is a good guy, lots of fluff, smut for all you sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KM47044/pseuds/KM47044
Summary: One look for a single second for Lexa to find her true mate, but Clarke was up and running out the door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic ever. So be kind please. I encourage criticism, but remember I'm only human. Anyways, I welcome all comments and feedback so drop me a line. Hope you enjoy!

Lexa was in bed, it was barely 7 in the morning and like clockwork her internal body clock woke her up.

“It’s Saturday morning for fucks sake,” she mutters squeezing her eyes shut in hopes that she would just fall back asleep. With no such luck she glances down noticing a familiar tenting in her boxer briefs. Her not so little problem feels trapped in a cage, so she reluctantly rolls out of bed to pathetically jerk herself off in the shower then start her day.

Lexa moved back to Polis after being gone for a few years. She went away for college following her older cousin Anya. Both women finished out school and started to build their careers. But years later she is back to her roots in the city she grew up in ready to start her new job at a firm that she only dreamed of working at.

Lexa was living the life she always wanted. A top shot lawyer, in a lavish apartment, but something was missing. Her biology screamed what was missing: _a mate_. The alpha in her roared yearning to answer a chase: _to mate, to claim, to breed._ But Lexa knew better than to entertain that idea. Relationships were trouble. She stayed clear of them, keeping everyone at arms length because mating did not mean love. It was nothing more than giving in to biological needs.

It was built in her DNA as an alpha to assert dominance, strength and power. It was in her DNA to simply mate and breed to sire pups. Nothing in her DNA prompted to be soft and in love, but that is what she wants most of all. A true mate to truly love and share everything with. To call her own. To be someone else's.

But maybe since it wasn't part of DNA, it would never be in the cards for her. Maybe her destiny as alpha is to be alone.

Mating was easy, it was only sex. She didn't do much but betas, omegas, and some alphas would swoon. They’d fuck, then never saw each other again. She didn’t partake in that activity, well maybe once or twice in college to take the edge off during finals. She’d rather use her hormones to work out, just ask her abs and v-cut. But working out never got rid of her urge to find love, which was nearly impossible. Everyone who looked at her saw nothing more than a quick fuck and a sperm bank that would sire healthy strong pups with a legacy of the Woods name. So how could she believe in love? Lexa wants to believe that there’s this all-powering grand love story written in the stars just for her. She wants to believe that out of the billions of people on earth, there is one meant for her. Someone who will take the mating mark seriously understanding it meant: for better and for worse until death do us part. She wants to believe that even if she lost her memory and literally forgot everything in her life, she would still remember _her_. She would still remember _their love story_. Lexa really wants to believe that kind of bond exists. That soul bounding still happened. That even though it is rare, true mates really did exist, and wasn’t just a fairytale.

She could only _hope_.

 

* * *

 

Lexa walked into the gym her cousin Lincoln had recommended and quickly spots Anya.

“Sup pup. Finally settled in the new place?”

Lexa rolls her eyes. She hates being called a pup, but knows Anya is only trying to rile her up. It’s about 20 minutes in and across the room blonde hair catches Lexa’s eyes. The blonde is doing squats and damn her body— no her _form_ is good. Lexa watches as the blonde squats, ass slowly dropping to the ground and then rising back up.. _Maybe blondie wants to squat on my fac_ e—

“Damn baby’s got back. My anaconda WANT that bun hon!” Lexa snaps out of her trance scowling at Anya for her obscene comment. She takes one last look at the plump behind then returns back to her workout. _Thank god she decided to tickle her pickle this morning._

An hour later, sweaty and sore Lexa and Anya are walking by a classroom when they spot a familiar tall lean man walking out of the said room.

“Knew you both couldn't stay away, my guns don't lie,” Lincoln says as he flexes his biceps while clasping forearms with his cousins.

“Hey beefcake! You got buff! Think you can finally beat our alpha with those muscles?” Anya jokes and she punches Lincoln’s shoulder.

Lincoln laughs. He missed them. Granted they weren’t an affectionate bunch, he loves them both. With them back he can finally introduce them to the pack. He turns to peer into the classroom where Octavia and Clarke are sparring.

“Who are the hotties?” Anya nods in the girls' direction.

“The brunette is Octavia Blake, my mate. The blonde is Clarke Griffin.”

Lincoln ushers them into the room to introduce them. Octavia slams Clarke into the mat straddling her in victory with her hands held up, but before Octavia can declare she is the winner Clarke successful flips them over pinning Octavia down with her hips.

“Dammit princess!” Octavia tries to buck Clarke off.

With no success, Octavia accepts defeat and watches as Clarke sits up and cheers her victory. She rolls her eyes, but smiles at her best friend with pride, “Get off me now!”

“C’mon you like when I’m on top,” Clarke teases.

Octavia runs her hands up Clarke’s thighs innocently, but stops when both girls snap their heads to loud growling.

 

* * *

  

Lexa enters the classroom and before any scent could hit her, she realizes it’s the woman she was checking out. Blondie has an even better frontal view. She doesn’t have a shirt on like earlier in the weight room. Now she’s in a sports bra that definitely does her chest justice as much as those tights make her ass look so good. Lexa notices she has a layer of sweat that runs down her voluptuous breast, and down her flat stomach.. I want to run my tongue— _Oh my god stop with the inappropriate thoughts! Have some respect!_ She scolds herself…

Then it hits her.

_Clarke._

Lexa’s head feels light, and she feels like she is about to drop to her knees. She has never smelled something so intoxicating, so sweet, so appealing. No one has ever smelled this good to her. She has never felt this way.

_Clarke._

As everything is clicking into place she sees the brunette run her hands up Clarke’s thighs, and Lexa cannot help but let out a deep growl at seeing her omega being touched by another. Her alpha howls.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Both girls look up at the sound, and Lexa’s eyes lock onto Clarke’s.

It was one look for a single second and Lexa is reborn. Back from death of her pathetic lonely existence, life was breathed back into her and her heart kick started. Lexa’s blood filled her veins and pumped her heart to beat a song that only sang Clarke’s name. Her heartbeat was so erratic, so strong it felt like it would break her sternum, crack her ribs open and jump out of her body into Clarke’s hands where it would continue to beat just for her. Like the alpha’s heart was never at home in her chest, but at home only in the omega’s grasp.

It was like every nerve, all billion of them, were firing off like fireworks, electrifying and exploding parts of her she didn't know existed, but all together wanted to reach out and feel the omega. To verify that she is real.

It was one look for a single second and everything Lexa ever believed in… everything she engraved in her soul, was washed away by the blue of the omega’s eyes. Like how the alpha didn't believe in gods or practice any type of religion, but she will kneel before her omega, throw all her faith at her, and pray to be worthy of her love. A love the alpha never thought existed.

It was one look for a single second, and Lexa swears she could see the next 50 years of her life with Clarke. Creating a love story not even the gods themselves could have written. A love more grand than, "if you're a bird, I'm a bird" and "post it note" type love.

It was one look, for single second for Clarke to lock eyes with Lexa. Blue eyes glowing and flashing similarity, but it ended before it began.

One look for a single second for Lexa to find her true mate, but Clarke was up and running out the door.

 

* * *

  

Lexa was ready to run after her true mate, but Lincoln stepped in her way in a stance almost as if challenging her. How could he be challenging her? She is alpha, Clarke is her true mate, and if she remembered correctly Lincoln was already mated.

Lexa sees red. All she wants to do is find her true mate.

Unlike regular mates, true mates automatically start sealing their bond after their initial meeting. The bond is so strong, each true mate can sense the other mate. And after the actual mating and marking the bond continues to get stronger. But true mates were so rare that no ones knows for sure just how deep the bond between true mates go.

Right now, Lexa could sense that Clarke was in distress and she needed to be there for her mate to protect and comfort her.

The brunette who was touching her mate runs out the door after Clarke. Lexa snarls and lunges forward, but Lincoln grabs her in a headlock.

“Heda please! Control yourself!” Lincoln pleads.

“She is my true mate Lincoln! Release me!”

All of a sudden Lexa felt a surge of energy flood her veins. Her true mate triggered an early rut. Her pheromones quickly changed to aggression and dominance. Lincoln fought the urge to submit and tried pumping his own beta calming pheromones, but Lexa broke out of Lincoln’s hold and pinned him to the ground. Teeth bared, eyes glowing, Lexa was ready to rip out Lincoln’s throat for challenging her. For keeping her from her mate.

“Leksa, chil au.” _Lexa, stay calm._ Anya pleads in their native tongue as she puts her hand on the other alpha’s shoulder.

Lexa closes her eyes, takes deep breaths to calm herself and her wolf. She can feel the aggression rolling off of her. She is still on top of Lincoln, hands around his throat, but she can feel her hands start to loosen.

“Lexa, she is not yours and…” Lincoln starts to say.

“She is my true mate! You have no right to challenge—“ Lexa roars.

“Listen to me! I am not challenging you! She is not mine. She belongs to no one, and that also means she does not belong to you! So don’t get all alpha on me! You scared her!”

Lexa was taken back, and immediately her scent poured out regret. She scared Clarke. She would never hurt another on purpose. She would never hurt her mate, let alone her true mate. How could she have been so stupid and lose control? Clarke will never want her now.

Lincoln picked up on Lexa’s internal struggle, “Lexa… Clarke has been through a lot and she does not take easily to unknown alphas—“

“WHO HAS HURT HER?! I WILL KILL THEM!” Lexa snarled jumping up ready to track this vile creature that would dare hurt her mate.

“It is not my story to tell, but Clarke is strong. She is special. She elevates herself.”

“Lincoln, please I have to see her. I can feel how uneasy she feels. I need to make sure she is okay, that she is safe,” Lexa begs.

Lincoln looks unsure. Even though Lexa’s rut wasn't full force, rut can make any alpha a loose cannon. He believes the alpha would never hurt Clarke especially them being true mates, but he is more concerned of the backlash from the pack.

Everyone is very protective of Clarke.

Although her biology is omega, she is the alpha of the pack.

 

* * *

 

Lexa was standing outside Clarke’s apartment, and she was using every fiber in her body to not break down the door and bust in to find Clarke. She will not lose control again.

She had to prove it to Clarke. Lincoln asked her to stay outside while he talked Octavia, who she learned was his mate and was not taking claim on Clarke at the gym. Octavia is one of Clarke’s closest friends. Lexa could also smell a strong alpha behind the door. Lincoln had warned that Octavia might have called their pack, and the first to show up would most likely be Roan, the said alpha. Everything in Lexa screamed to protect Clarke from this alpha, but again she took deep breaths to remain calm. Roan is pack, and she is not.

She had no one, but maybe, if Clarke would have her she finally would.

“Lexa you can come in now” Lincoln says while opening the door wider for her to enter.

Immediately she spots Octavia glaring at her with arms crossed at her chest. She’s a cute fiery little thing ready to rip her a new one. Then her sights land on who could only be, Roan. He’s built, and muscular much like Lincoln, but not as tall. He has sharp eyes that are tracking her, and his hair is thrown in a messy man bun. She also takes note that he is standing in front of the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. Probably to block the path to Clarke. The room smells of protective pheromones, but nothing can mask the strong smell of the sweet omega who is undeniably in the early stages of heat. She feels the blood rushing to a certain member between her legs, but ignores it.

Lexa straightens her back, and looks at each person in the eye. She will not lower herself to these people. Despite not being part of the pack, she is alpha and will not bend to strangers.

“Why are you here?” Roan says in an impassive voice.

Lexa takes a deep breath and can smell he is only emitting protective pheromones not aggressive and dominating ones. He is not challenging her. Also, she respects him for being in the same vicinity of an unmated omega almost in heat, and being in complete control of his wolf.

“Clarke is my true mate, and I want to apologize for my actions.”

Octavia steps forward with her pointer finger up in a accusing manner, “If you hurt her. I don't care who you are, I will—“

Octavia’s threat is cut off short, when a door creaks open and a husky voice fills the room. “Guys, let her in. I can handle myself.” Lexa’s ears tingle at the sound of the voice. She wants to hear more of that beautiful voice. _Yes that’s right bitches_ , she wants me. Her alpha jumps for joy for Clarke allowing her to see her.

Roan eyes her, but reluctantly steps aside and tells Clarke that they are staying and to yell if she needs anything. Clarke holds the door to her bedroom open for Lexa. She awkwardly stands to the side as Clarke closes the door then takes a seat on the bed.

Lexa feels like a hormonal pup. She shifts from foot to foot, playing with the bottom of her shirt and staring at the carpet. God, Clarke smells so delicious it's making her head feel fuzzy. Lexa snaps out of it and slumps her shoulders, “Hello Clarke. I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I am so sorry if I scared you. That was not my intention. I am never like that. I’m very in control. You must think I’m some crazed alpha looking to just knot you, and I swear that's not me. I’ve never even knotted anyone…”

Lexa rambles and continues to fidget in place, not seeing Clarke’s lips curve up.

“…I know you must not want me, but I just want to be near you. We don't have to be anything you don't want. I’ll be whatever you need me to be. Even if it is just as friends. I just…”

Lexa finally looks up and she immediately shuts up and beams at how her omega is smiling. She caused that and she will do anything to continue to make her mate happy. This woman is beautiful, and she knows she will never tire of ever seeing that toothy grin grace her omega’s face.

“Clarke! Are you alive?! I swear to god if that stray dog does anything I will cut off the most precious part of her OFF!!” Octavia’s yells echo from outside, and the alpha stiffens at the accusation of hurting her mate and her member being cut off. Lexa is about to growl, but Clarke speaks up.

“Lexa. It’s okay. No one will be cutting anything off. They are only worried. They mean no harm." Clarke shouts towards the door, "We’re doing fine O!!”

The alpha relaxes at her omega’s words. She closes her eyes breathing in the intoxicating scent of her mate.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

“I apologize again Clarke.” The alpha sighs and slumps again. “This true mate thing, is making my instincts go hay wire.” She hopes Clarke understands and reciprocates these feelings.

“So you felt it too? So it must be true.” Clarke whispers.

“I’ve never felt anything like it. I don’t know you Clarke, but when our eyes locked, and when I smelled you… it was like I was coming home. I have— I have never felt this way. I’ve never felt at home in a place or a person, but with you it was like my alpha has always known you. I’ve never done this. I’ve never been in a relationship, but all I know is I will do anything to make this work. For you, for us. But, only if you’ll have me.”

Clarke is staring at her, and the silence is deafening. The alpha thought it was awkward when she first came in, but this definitely takes the cake. She just bared her soul to Clarke. She doesn’t do feelings. She’s the more quiet stoic type, but again her feelings are all over the place and her alpha yearns to be honest with her omega. The silence drags out more, and Lexa can’t help but think this is Clarke’s subtle way of rejecting her. She shouldn’t be surprised. She was a hotheaded mess. She doesn’t deserve someone so pure as Clarke.

After what feels forever, Lexa is hangs her head low and starts to leave.

“Lexa… will you— can you— I mean if it is alright, can you hold me please?” Clarke stutters out avoiding all eye contact.

_YESSSSSSSSSSS!_

Clarke is giving her a chance. The alpha wants to do a victory dance, and moon walk across the room. But, no she needs to play this cool. Play this right, and do right by her omega.

“Of course Clarke. May I approach you now?”

The omega nods.

Lexa takes slow tentative steps towards Clarke. She doesn't want to come off too strong, and scare her away. Everything is in Clarke’s court, and they will move at the pace she wants. She be damned to mess up her chances with the blonde beauty again.

Before Lexa can close the distance between them, Clarke jumps into her arms. She's taken back, but quickly wraps her arms around the omega. She buries her nose in blonde hair taking Clarke in and feels the omega nuzzle her neck. They melt into each other more, and Lexa swears they are perfect. A match made in heaven.

Clarke is soft, and warm. Her body is buzzing at the contact and purrs while trying to pull Clarke impossibly closer. Lexa thinks to herself that this hug further solidifies the fact that Clarke feels like home. Being in her arms is the only place she wants to be from now until… well, forever. Lexa wants to run her hands all over Clarke’s body and remember every curve, valley, and crevice. She wants to explore every inch of its wonderland, and master in everything that is Clarke. The alpha imagines what it would be like to run her hands down the omega’s back to grope her ass and push the omega more into her pelvis. The alpha feels like a Chihuahua wanting to hump the omega’s leg until exhaustion. If she were being completely honest, if Clarke allowed it she would be completely satisfied doing so. _Oh gods stupid rut brain resorting her to a mutt in rut._

They stay wrapped in each other until Clarke pulls back. Lexa holds back her whimper, but immediately misses the contact and wants to pull the other girl into her. Clarke places her hand on Lexa's chest. "We should get to know each other." The omega gives the alpha a warm smile. "Let me calm the others and shower, then we can talk."

Clarke is out the door where the other three wolves were huddled in the hallway.

"Seriously guys, can't we have some privacy?" Clarke chastises the trio.

Octavia pulls Clarke into their circle, having the omega sandwiched between her and Roan and Lincoln closing the omega in from behind.

The alpha wants to break them apart and free the omega from their filthy paws. _Stay calm_. They're protecting their pack leader. There is some whispering that Lexa ignores leaving the pack to their business.

“Guys, stop. I know you don’t understand, but please I feel safe. I can’t explain it, but I know I can trust her. I know she will protect me.” Clarke confesses.

Lincoln looks like he’s holding back a smile. Lexa holds back her own knowing her cousin must be happy for them, but the other two look ready to argue. To her surprise they don’t. Roan keeps looking between Clarke and Lexa.

“I don’t know you, and definitely don’t trust you, but I trust Clarke. I live in the apartment across the hall. I’ll be over here in a heartbeat if I sense anything is wrong. I don’t care if you’re her true mate, _I’ll end you_.” Roan eyes Lexa one last time, turns to place a soft kiss on the omega’s forehead. Lexa growls lowly at the action. Roan ignores the warning growls and walks out the door.

Lexa finally notices that Octavia has been shooting dagger eyes at her the whole time. Lincoln's omega certainly knows how to woman up. Octavia holds the eye contact, kisses Clarke’s head and drags Lincoln out with her. Finally they’re alone. _What is it with all of them touching or kissing Clarke?_ Her alpha wants to envelope her omega in her arms and scent mark her.

Clarke lets her know she’s going to take a quick shower, and to make herself at home. Lexa finds her way back to Clarke’s room and plops herself on the bed. She hears the shower start, and soon she sees the hot steam coming from underneath the bathroom door. The alpha tries not to think about the omega taking a shower. She tries not to think about Clarke’s naked body underneath cascading water, and dripping down every inch of her body. She tries not to think of how if she joined Clarke, she would push her against the shower wall and ravish her. No, Lexa doesn’t think of that at all. Wrong, Lexa can’t clear her mind of such thoughts because the scent of arousal fills the room. _Fuck_. Clarke must be pleasuring herself and the steam is venting out the scent. Lexa’s member twitches. Lexa swears she can hear the faint whimpers of Clarke, and she swears she can hear the other girl climaxing and chanting her name. This is going to be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

She watches her omega deep in sleep. She traces her eyes all over Clarke's features. Both mesmerized and trying to memorize every detail. From her dimpled chin, up to those plump lips she hasn't had the luck of tasting yet, to the beauty mark right above, then to her button nose that she noticed Clarke scrunches sometimes when she talks, and finally Lexa's sight lands on her closed eyelids. She stays there entranced, even though she can't see those ocean blue eyes this very second, she still feels like she's drowning in Clarke.

The gods must have been crazy to bless her with someone like Clarke. Honestly, she must have done something incredible in her past life, like create peace in a time of war by uniting the people, to be rewarded with a true mate as remarkable as Clarke. She truly does not feel worthy.

After Clarke showered, Lexa begged if she could shower too. The alpha needed to take a cold shower to get her hormones in check. Then alpha and omega decided to get to know each other. They sat on Clarke's bed legs crossed, facing each other with their knees touching. The more they got to know each other, the more they relaxed and got comfortable. While Lexa would talk, Clarke would trace random patterns with her fingertips on Lexa's knee. When Clarke would speak, Lexa placed her hands over Clarke's and gently ran her thumb over her knuckles.

Soon they moved to lay down facing each other. Both of them too shy to make a move, but both wanting to be closer and in contact with one another. Lexa placed her hand close to Clarke's to fiddle with her fingers hoping Clarke would understand the gesture. The omega quickly laced their hands and shifted closer to the alpha.

That's how the omega fell asleep. But the alpha was wide awake. With her rut coming early, she felt restless and everything they talked about was buzzing in her head.

They both decided that they couldn't ignore being true mates. There was such a pull towards each other, but they wanted to ease into it and build a relationship. So they started by getting to know each other.

She learned so much about Clarke. She learned that she met Raven and Octavia in the first grade. They were all in the same class, and were given an assignment to create something to bring into class to present. Raven had made a paper mache volcano, and being the child genius she was, she made it go boom. To Clarke and Octavia's dismay, Raven's volcano exploded. The fake lava splattered and destroyed Clarke's painting of the night sky, and Octavia's shoebox diorama of the forest. The class laughed, and one boy said both projects looked better that way. Clarke had tears in her eyes, the boy picked on her more by calling her a typical weak omega pup. Octavia heard the comment and tackled the boy, growling for him to take it back and to apologize to Clarke. Raven threw her arm over Clarke's shoulders and encouraged her to show the boy just how "weak" an omega is. And they both jumped in the brawl. All three girls were inseparable after that.

Lexa had learned how Lincoln ties into the group. Both Lincoln and Clarke are doctors completing their residency in the same program. Lexa knows Lincoln as one to keep to himself, so how he befriended Clarke was a mystery to her. Clarke had explained that her and Lincoln were not friends at first. At the beginning of their residency Lincoln kept as far away from everyone as possible, but Clarke said she saw him as a kind soul and in a program filled with blood thirsty wolves, stepping on whoever to get the best medical cases, she wanted no part of that and wanted a true friend in such a cut throat environment, and that was Lincoln. So she tried and tried being his friend, but was kindly brushed off every time. Until something happened, and the rest was history. They became quick friends and soon Lincoln opened up to her. Then Clarke persuaded him to meet one of her best friends claiming Lincoln and said friend were made for each other. That's how Lincoln mated Octavia and was integrated into the pack.

Lexa is happy Lincoln was accepted into the pack, but she can't help but wonder what happened for him to suddenly open up to the blonde beauty. The alpha noticed Clarke's hesitation and reluctance to elaborate on the detail of what happened for her cousin to change his mind. In time she hopes her omega would feel safe and trust the alpha enough to open up.

The alpha also learned more about Roan. She was interested how he fit into the pack. Her mind jumped to many theories of how he might be Raven or Octavia's brother, or worse could be Clarke's past intended. The thought of him still being around if that were the case irked her alpha. But those thoughts were easily dismissed when Clarke explained he was like a brother to her, never anything more. Roan taught a class at the gym, and Clarke was one of his students. Lexa noticed how Clarke’s face faltered a bit and scrunched her face. There was something the omega wasn't saying. But again, she isn't going to push and all in good time hopes her mate will feel comfortable to confide in her. The omega described how he was more of a loan wolf, but she had an accident during one of the classes and helped her to the hospital. He stuck by her ever since.

Other than learning about the pack, Lexa also learned how Clarke still loves to paint, but she hasn't had much inspiration lately. She also learned that Clarke drinks her cream and sugar with a dash of coffee, not the other way around like most normal people do. Her favorite color was blue, but she now thinks it has to be green.

Lexa's favorite color is definitely blue, and if anyone were to ask her what shade. She would selfishly withhold the answer so no one could gaze into Clarke's eyes.

The alpha learns things that were unsaid by Clarke. Like how the blonde pokes her tongue out between her teeth while she's concentrating. She learns, despite the omega constantly professing her love for the pack, the alpha knows it's true in the way she speaks about them and how her eyes light up in fondness. Lexa already loves- _what?!_ No _LIKES!_ How Clarke can approach love with reckless abandon.

The alpha loved how easy it was to talk to each other. They fell into a comfortable rhythm of talking, with some flirting and quick banter. Lexa appreciates the blonde's beauty a few seconds more before she brings their entwined hands to her lips to softly place a kiss to Clarke's fingertips. She quietly rolls out of bed making her way to the kitchen. She knows early heat can make omegas tired, while alphas get restless with rut approaching. Lexa ponders on what she can do to busy herself. She opens the refrigerator seeing what she has to work with. She finds everything she needs to make what Clarke said is her favorite comfort food. Mac and cheese. Her alpha bounces at the excitement to provide for her omega.

 

* * *

 

Stirring the almost finished homemade mac and cheese, the front door swings open.

"Clarkey babe, I got the group messages about you going into early heat. I came as soon as—"

The tan skinned brunette stops, wide eyed to the intruder in the kitchen. She places her hands on her hips, hard serious face with an eyebrow arched. Laced with venom the beta asks, "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in _MY_ home?"

Determined to make a better impression, Lexa steps forward with her hand out, "Hi. I apologize if I am intruding. I thought it would be nice if Clarke woke up to a home cooked meal."

The beta slaps the alpha's hand away. "Are you a robot? What's with the formal talk? And that doesn't answer my question, who are you?"

Before the alpha can respond, she hears her omega's soft whines and rushes to the bedroom. Lexa finds Clarke's nose buried in the pillow she laid on earlier. She gently brushes blonde strands behind the omega's ear.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" The omega opens her eyes and leans into the alpha's touch.

"I thought you left." Lexa scoots closer to her and laces their fingers.

"I'm here. You looked so peaceful sleeping, and didn't want to wake you. So I made you mac and cheese if you're hungry."

Someone clears their throat from the doorway. _Oh yeah_ , Raven is here. Lexa reassures Clarke she is not leaving her, and excuses herself to give the friends their privacy.

 

* * *

 

"If you harm even a single strand of blonde hair on her, I will end you. If Clarke didn't tell you, here's a warning. I like to make things go boom. There are at least three things within arms reach that will aid me in that process." Lexa looks up from where she is cleaning up the kitchen.

Is she implying that she would blow Lexa up? Like as in build a bomb and literally make her explode? Lexa eyes what is around the brunette. There's an end table with a lamp, television remote, empty gum wrapper, and magazines. There is no way Raven could build a bomb with those materials. _Pffff. Yeah fucking right._

It’s as if Raven could hear Lexa's thoughts of doubt. The beta cocks her eyebrow, "You wouldn't survive me. Try me. I _dare_ you."

There it is. An open challenge to test her abilities. Lexa gulps, Raven is dead serious. She is going to make her go boom.

"Raven. I assure you, those are not my intentions and truth be told, I am offended you would threat me for such ridiculous claims. I would never hurt Clarke. Does true mate have no or little importance to the pack?"

"You got balls assuming what the pack does or does not believe. I'll give you that pup."

Lexa rolls her eyes. Seriously, referring her to a pup? This beta and Anya would be a match made in hell with all their sassy and snarky comments.

"All I'm saying is people have a tendency of saying they're made of good intentions, but obviously that's a load of shit. Anyways, I'll be across the hall at Roan's so don't think I'm not around." Raven narrows her eyes at Lexa and continues, "...I'm going to build something right now in case you screw up pup." With that the beta was gone.

 _Great._ The pack was out to get her. She had Octavia threatening to cut the very thing that makes her an alpha. Roan was not as creative but nonetheless threat to end her life, and lastly Raven at this very moment is building a bomb to make her explode. She should take these threats seriously, but she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. Her mate had a pack that is without the doubt devoted to her.

 

* * *

  

Lexa eyes Clarke as she takes a bite of the mac and cheese. The omega doesn't just hum in satisfaction, she outright moans. The moan is sinful. It triggers a part of the alpha that she has been trying to keep down. If Lexa believed in gods, she should have showered in holy water to wash away all the sins she's trying not to commit. It's impossible with the omega making such delectable noises, licking her lips and closing her eyes in bliss. Gods, if Clarke looked this good just eating, she would look like a goodness beneath the alpha. She'd worship and please her omega. Alphas rarely bow to anyone, but she would swear fealty to her omega sating every need and desire her mate wishes.

Lexa quickly turns her attention to picking something on Netflix. The alpha confessed her love for documentaries especially ones on deep sea life like giant squids. The omega called her a nerd. Lexa immediately felt self-conscious since it wasn't a typical alpha trait, but Clarke assured her that she thinks it is cute and doesn't want some big bad wolf. She just wants Lexa. The brunette was relieved that she didn't have to put up an alpha persona and she could just be herself and Clarke would accept just that.

"So why are ocean documentaries your favorite?" Clarke asked in between bites.

"It's educational. Did you know that more than 70 percent of the earth is covered by the ocean, and we have only discovered 5 percent of it?"

Lexa threw up her hand signaling 5 percent. Her eyes widened and passionately keeps talking, "Clarke, that means there is 95 percent that has yet to be seen!! Can you imagine what's out there!? I mean the world is like billions of years old, and just a little over 10 years ago scientists got live footage of the giant squid!"

Lexa threw her head back, sighing. She couldn't fathom any of the info coming out of her own mouth. "If that was just discovered, I wonder what else is lurking in the depths of the unknown..."

"You mean like megaladon?"

"EXACTLY!! You know..." Lexa shot up at Clarke's words and turned to face her. Clarke had the slightest of smirks on.

"Claaaarke! You brought that up on purpose! You knew how excited I'd get over this topic," Lexa whined.

"I can't help it. You are so cute when you nerd out."

"I'm not cute!" The alpha pouted.

"Yes you are, and that makes you even cuter."

Lexa crossed her arms and sulked while staring at the television. She is not cute. She is badass. Her tantrum ended when her omega straddled her lap and hooked her hands behind her neck.

"You're my cute alpha," the omega whispers as she plays with the short curly hairs on the base of alpha's neck. Lexa knows whole heartedly she is with out a doubt, Clarke’s. Even without the mating bite, even without any sort of official claim, she belongs to Clarke.

Lexa looks straight in Clarke's eyes, trying to find an ounce of doubt in her words, but finds only truth. She moves her hands to her mate's back and massages the muscles. "Say it again."

Clarke whimpers. "Clarke are you okay? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no. It was good, really good. I'm just really tense right now with my heat starting."

"I um, uh... I can help you?" Lexa stutters.

Clarke’s jaw drops.

"No wait— not like that. Well unless you want— No, no, I meant I can give you a massage since you're so tense. It might help relax your muscles."

She can take care for her omega. _No. No. No._ Lexa thinks to herself. She can barely control herself doing innocent acts with Clarke. How is she going to keep it together massaging her and kneading tense muscles? She’s going to mess it up, by getting inappropriate. For gods sake she might not have enough control not to dry hump Clarke. _Fuck, don’t fuck this up._ She tells herself.

Clarke hesitates, but nods.

“Do you want to do that here? Or go back to my room?”

Lexa can feel what her alpha wants. “Room. I think I saw some oil in the bathroom. I’ll go grab that.”

She comes back from the bathroom, and spots the omega stomach down, hair pulled to one side, propped up on her elbows… with no shirt on. The brunette feels blood rush down her body. The alpha’s eyes glance down the naked back. Clarke is wearing only sleep shorts exposing her creamy white thighs. Lexa feels her fully hard member twitch at the sight Clarke’s beauty.

Clarke looks over her shoulder, and Lexa sees her eyes trail down her body. Clarke’s eyes darken and she smirks. Lexa realizes she’s sporting a hard on, and with the boxer briefs she’s wearing they leave little to no imagination. The alpha goes to cover herself and to apologize. “Clarke! I’m sorry! She has a mind of her own! And fuck you look so good—"

“Lexa stop” The omega says amusingly, then gets serious. “Don’t cover yourself. We’re true mates, you don’t have to hide and besides it’s a turn on.” She winks. “Now get over here!”

The alpha obeys and bolts for the bed, and carefully crawls up the omega’s body. She settles herself on Clarke’s thighs, and pours oil in her hands. Gently, Lexa starts kneading Clarke’s lower back.

“Is that enough pressure?” Lexa asks.

Clarke lets out a content moan. “Perfect.”

The alpha continues the massage working her way up Clarke’s body. Her skin is so soft, and Lexa thinks about how she can’t wait to be able to feel her own bare skin against Clarke's.

Lexa reaches Clarke’s shoulders and feels the tension. She scoots her own body up to settle on Clarke’s butt, giving her a better grip on the girl’s shoulders. Lexa rubs her thumbs along shoulder blades, applying pressure while working out the knots. She doesn’t realize that she grinds down into Clarke’s ass. _Her bad, she swears it was an accident._  Lexa continues the massage moving her hands to the base of the omega’s neck. This time Clarke grinds her ass up into Lexa’s bulge. The alpha groans, and meets the thrust with her own. The friction sends Lexa in frenzy. She wants to rip all their clothes off to have nothing between them, but she stops her dry humping. They’re not supposed to be doing this. They’re supposed to be taking it slow.

Lexa moves to get off Clarke, but the blonde hooks her feet around the alpha’s ankles halting her escape. “Clarke we should stop. I shouldn’t have done that. ”

“Use me.”

“Wh-what?”

The omega props herself up a little and reaches behind her pulling the alpha’s front flush to her back. “You heard me. Use me.” Clarke grinds her ass into Lexa again. “You’re about to start your rut. Release will help you take the edge off.”

Lexa groans and drops her face to the crook of Clarke’s neck, inhaling the omega's scent.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

“Are you sure?”

The blonde applies more pressure as she grinds up again, “Yes, baby. I trust you, and I want you.”

The alpha keens at the pet name. She grips the omegas hips and rolls her own hips into the blonde’s ass. Clarke is meeting every thrust. Lexa can feel pre cum dripping from the head of her cock. Even with clothes on, Clarke feels amazing. Her cock slides between the omega’s ass cheeks creating a new sensation for the alpha.

“Baby, you feel so good. You’re not even in me, but I can feel how big you are. I want you to come for me.”

Her omega has such a dirty mouth, and she loves it. _It’s all too much._ Clarke’s jutting out her ass more, and moaning. _It’s all too much._

“Let go Lexa. Come for me.”

The alpha’s thrusts increase. They’re short and fast. Lexa feels her balls tightening, and before she knows it she’s coming into her shorts. Wet jets are roping out of her, as she slows her thrusts, riding out her orgasm and coaxing out the rest of her seed.

Lexa slides off of Clarke. _Gods she feels amazing._ That orgasm was better than any orgasm she’s ever had with any stranger, and Clarke barely touched her. _She is so fucked._ She realizes that she literally just humped Clarke into oblivion. She’s a goddamn chihuahua. She’s so embarrassed, she wants to pull away, but her omega stops her.

“Hey. Where’d you go? Don’t pull away from me now. That was amazing. You’re amazing, so sexy.”

“Clarke, that was not sexy.”

The omega cups the alpha’s cheek. “It is to me. You know how much it turns me on that you can get off without me touching you? That you want me that much.”

“Have you seen _you?_ Of course I want you. I want you so much.”

“So show me.”

Lexa didn't need to be told twice. She surges forward to capture Clarke’s lips. The kiss starts off slow. Lexa revels in how soft the blonde’s lips are. How perfect they feel against her own. The alpha moves to deepen the kiss by pushing the omega on her back and sliding on top of her. She hears her favorite sound, Clarke’s moan. She moves her lips to the other girl’s neck and trails her tongue to her earlobe. Lexa nibbles and in between soft kisses she says, “I want to taste you.”

The omega groans and bucks her hips into the alpha’s pelvis to gain any sort of friction. The alpha sits back on her heels, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her mate’s shorts. Clarke eagerly nods her permission, and Lexa slides the shorts along with the ruined panties down smooth legs.

Lexa trails kisses from the omega’s calves up to her inner thighs then, is face to face with her prize. She inhales, taking in the heady but sweet scent of her omega. Clarke is dripping for her. Her lips glistening with arousal. Lexa eyes the swollen clit begging for attention. She places a soft kiss to it, and then swipes her tongue gathering all of her omega’s sweet nectar. Clarke let's out a loud moan at the contact, and grabs the sheets. Lexa hums at the taste. It's both tangy and sweet, and something else that is uniquely Clarke. This is her new favorite taste ever.

The alpha takes the swollen clit in her mouth, sucking as she brings her hand up to pinch the omega’s erect rosebud nipples. Clarke spreads her legs wider. Lexa smirks at the action. She moves her hands under Clarke to grope her ass. Getting handfuls as she pulls Clarke further into her face. Lexa is staring up at her mate, never breaking eye contact. The omega keens and grinds into the alpha’s mouth, and throws her head back at the new pressure. The brunette takes the opportunity to release the blonde’s clit, “Clarke look at me.”

The omega lifts her head, and blue meets green. Lexa holds the gaze as she lowers her mouth back down to slip her tongue into Clarke’s wet tight pussy. She moans at the new taste that is Clarke. The omega lets out a string of expletives. Lexa moves her hand to thumb over Clarke’s clit.

She continues to thrust her tongue in and out of Clarke’s heat, simultaneously thumbing over the tight bundle of nerves. Clarke is close. Her legs are shaking, her chest is heaving and she’s clenching around the alpha’s tongue. She quickens her pace and adds more pressure on Clarke’s clit, and pushes her tongue impossibly deeper.

The omega tenses, letting out the alpha’s name in a long chant, "LEXAAAAAAA!" The alpha hums as she licks up the new wave of wetness. She crawls up and kisses the omega. Clarke pulls her in closer, licking herself off the alpha’s lips.

Lexa pulls back, and Clarke looks stunning in her post orgasmic state with her pink cheeks, thin layer of sweat, and heaving chest. She places another soft kiss to her lips and brings their bodies together. The omega tucks into Lexa’s chest and wraps her arm around the alpha’s waist. Clarke shifts her head up to place a kiss on Lexa’s pulse point.

“Mine,” she whispers and curls further into her alpha.

Lexa kisses her omega’s head. “Yours.”

She glances down to see Clarke’s face one last time for the night.

_Gods, she is the sun and I am the moon. And I will gladly fall every night, just for her to rise in the morning to light up my life._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think? I hope it didn't suck. Drop me some feedback, it will determine whether or not I continue.
> 
> All mistakes and errors are my own.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, I am floored by the responses I got. I can't tell you guys how happy it makes me that you enjoy my writing. For real, was not expecting it. Anyways, I have a new found respect for fic writers. This is not easy, and I have no idea how I wrote over 8k in 2 days, but all your lovely comments really fueled me. 
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoy. All mistakes and errors are my own, and don't forget to drop me some love at the end.

It's still dark out. So they must have only slept for a couple hours for the sun not to be out yet. Lexa’s nose is filled with strong pheromones.

 _Clarke_.

Her omega's heat will be at full force in a few hours.

Lexa finally blinks off the sleepiness, and realizes the blonde is nearly right on top of her and rubbing herself on the alpha's growing bulge. _Fuck. Stay in control._

Her mess in her briefs is still there from last night’s escapades. Lexa tries to wake the omega up, but no prevail Clarke continues to shamelessly get what is hers. "Clarke. Baja, wake up."

The omega grumbles a little. Lexa places soft kisses along the crown of her head. Her omega purrs and in a sleepy slur says, "Sleep. 5 more minutes." 

Gods, she's so adorable. 

The alpha slides out from underneath the omega, and makes her way to the bathroom to clean up. When she comes back the blonde beauty is still happily asleep. Lexa climbs back into bed behind Clarke and molds herself around her mate becoming big spoon. She kisses her shoulder and runs her hand down the curve of the omega’s naked body. The brunette eyes the freckles on her lover’s back. She traces her fingers along each freckle. She realizes if she were to take a pen and connect them, they’d look like constellations in the night sky, but the alpha doesn’t know much about the stars except for the fact that she spent too many nights asking her nonexistent gods to send her a mate. _Maybe they heard her after all._

“Get a pen.” Clarke’s voice is rasped with sleep.

It was like Clarke read her thoughts, or maybe she said it out loud. “How’d you know?”

“I don’t know,” the omega starts. “It was more like I could sense it. I’m thinking it has to do with us being true mates.”

Lexa hums in acknowledgement. _True mates_. She still can’t wrap her head around it. They fall into a comfortable silence while Lexa continues to trace the freckles.

“My dad worked for NASA. He told me I’m his little star, and I would always shine the brightest. He would tell me the story behind the star Vega, which was the most noticeable star out of the constellation of Lyrae. Do you know the story?”

Lexa kisses bare skin and shakes her head against Clarke’s shoulder.

“There a lot of variations of the story, but my dad stuck to a specific storyline. The story was that Vega was a celestial princess, and she fell in love with a mortal. Her father was furious. He forbade their love sending both to the sky to be separated forever by the Celestial River, or what we call the Milky Way. The gods took their love story in their own hands and each year, magpies formed a bridge across the river to reunite the two star crossed lovers.”

The omega let out a shaky breath.

“The cluster of freckles between my shoulder blades can be connected to form the constellation Lyrae. The lone freckle that ventures out of the parallelogram of freckles would be Vega. If you follow my back down diagonally to the right there will be another cluster of freckles.”

Lexa slowly drags her fingertips against exposed skin until she finds the said freckles. Clarke shivers.

“That would be the constellation of Aquila, but the most recognizable star out of that bunch is Altair, also known as Vega’s mortal lover. Some say that the journey across the bridge was dangerous, and Altair wouldn’t make it and the sky would rain signifying Vega’s tears and her heartbreak. But when the skies are clear, and the stars are the brightest, it means the two lovers were able to meet again.”

The alpha holds onto the omega’s words like she is telling _their_ own story.

“My dad would always tell me that I’m from the stars. Made from the stardust of Vega and, just like her I’m this brilliant blue white star. Illuminating the night sky, and similar to the North Star, helping those find their way home. He said some day I’d fall in love, and unlike Vega’s father, my dad would encourage it because it would literally be a love that was written in the stars. A love like that shouldn’t be dismissed, but celebrated. A love like that comes once in a lifetime. He said when I find that love, it would feel like the stars aligned and I’d be coming home.”

The alpha takes in Clarke’s words. She connects with Altair, feeling like a mere mortal at the presence of Clarke who is a goddess. Maybe Clarke _is_ made of the stardust of Vega. _Ai skaiprisa. My sky princess_. And Lexa is made of Altair.

Maybe in every lifetime they meet to reunite as soul mates.

And, in this lifetime they meet as Lexa and Clarke. _Destined_ to rewrite the ending so they wouldn’t have to cross bridges and barriers, but defy all odds and not be a fictitious myth. Instead, their story would be told with certainty and conviction because it will speak volumes with the evidence of their love being so real and so tangible.

_Love._

Is she in love with Clarke after not even knowing her for a full day? _Who is she kidding?_ She was in love with the omega before they even met. Their love is written in the stars for gods sake. Even more mind blowing, is that the same love story is literally written on the omega’s back in the form of freckles. _Lexa is in love with Clarke._ Her alpha howls at the recognition. And again, like Clarke can read her mind, the blonde turns around her arms. The alpha gazes into her favorite shade of blue. She doesn’t know how to confess everything. She doesn’t know how to put in words that she entirely and absolutely is in love with all that is Clarke Griffin.

Yet again, maybe Clarke really is hearing Lexa’s thoughts because the omega presses her forehead against the alpha’s, as if no words need to be spoken at all because she already knows.

The brunette closes the distance, and presses her lips to Clarke’s. She will never get use to this feeling. Kissing Clarke rivals with being on cloud nine. Like floating on air, but better. It’s euphoric and an out of body experience. People say when they have a great kiss, they see stars. Well Clarke’s kiss makes her see galaxies of stars, combusting and creating a feeling in her that compares to nothing else.

The omega bites down on the alpha’s bottom lip. Lexa gasps at the action, and the blonde takes the chance to slide her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. It’s a battle of dominance, but the alpha willingly submits to her omega and pulls her on top of her. They stay kissing until they pull back to catch their breaths. Clarke sits up, panting for air.

Lexa takes advantage of the view. She runs her hands up firm thighs, and graciously grabs curvy hips. Clarke is gorgeous. She follows up Clarke’s naked body until sights land on her full perky breasts. The alpha sits up, holding the omega in place on her lap as she captures a stiff nipple into her mouth. She gently sucks, and runs her tongue over it. The omega moans and tugs on Lexa’s shirt indicating she needed it off now. She leans back as Clarke makes quick work to take off the offending material. Then slides off to pull of the remaining clothing to expose her fully. The alpha feels anxious at the anticipation. She’s seen all of Clarke, and gods her body is the most beautiful thing she has had the privilege of seeing. But her omega hasn’t seen her. The blonde looks to the alpha for permission, and then peels away the briefs down slender toned legs. Lexa’s member springs free and slaps against her stomach. She’s already leaking pre cum. Damn her body for being so reactive to Clarke.

The alpha glances at the omega gauging what might be running through her mind. Clarke’s eyes are blown, and she looks ready to pounce. Lexa’s ego flies off the roof at her mate’s reaction. Clarke climbs back on top off Lexa, lowering herself to her mate’s hard member. Lexa shudders when wet heat meets her shaft. She grabs the bed sheets. _Get a grip, you’re not even in her yet._ The omega moves her hips to have the alpha’s cock slide between silky folds.

Lexa feels Clarke lift up and lines her cock to her tight entrance. _This is happening. This is, really happening._ Green meets blue. The alpha moves her hands to the omega’s hips and gently thrusts up, pushing her head into the omega’s tight pussy. Never breaking eye contact, Lexa feels Clarke sink lower taking her cock in, inch by inch until she’s fully sheathed. The brunette’s eyes roll back at the feeling of the blonde’s walls wrapped around her. They stay still, adjusting until Clarke lifts up and sinks back down. _Fuck._ Clarke sets a slow rhythm. It’s tender and passionate. _Damn, Clarke is good at this._ She’s rolling her hips, and clenching and if she doesn’t let up Lexa isn’t going to last. She refuses to be a one minute woman, and if she’s being honest she feels like a pillow princess. So the alpha flips them. She will not come first. She will please and satisfy her lover. The alpha sets a faster pace, pumping in and out of the tight canal. Her mate’s back is arched, mounds bouncing as she rams into her.

“Lex, that feels so good. I’m close baby.”

Lexa thinks she gets harder from Clarke’s praise. _She definitely has a praise kink._ The alpha watches her mate’s face. Clarke’s eyes are rolled back, and her loud moans fill the room. _Damn, can she get anymore beautiful?_ Lexa lifts Clarke’s knee and bends it up to omega’s chest. Fuck, she’s flexible. It creates a new position where the alpha can drive her cock deeper into Clarke. The omega lets out the loudest moan yet.

“Right there!” They’re both close. A few more sloppy thrusts, and the omega’s lips form an ‘O’. And walls are tightening around her cock pushing the alpha into her own release. She doesn’t let up though; she continues to pump in and out letting the omega ride out her orgasm.

Lexa drops onto of Clarke panting, and places kisses all along the omega’s jaw. The alpha grazes her teeth over the soft flesh of the omega's neck.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Her alpha wants to sink her teeth in to claim and mark her mate. But she holds back. She will not take what is not hers. So she gently bites down, careful not to break the skin, but enough to prove to Clarke what she wants.

The omega whimpers. "Lex. Look at me."

The alpha doesn't want to let go. She doesn't want to remove her teeth from the supple skin, just for Clarke to turn her down. She doesn't want to face the truth that Clarke only gave in because of her oncoming heat.

"Baby. Let me see those green eyes."

Lexa slowly releases her hold and peers into her favorite shade of blue. "Listen to me...." Clarke starts. _Fuck, here it is. Her mistake. Her rejection_. "I want your bite, but not yet..."

 _Yet._ The alpha feels a rush of relief. Clarke isn't rejecting her. They might not be trading mating bites now, but the yet meant in the future they would be. And that was enough for her. 

"I want to exchange bites when we're not in heat or rut haze, and after the high of finding out we're true mates. I want it when we're not going off our biology of alpha and omega. But when we are simply Lexa and Clarke, that's when I want you to mark me. So it's done beyond our DNA, and I know that you want the real me.” The omega leans in, lips hovering over the alpha’s and whispers, “Even without the bite, I'm yours."

Clarke swears she can’t read the alpha’s thoughts, but Lexa is certain the omega could hear her heart. It was as if the omega is Lexa’s heart whisperer. Things she has never said aloud, never left the dwellings of her mind, heart, and soul, Clarke hit right on the nail. Everything the alpha’s heart wants is undeniably Clarke.

Lexa was speechless, so the alpha peppered kisses all over the omega’s face cuddling and basking in her mate’s company. In post coitus bliss, the alpha finally pulls out watching her seed dribble out of the omega. Her alpha howls for it not being deep the omega’s womb. For not knotting her and sealing them. She didn’t want to knot Clarke without permission, so she did what most alpha’s don't, and controlled herself. But now she sees their cum mixed together, she stiffens realizing they didn’t use protection and she doesn’t know if Clarke has an implant.

“Clarke, not that I wouldn’t want pups with you. Because I want it all with you, but that wouldn’t be taking it slow. Do you have an implant? Or would you like me to make a special tea that my pack used for unplanned pregnancies?”

“I want pups with you one day. When we’re ready. But don't worry for now, I have an implant.”

She soon gets ready to leave before the blonde’s heat hits. Clarke threw on a long baggy shirt and walked her mate to the door. The alpha sulked behind her not wanting to leave, but got a gorgeous view of the blonde’s ass cheeks peeking out from underneath the hem of shirt as the omega walked. She was so entranced she didn’t notice Clarke stopped, and collided into her.

“So- Sorry.” Lexa stuttered embarrassed that she just got caught. She walked out into the hall and turned back to face her omega.

“Are you sure it’s safe for you to stay here? I can stay. I can control myself. You know I would never hurt—“

“Lex, it’s not you I don't trust. I have a lot of self control, but we’re true mates I won’t be able to resist you.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” The alpha asks stepping back into the apartment pulling the omega into her. Clarke sighs and closes her eyes. It looks like she’s having an internal struggle between her head and her heart. It looks like her omega wants to give in. Lexa feels guilty. She just put pressure on her mate.

“Skaiprisa.” The alpha started calling her omega skaiprisa after Clarke told her the story about being born from the stars. Clarke keened at the name and her native language. “Look at me,” the alpha tilts the omega’s chin up. “I didn’t mean to make this more difficult. We have a solid plan, and we’re sticking to it. I just don’t want to be away from you. I can’t protect you when I’m not here.”

Clarke circles her arms around Lexa’s neck and smirks. “I’ll be fine. I’m just going to stay in my room and take care of business.”

Thoughts of Clarke touching herself. _Fuck_. The brunette recovers and shakes the thoughts out of mind. “That’s not what I meant. You’re an unmated omega going into heat. I don’t want someone losing control and barging—”

The omega cuts the alpha off with a chaste kiss to the lips. “This is not my first heat Lex. Besides Roan is across the hall, he always stands guard when I’m in heat. And Raven will be here too.”

The alpha feels a bit of jealousy. She shouldn’t, but another alpha will be protecting her mate. That’s her job. Her alpha is furious about the decision of leaving. Lexa leans in and trails kisses all over the omega’s neck.

“Okayyy, okayyy I can't take it anymore." Raven huffs exiting the apartment across the hall and placing herself between the pair. 

“I've been watching you two from the peep hole, waiting for the pup to leave but it's taking forever so run along pup, skedaddle." Raven motions to shoo Lexa away. But the alpha stands her ground eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why are you creeping on us? I'm trying to say goodbye."

"I’m not a creep, you’re out in a hall. A public place!” The beta stretches her arms out signifying being out in the open. “And no you aren't! Don't play coy with me, I was watching you trying to mark Clarke." Raven brushes hair out of the way to see for herself if her best friend has been claimed. 

The alpha rolls her eyes at Raven.

It's like the beta had an epiphany, and runs back into Roan's apartment. _Good riddance_ , the alpha can say goodbye without interruptions. But then Raven gets back holding a round device in her hand. _What the fuck is that?_ Lexa is eyeing the item hoping it's not what she thinks it is.

"If you're thinking it's a bomb, you are absolutely right. Told you. I'll blow you to smithereens, pup." The beta says as she juggles with the bomb.

_She was fucking serious!_

"Raven. What did I tell you about making bombs?" Clarke scolds.

The beta drops her shoulders and kicks at the ground. "Bombs are not toys."

"And?"

Raven huffs. "Anddddd… we don't make people go boom. But Clarkeyyyy! She dared—"

Clarke holds up her hand effectively shutting the beta up. Raven stomps into the apartment like a child who's been put on time out. _Damn._ Her omega shut that shit down fast. Lexa feels hot. 

The omega steps up to the alpha. They slowly kiss. Clarke pulls back. Lexa knows she has a dopey smile on. Clarke has that effect on her.

"I better get back before Raven decides to blow up the kitchen as collateral." As if on command Raven yells from the kitchen. "Clarke since you won't let me make the pup go boom, I'm eating this mac and cheese! ALL OF IT! And I call to be front spoon while we watch Orphan Black."

The omega waves her off. Lexa doesn't want to go. She doesn't ever want to be away from her mate. But she places one more soft kiss to Clarke's forehead and turns to leave. She feels a hand grip her wrist and pull her back. Clarke captures her in a tight hug, and the omega gently bites the alpha's neck then soothes it with a kiss causing the alpha’s skin to litter with goose bumps. "Mine."

The alpha feels like her cheeks are going to fall off from smiling so much. Clarke knows exactly how to soothe her. "Yours."

 

* * *

  

When the alpha left Clarke’s, her rut hit full force so she decided to run from her mate’s place to her own. She’d kick this rut’s ass with exercise. She thought about going to her private cabin out in the woods near the lake to run around, but decided against it because she wanted to be in town in case Clarke needed her. And, she could always save a trip for her and Clarke to go out there together. As soon as she got home, Clarke had texted her with a teasing picture of the omega’s hand disappearing beneath the waistband of lace panties. The blonde definitely had to be in heat now. She imagined replacing Clarke’s hand with her own and dipping her fingers into her omega. Spreading the wetness over her clit and pinching the tight bundle of nerves, then sliding down without warning to insert two of her long fingers into velvety walls. She’d pull out her fingers rubbing all of Clarke’s arousal onto her hard member, lubricating herself to enter her omega’s tightness.

Gods, she wished she were with Clarke right now. Instead she’s home alone, pretending her hand was her omega’s pussy clamping down around her. She came in Clarke’s name. Although she felt better, her hand job did not sate her.

That’s how she ended up doing chin ups on her pull up bar, when Anya casually walked through her apartment door. The older alpha made her way in covering her nose and went to every window opening each one. Then she sprawled out over the couch.

“You could’ve opened the windows you know, instead of dying in your alpha stench.”

“Not my fault my strong alpha smell bothers you.” Lexa smirks.

Anya scoffs at the allegation, and changes the subject. “So how was meeting the rest of Lincon’s new pack? How was meeting the girls? Lincoln calls them the trifecta, but I refer to them as the holy trinity.”

“Why? You're not religious.” Lexa states as she does her forty-fifth chin up, pushing through the burn in her biceps.

“I'm not, but gods you’ve seen them!!” Anya kneels down holding her hands together, “Bless me father for I have sinned.” She finishes with the sign of the cross.

Lexa has to agree. Clarke and her pack are an attractive bunch. She doesn't even like men, but she can appreciate good looks when she sees them. Lincoln and Roan and are built like Greek gods, with their chiseled abs. Octavia and Raven are both cute with spitfire personalities. Then Clarke herself is a goddess with all her serenity and pure beauty. She hasn't met the rest of the pack, but if Clarke and the others are anything to go by... the rest have to be lookers too. 

“Soooooo, do I really have to ask or are you going to tell me?”

The younger alpha ignores Anya and gets in position to do sit ups.

“C'mon pup! Yesterday you were ready to burn down the city to find Clarke, and despite being in rut today you're practically glowing and buzzing with happiness. And you smell like her!“

Lexa smirks. Her omega's scent is still lingering on her and she loves it. Let it be known who she belongs to.

“What's there to tell?”

Anya looks at her annoyed, and enunciates each word, "Yeah. Fucking. Right. Spill."

"I stayed with her last night, and we got to get to know each other." The younger alpha says dreamily. 

“That’s it? Are you guys mates or what? I don't see a claim bite on your neck.”

Lexa stays down against the floor looking up at the ceiling. “We’re taking it slow, but nonetheless we are true mates Ahn. There’s not much to say other than that, I love her. That’s all I know.”

“LOVE HER!? You’ve known her for like a day! What happened to your doubts about love? Those don’t just disappear over night!”

The brunette tries to breathe through her irritation. She will not snap at her cousin. Finding a true mate is rare, not everyone will understand it. So she can’t blame her cousin for doubting her love for the blonde.

“With Clarke, they did.” The younger alpha says calmly.

She remembers the talk perfectly. Watching the sunrise, she confided in Clarke about all her doubts of love, and thinking she would never find it let alone have a true mate. The alpha explained that she hoped for love, but to her it was more of a fairytale. Lexa compared finding love to finding a unicorn, it just wasn't real.

The omega had halted their conversation seriously asking the alpha if she really didn’t believe in unicorns. This is the omega that called her a dork for liking giant squids, and now she’s seriously talking about the reality of unicorns as if it were some sort of deal breaker. Lexa remembers looking at her dumbfounded in shock, until Clarke went back to the topic at hand.

The blonde asked her if she had ever been in love, and the brunette answered truthfully saying she loves her friends, her family, but she had never been in that “you’re the one” type of love. Clarke had responded by asking how does Lexa know she won’t find that love.

Lexa couldn’t give her a definite answer. She didn’t know, but she knew facts. It was fact that they lived in a society where changing partners happens as frequently as one changes their underwear. The alpha remembers painfully voicing out her deepest insecurities to the omega by explaining that everyone gets into relationships and it’s all heart eyes and butterflies. Everything about that person is cute and amazing. Their headstrong personality enthralls you. You love the way they know exactly what they want and stand for it. But then, it takes a turn and everything that was once captivating... is now annoying because their stubbornness gets in the way of compromise and them always wanting it to be their way.

Lexa remembers closing her eyes before continuing with her rant to the blonde.

She asked Clarke if that’s what love is. If love meant for two people to fall madly in love with each other, just to fall out of it? For her to become this person her mate could barely tolerate, but settles because it’s comfortable? She didn’t want love if it meant someone who once promised her forever, wakes up one day to decide they don’t love her anymore. That _she_ doesn't want her anymore.

The alpha was almost in tears and shaken by her own fears.

Clarke held her close, blue eyes boring into her and told her that is not love. The alpha was confused by the blonde’s response, but the blonde explained that she retracts what she said and maybe in that situation it really was love, but just like a lot of things it didn’t work out.

And that alone was what Lexa was afraid of. _It not working out._

She remembers every word Clarke had said. “So what if it didn’t work out? That doesn’t mean we shut down and swear off any form of relationship that might end in love. Love is trial and error. No one is going to get their epic love story in one go. _Well, maybe we will._ But everyone else, probably not, and that doesn’t mean you give up. It means that we learn from those failed relationships, and try again. Being with someone is a choice. Like you choose to drink your coffee black, or choose to eat an extra chocolate chip cookie, or you choose to skip leg day at the gym. When you really want to be with someone, and you really love that person... everyday you choose to make it work. It's a conscious decision, a conscious commitment to be with a person who chose the same thing with you. You choose them, just as they have chosen you. And you choose them despite the fact that they leave their wet towel on the floor, or chews on all of the pens, just like how they want to be with you even though you leave the cap off the toothpaste. You choose to work at it everyday because you love them. You're talking about people walking away, well those people chose to not fight. And let me tell you, love is a battlefield. It's messy, raw, uncontrollable, unpredictable, but if you're willing to fight and find the worth… you will have exactly what you thought love is. You will have a love the gods themselves couldn't even write. A love more grand than anything that Shakespeare, Keats or Brawne could ever write about. You will have a love so epic it really would be unbelievable and incomparable.”

Lexa remembers she responded by correcting Clarke. “ _We_ … we will have an epic love story.”

Lexa finally looks towards her cousin, and for the first time it looked like Anya might have feelings after all. She lets out a shaky breath.

“I know it’s hard to believe. I hid behind my fears my entire life, but with Clarke I don’t want to hide. I want to love her with everything I have. I feel like my soul has always loved her since the beginning, like this is what I was born to do. I was made to love her.”

The older alpha let out small sniffles, and croaks out, “Well damn kid. True mate shit is real. I’m happy for you, you fucking sap.” Anya pulls Lexa in for a quick hug, but successfully ruins the moment by wiggling her eyebrows and asking, “So what’s she like in bed?”

 

* * *

 

Lexa spent the rest of the day tiring herself out with various exercises and catching up with Anya. Still feeling worked and pent up, as soon as her cousin left, she rubbed a few out until it felt like her cock was going to fall off. Now in bed ready for sleep, her phone starts flashing a cute picture of her mate. She answers the FaceTime call and greets Clarke.

“Hey you, how are you feeling?”

“Hi baby. I’m worn out. How’s your rut treating you?” Clarke says with a yawn.

“I worked through it by exercising.”

“Keeping those muscles I love so much tight.” Her omega winks. “Soooo when you’re in rut, do you only work out? Or do you know?”

The alpha finds the omega so cute while being shy and flustered. “Yes I do, you know.” Lexa winks.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Alright I’ll say it. So you pleasure yourself?”

“Yes, I do. Where are you going with this Clarke?” The brunette asks curiously. Are they about to have sexy time via FaceTime?

“So what’s in your spank bank?”

This was not what the alpha was expecting. “Wh— Why do you want to know?”

“Oh c’mon baby its pillow talk. I have no shame in telling you that I kept you in mind the entire time I was pleasuring myself. I thought about how hot it was when you were grinding into me yesterday, and how this morning you filled me up so good. How much I want your knot. Perfect spank bank material.”

Clarke is so good at this. How is she not feeling awkward talking about something so intimate, so dirty. This omega will be the death of her.

“I uh— I um, used thoughts of you.”

“Like… what?”

The alpha looks down, avoiding eye contact with her mate. “I might have had some help.”

Clarke doesn’t speak right away, there’s a long pause like she’s trying to figure it out. “Help how?”

“I might have taken your ruined panties, and used it to pleasure myself.” Lexa feels herself blushing. She can feel the red creeping up her neck to the tips of her ears.

The alpha swiped the garment off the floor before she left. So sue her. She's a thief, and she'd do it again and risk imprisonment if it meant she could bask in all that is Clarke’s glory.

The blonde lets out a surprised gasp. “How’d you use it?” Lexa notices the change in Clarke’s voice. It was no longer sleepy and playful, but she said it in a husky sultry way that made the alpha shudder.

“I brought it up to my face, taking your scent in. Gods, you smell so good. You taste even better.”

“Did you keep it up to your face with one hand, and used your other to stroke yourself?”

“For the first couple times. Then I draped it on my face as I was lying down, so I could use two hands. I used one hand to rub myself, and thumb over the head. My other hand I used to tighten around my knot. I made it tight imagining I was slipping into you.”

The omega lets out a boisterous laugh. _Great_. This is supposed to be sexy. They were basically having phone sex.

“Clarkeeeeee.” The alpha whines. “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sor— sorry.” The blonde is still laughing. “What you said was so hot, but— but when you said you draped my panties over your face. All I could think was you placed my panties on your head like pups do when they pretend they’re Captain Underpants.”

Clarke is still laughing. “All I can envision in my head, is you running around with my underwear on your head with a cape.”

The alpha can’t be upset at this. Clarke has an imaginative mind and the best sense of humor. Also, her laugh is music to her ears. She confesses she did do that as a pup, and joins in the laughter.

Phone sex all forgotten, they laugh and trade stories of them when they were pups wrecking havoc. She’s listening to Clarke tell her about the time in third grade Octavia broke her arm and was so sad she had to sit out on activities, and have an ugly cast on her arm. To make her feel better, Clarke and Raven tried to break their own arms too so they could all match and sit out too to keep Octavia company. Who would do that for their friend? _Gods, she loves this woman._

“Go on a date with me.” She blurts out interrupting the story, not finding out if the two girls were successful in breaking their arms. “Sorry, that wasn’t supposed to come out as a command, but a question. Will you go out—”

“YES!”

Lexa lets out a dopey smile only Clarke is able to produce out of her.

 

* * *

 

The couple decided to go on their date on Friday since both had a full week. Lexa had a few cases she to go to court for, so she spent longer hours at the office to prepare. Clarke was busy saving lives and worked an over 24 hour shift only taking a couple hours to rejuvenate, and jump back in for another long shift.

Lexa is taking one last took at herself before she picks up Clarke. She’s nervous. She shouldn't be because she's never felt so comfortable with anyone the way she does with Clarke. But first date jitters are inevitable. They decided they wanted their date to be casual at a place with a mellow, but fun atmosphere. The alpha looked over her outfit. She chose to wear a black button down not tucked in with a few of the top buttons undone and her sleeves rolled up, with dark blue skinny jeans and brown suede ankle boots. Her hair was pulled out of her face in intricate braids, and she had a bit of make up on. She grabbed her leather jacket and made her way to pick up her beloved Clarke.

Once at Clarke's apparent, she knocked on the door hoping to lay her eyes on her mate that she hasn't seen all week, but came face to face with Raven. The beta had that "what the fuck do you want” look on.

"Clarke!! The pup is here."

"Hello to you too, Raven."

"Now looky here, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Daughter?" _The fuck?_

"Hey don't get smart with me. Obvi Clarkey is not my daughter, but if mama G would just give me a damn chance, I’d be Clarke’s daddy even though she has one." The beta wiggles her eyebrows. "But sadly, mama G is in denial about her feels, and I’m no competition for papa G. They’re not here though, so the job falls to me. Now answer the question before I go grab the bomb."

The alpha goes to answer, but Clarke walks out grabbing her attention. The omega is wearing a sheer black top showing off the perfect amount of cleavage, with dark washed blue jeans that are tight enough they look painted on, and ankle booties to finish the look. What a sight for sore eyes.

Lexa hears a wolf whistle come from Raven's lips. "Hot damnnnn Clarkey! If I were to rate you on a scale of 1 to 10, you'd be a 9." The beta slides up to the blonde inching her arm around the omega’s waist, "and I'm the 1 you need to make us the perfect 10." Throwing in a cheeky smile.

Lexa doesn't get jealous. No, she does not. This is Raven. They're basically sisters. The alpha still lets out a small growl. 

"Alright Raven, I think you've teased her enough." Clarke pushes Raven away and makes her way to the alpha.

Lexa meets Clarke halfway and pulls the omega into her. She bumps her nose against the blonde's, and captures her first kiss of the night. Damn, it feels like the first time. Expect this time, Clarke taste like raspberry chapstick, but still has that unique Clarke taste she loves so much.

They hear an annoyed groan, all bets on it coming from Raven. "You guys are SO gross! Did you guys know you’re matching?!" The beta fake gags. “I hate those couples who try to coordinate their outfits. Clarke you better not be one of those losers! We have a reputation to uphold!”

The pair pay no attention to Raven’s rant.

The alpha pulls out from the kiss and lets out a breathless, "Hi," and hands the omega a single long stemed red rose. Clarke gives Lexa a brilliant full smile that makes the brunette's heart stop. The blonde brings it up to her nose to smell, and lets out a dreamy sigh as she walks into the kitchen to put it in water.

The omega grabs her bag, and grabs the alpha's hand to leave. "Have fun you two! Pup, I want her home by midnight and no funny business!" Raven yells as they make their way out the door.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the arcade bar was mostly silent except for the faint sound of The 1975 playing in the background. Both happy to finally be back in each other’s presence. As Lexa steered with her left hand, she held Clarke's hand in her right pulling their intertwined fingers to her lips to press kisses on her hand. At stoplights, they'd steal glances at each other having silent conversations with their eyes.

When they entered the bar, they were met with a bunch of classic arcade games like Mortal Kombat, Ms. PacMan, Street Fighter 2, The House of the Living Dead, and a variety of pinball machines. Before playing, they made their way to the bar, which had multiple craft beers on tap. Both exclaimed how much they like stouts and went with the Campfire stout, that had a hint of s'mores taste. 

On their second round of drinks, Clarke challenges Lexa to a match on Street Fighter 2. "Are you sure Clarke? You tell me I'm good with my fingers, you might lose."

"I don't remember saying that. Why don't you remind me?" The omega cocks an eyebrow.

With the liquid courage in her veins, the alpha pulls Clarke close by her belt loops, and leans in enough for lips to hover over the blonde's ear. "As much as I’d like to give you a full demonstration, I don't share, and none of these dogs are even worthy to see you as you are now let alone unclothed."

The omega pulls the alpha towards the game, "Tease. Lets just play, seeing your fingers at work will be enough."

Clarke wins the first round.

"You're a button smasher! You're cheating!" The alpha huffs.

They're already starting the second round when Clarke replies, "Don't be such a sore loser baby. It's not my fault you suck."

The omega doesn't mean it in a sexual way, but Lexa takes it as one. She's about to lose again, so she resorts to drastic measures. She leans over to Clarke capturing her earlobe in her mouth sucking gently and releasing it with a small pop. "You know personally, how well I can suck."

Lexa wins the second round.

After a couple rounds of competitive gaming, the couple decides to steal a table and order some food to grub on as they sober up. Lexa’s so wrapped up in Clarke she doesn’t see how some alphas are eyeing them, specifically Clarke. She can’t really blame them. Clarke is… well, she’s Clarke. She takes note to be more observant of their surroundings. She’s too caught up playing surveillance team, that she misses Clarke trying to feed her a fry.

“Hey Lex, are you okay?”

The alpha focuses back on the blonde. “I’m sorry skaiprisa, I was just making sure you’re safe.”

“It’s ok, but you know I can take care of myself right?” There’s nothing defensive in the way the blonde says it.

Lexa grabs her mate’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly, “I know you are more than capable. It’s just in my instincts, not just as an alpha protecting an omega, but as me protecting you, my true mate.”

“I know. I just don't want to be seen only for my biology. Just as a weak omega. “

The alpha cups her hand behind the blonde’s neck, rubbing her thumb along the base of Clarke’s neck. “Hey. There is nothing about you as a person, or you being an omega that is weak. If someone tells you otherwise, they are only threatened by your strength.”

Clarke thanks her alpha with an innocent kiss to the lips. “I’m going to use the ladies room, be right back.” Lexa takes back her hand and watches the blonde disappear to the hall at the end of the bar, hips swaying. _Hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave._ She thinks to herself that anyone who sees omegas as weak fragile wolves, are blind and Clarke is the perfect example.

The omega comes back into Lexa’s line vision. The blonde is stopped by a male alpha. The brunette stiffens and wants to intervene, but she knows Clarke can handle herself. She doesn’t want to go back on everything she just said by being a possessive alpha. Lexa watches as Clarke brushes the guy off and turns to make her way back to their table. The omega is quickly grabbed by the unknown alpha by the wrist. Lexa is up and making her way to them, but stops in tracks as she sees her omega spin around twisting the male alpha’s arm, bends it in a painful position, and pushes him away from her. Clarke pins him with a death glare as he stumbles away and growls not to lay a hand on her again or else.

The brunette is glued to her spot. Where did Clarke learn that? But damn straight, her mate just made that alpha her bitch.

Clarke is in front of her with a timid smile, and they walk back to their table quietly.

“Where—“

“I’m sorry—“

They both say in unison. Clarke’s sorry? _What? Why?_

“Clarke, you have nothing to be sorry about. That guy shouldn’t have put his paws on you.”

“Yeah, but it’s not an omega thing to do.” Clarke’s looking down, internally crawling into a shell.

The alpha makes eye contact. “Stop that. I don’t want you because you’re an omega. Don’t limit yourself to your status. Remember, we are more than our biology.”

Lexa kisses her for the hundredth time that night. This kiss is different though. It wasn’t a dopey hello kiss, or shy stolen kisses, or anything flirty or teasing. It _was I love you. Thank you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me_ , all rolled into one kiss.

“And if I’m being honest. That was sexy.” The brunette fans herself. “Where’d you learn that?”

The tension officially broken. The omega chuckles. “Roan taught me.”

“That’s nice of him. Did he teach you just because or…?”

“You know that class I met him in?” The alpha nods. “Well, it was a self defense class he teaches. I learned it from one of his sessions.” The omega says trying to end the conversation there.

“Clarke, why were you taking a self defense class? I think it’s important for everyone to take one for his or her own protection, but I feel like you’re not telling me something. Did something spur you to take that class?”

The blonde sighs. “Can we not talk about it tonight? I will tell you I promise, just not tonight on our first date.”

The alpha lets it go and they continue munching on greasy fries. Lexa doesn’t want to push her, but she can’t stop thinking about it. What prompted Clarke to decide to take a self-defense class? She must have felt threatened or scared about her own safety. The alpha feels her wolf stir. She tries to be in control. The omega swipes her thumb over white knuckles. She must have been clenching her fists, and just like always the omega tames the beast within her.

 

* * *

 

After their date, Lexa takes Clarke home before midnight just how Raven requested. The blonde invites her in to just hang out. Raven is comfortably camped out on the couch. Clarke goes to her room to change into sweat pants as the alpha sits on the couch next to the beta. And of course, Raven ignores her. The curly hair brunette scopes the area looking for anything that could go boom. Raven is still ignoring her eating popcorn. The only way to describe the situation is, it is awkward as fuck.

"So I heard you really like the ocean." The beta asks, breaking the silence.

The alpha nods.

"Clarke said you think megaladon exists."

"It does!"

For the first time of the night, Raven removes her focus from the television to turn to the alpha. 

"Okay serious question. This, determines whether you're in the pack or not."

"I hardly believe what you’re going to ask holds the same weight as me becoming part of the pack, and I highly doubt you can make that sort of decision."

"Semantics. Anyways... serious fucking level, do you think Pokémon could’ve been or are real?"

"Raven, will you stop it with the Pokémon question. No one ever takes it as serious as you do." Clarke butts in as she walks back into the living area. 

"Clarke, please." Raven scoffs. As if what Clarke just said was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. "It is very serious! You want to know how serious?" The beta knows Clarke can't deny what she's about to say. "It's as serious as us not receiving our acceptance letters to Hogwarts. Like fuck, _hello_ I'm still waiting." 

Lexa's eyes widen and she whispers, "Me too!"

Clarke and Raven turn to face her, "You too!?"

The alpha nods her head furiously. 

"Well pup, can't deny a Harry Potter fan, welcome to the pack! Although, I could take it back depending on your answer regarding Pokémon."

Lexa sees Clarke move to pinch the beta. "Ow! Clarke okay!! I'll drop it! But I swear they exist!! Pokémon Go is a ploy!!"

They all settle down watching something on Netflix. But she isn't paying attention; Her omega is pressed to her side and the beta's words echo in her head.

Will she be part of the pack? None of them seem willing to accept her. But Raven seemed to have come around, but only on the grounds of liking Harry Potter. The alpha knows that's not substantial enough to make her pack. Maybe in time after meeting everyone and getting to know them better, she'll be integrated in.

She hears deep breathing on her shoulder and sees that Clarke has fallen asleep. Raven tells her to put her to bed so the beta can watch her trashy reality show in peace. The alpha lifts the omega bridal style, and carries her to her room. She softly places her mate in the middle of the bed and pulls the covers over her. She moves to take her jeans and shirt off, and climbs in next to Clarke.

The alpha props herself up on her side to look over the sleeping omega.

How did she ever go her entire life never to let in someone like this way? To literally bare your soul to someone. She spent her entire life scared to give someone that hold over her. Scared they might love her for the night then break her in the morning. But here came this feisty omega with her wit, charm, and resilience that broke her walls down with just a glance. She’d never felt more safe. More alive.

Maybe it was never a fear at all to love or be loved. Maybe it was the universe saying _“not yet.”_

Until, she met Clarke Griffin.

The blonde is a force of nature. People say they hate natural disasters. Tornadoes, lightening, thunderstorms, earthquakes. More than often, they bring catastrophe and death. But people forget the beauty in them. The omega came into the alpha's world like a tornado, creating a whirlwind of emotions. Like lightening, the blonde strikes and ignites a fire in her soul. And like a thunderstorm, the omega rains down pouring her strength. Then with everything Clarke is, like an earthquake Lexa is shaken to her core breaking down everything within her.

But when the storm ends, and the skies open up for the sun that is Clarke, it brings warmth like her mate's tight embrace.

_Yeah, the universe definitely held out on her._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. As always please drop me a comment whether it be love or hate, I really love hearing from you guys and interacting with you all.
> 
> Also if any of you recognized the part about Lexa and love, someone on Tumblr posted something similar. I don't have the original post, I wish I did so I could give the person credit because what they wrote really resonated with me and brought out a reaction. It definitely fueled that part. 
> 
> And fun fact, that date was inspired by a date I went on. Where I drank my weight in stouts, kicked some ass at street fighter and fed my date fries.
> 
> Lastly, the next update won't be as quick as this one. I have some adulting to do. But leave me a comment, it really motivates me to write.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the epitome of a perfect morning. Lexa's always been a morning person, with being an early riser to get in her morning run, and be the first in the office. But this Saturday morning in particular she wished she could stay in bed all day. She had woken up in a mess of tangled limbs with Clarke, not knowing where one body began or where the other ended. The alpha's head was on the omega's chest nuzzling Clarke's assets, along with her hand snaked up the blonde's shirt. It seemed that more than one part of her favored that specific part of the omega. Although everything seemed perfect, she felt as if she was living a dream. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop like she would wake up to find that it was not real. That Clarke was nothing more than a figment of her imagination, of her soul. As if the world was playing the sickest joke on her. But of course that wasn't the case. Her ear was pressed over the omega’s heart, and sound of strong heartbeats pulsed. This is real. Her omega is real.

She didn’t want to leave the blonde, but she had promised to meet up with Lincoln and Anya for some cousin bonding. So she reluctantly plucked herself away from the warmth of her mate.

The omega watched from hooded eyes still tangled in sheets, as the alpha slid her pants back on and smoothed out her hair. “Come back to bed.”

The brunette walked back to bed, and leaned down on one knee to place kisses along the blonde’s bare collarbone. Gods, she really didn't want to leave, but a promise is a promise. “I wish I could skiprisa, but I really should spend some time with Linc and Ahn. You’ll be at the gym in a couple hours? I’ll see you there and maybe if you’re free we can do lunch after?”

Clarke thumbs over Lexa’s bicep tattoo. “I understand, they’re your family. And lunch sounds perfect.”

“You’re my family now too.” The alpha gives her mate a goodbye kiss, and shifts to stand, but her omega pulls her down. “One more.” Clarke says as she puckers her lips. Lexa leans down taking the omega’s bottom lip between her teeth to bite softly, and soothes over it with her tongue. The alpha pulls back, but leans right back in again promising herself that was the final kiss before she had to go.

 

* * *

 

She ended up being late meeting her cousins after going back for one last kiss, five more times.

“What is it that you always say to your employees? Time is money, but you can’t buy time so don’t waste mine.” Anya says in her best commander voice.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Anya.” The younger alpha snaps back as she pulls out her chair to sit. Anya doesn’t respond just mocks Lexa more by mimicking her cousin like pups do when their parents are lecturing them. Lincoln laughs truly entertained by the both of them.

The trio order coffee and make small talk about mundane things like work, the weather, and politics. It was all very boring adult talk. Lexa zones out thinking about a particular blonde and how much better it would be to still be in bed cuddled into her omega’s chest leaving lazy kisses along her naked body.

“Hey, dopey care to share with the class what’s got you grinning from ear to ear?” Anya asked as she threw tiny bits of her croissant at the brunette.

Lexa swatted away the food being thrown at her and rolled her eyes.

Lincoln couldn’t hold back a grin of his own. “Are you thinking about a particular blonde, blue eyed omega?”

“Linc, you’re not going to drill me about her too are you? You work with her, so I’m sure you know about everything. How about YOU give me the inside scoop?”

“Nope. I love you both, and will not get in the middle to feed each of you what the other says.  And to tell you the truth, I don’t know much so enlighten me, and tell me everything.” The beta doesn’t mention that Clarke has the same glow as the alpha or makes the same dopey smiling face. And he definitely doesn’t mention that his friend strolls around the hospital like a love sick puppy with her head in the clouds.

Anya takes the opportunity to pull out a travel size tissue pack out of her pocket to place in front of Lincoln. The beta looks at her puzzled at the action.

“Linc, you might look like a hard ass, but we all know you’re a marshmallow. If you want to hear Lex’s sappy spiel, you’ll need those.” The older alpha crosses her arms and leans back waiting to hear the speech.

The beta looks back at Lexa, studying her. He had never seen her this happy and if anyone deserved that type of happiness it was his cousin.

The alpha obliges and they talk about Clarke. They talk about everything that has happened between them and where they stand as a couple, and what is in store for the future.

Linc takes everything in, but has a few curious questions he can’t get out of his head. He doesn’t want to come off like a jerk, but he genuinely wants to understand. “So what’s it like to have a true mate? And how do you know you’re in love with her and it’s not just lust?”

Lexa had a quick answer having no doubt in what she was about to say, "Because I fell in love with her soul.”

“But you don’t know her. I get it, you’re true mates, but that doesn’t justify that you don’t know her.” Lincoln quips.

“But I do.” The alpha closes her eyes, taking a deep breath feeling the tightness in chest as she tries to get a feel of her true mate. She feels comfort as she senses her mate. “It’s not lust at first sight. It’s nothing like that. It’s not my wolf wanting to mount and knot her.” The alpha feels tingling, like her mate is trying to sense her back and reassure the brunette through their bond. “When I locked my eyes with Clarke, it was like my soul was recognizing its other half. It was my wolf instantly knowing Clarke is my mate. I know it’s hard to understand, but before Clarke I was living my life on autopilot. I was going day to day doing the same thing with no real meaning to it and it was a struggle to understand the meaning of my existence. But with Clarke it just seems right. Loving her isn’t a struggle, it’s easy. Like breathing, the body just knows how before we’re even born.”

“But that still doesn’t change the fact that you don't know her. What if love isn’t enough?”

The alpha smiles, “That’s the thing about true mates, I get to spend the rest of my life getting to know her and falling in love with her more. And for us, love will be enough.”

“How do you know though?” Lincoln asks.

“Because even with twenty six letters in the alphabet to create a million different combinations of words to describe how I feel for her… it would never be enough. There is no way to put into words that her smile is more radiant than the sun. That her eyes are galaxies, and worlds live within her. Or that the sound of her voice makes me feel like I'm free falling, that my heart beats faster with her than any adrenaline rush could ever give me. Even if I were a professional writer and were able to come up with every combination, I still don't think it would be enough to finish… because true love is endless, and it all starts with her.”

Lincoln absorbs the words and melts at everything his cousin is confessing. How lucky he is to be able to witness a love as true as theirs? The beta doesn’t want to reach for the tissues. He’s not a marshmallow. So he blinks away tears, and sniffles a little. He eyes Anya, and he sees the alpha trying to school her features. But she fails and reaches for the tissues. “Damnit, Lex! You’re turning me into a sap!”

The beta composes himself, and clears his throat. “I’m really happy for you Lex. Before, you were so guarded.“

“Yeah, and she disarmed me. But every fiber of my body, of existence is strengthened through her love.”

Lincoln changes the subject happy to know where his cousin stood on her feelings about his friend and leader. “So how are you liking the pack? Are you excited to meet the rest of them?”

Anya huffs as she pockets her used snotty tissues. “When are you guys going to officially introduce me? Am I going to be a lone wolf and be phased out of your lives now that both of you are shacking up to two thirds of the holy trinity?”

“I was thinking of having a barbeque this afternoon now that Bellamy, O’s brother, is back. That way both of you can meet everyone.”

Both the alphas nod at the beta’s invitation. Lexa's heard of Bellamy. Clarke has mentioned him and much like Roan is to her, Bellamy is the same filling in another brotherly spot in her life. But she can't help but feel uneasy about another alpha being overprotective over her omega. 

“Linc, why is everyone so overprotective of Clarke? I understand she’s their leader, and they don’t seem like a group to hover over her just because she’s an omega. So what really happened?”

The alpha notices how Lincoln tenses. The beta’s nostrils flare, his jaw clenches, and he balls his hands into fists. It’s obvious he’s trying to keep it together. She's never seen Lincoln this upset. He's usually very calm, and the last to ever get angry.

“Like I said, it’s not my story to tell. Clarke will tell you when she’s ready.” Lincoln responds not leaving any room for discussion. “Back to the pack, how are you liking them so far?”

“Well, I haven’t really interacted with anyone besides Raven and well… she’s a character to say the least.”

The beta chuckles knowing extremely well how Raven can be. “Clarke, Raven, and Octavia have a unique bond. Just like how mates do, those three share some odd weird attachment, but it’s not intimate. You know the movie E.T.? The one with the boy Elliot, and the alien?”

Both alphas nod not knowing where he was going with the reference.

“You know how in the movie, Elliot and E.T. share some weird connection where when one was sick, the other got sick too. Or when one was drunk, so was the other? Clarke, Rae, and O are exactly like that. They share this out of this world bond that no one gets, but it works.”

"How about Roan? Is he really as nice as Clarke says?" Lexa trusts Clarke's judgment, but she couldn't be too careful and wanted her cousin's input to further reassure her wolf.

"What does your wolf feel?"

"My alpha feels hesitant. There is something familiar about him, but at the same time my wolf doesn't feel threatened."

"He's Azgeda."

Both Lexa and Anya let out territorial growls. It is known that these lands belong to the Trikru bloodline. What is an Azgeda alpha doing here? What is he doing with her mate? Then she realizes… Roan... Roan kom Azgeda. He is Nia's son. He is the heir to their most rival bloodline.

The history of wolves runs deep. There are twelve different bloodlines. Then there are the other wolves much like Clarke and her pack that don't exactly belong to a specific bloodline. Maybe their ancestors are the wolves that left or were born out of the coalition to be apart of the more present world. Out of the twelve bloodlines Trikru and Azgeda were always at each other’s throats. Trikru wanted peace and to adapt to the newer world making each wolf equal despite their status. Trikru wanted to be more civil, accepting their humanity more rather than running like rabid animals. Azgeda didn't. Their ways were harsh and barbaric. They still believe in the hierarchy of alphas being on top of the food chain and omegas at the bottom being nothing more than breeders. 

"How could you let that mutt near Clarke!? Being apart of the pack, isn't it your duty to protect-"

"Heda. Your alpha is showing. Roan proved himself before I did. I didn't befriend Clarke at first remember? I actually tried avoiding her. I was so wrong to do so, but I can't change the past." He sighs, clearly still beating himself up over his past choices. "You just told me yourself that your alpha doesn't feel threatened by him, so trust your instincts. You don't know him, but you know Clarke."

"Lincoln he was banished from his pack for being a traitor! What makes you think he wouldn't turn his back on this pack?"

"Get to know him. And trust in me and your mate."

Lexa is angry. She wants to march up to the Azgeda alpha and demand answers. Surprisingly, her wolf feels calm. Maybe a little anxious to what might unfold, but nonetheless her alpha isn't stirring or angry about the news of Roan being Azgeda.

 

* * *

 

At the gym, the cousins make themselves busy by a quick mile run warm-up followed by lifting some weights. Lexa hasn't seen Clarke yet. She knows she has a lesson with Roan today. Her alpha urges her to find her mate. The brunette makes her way to the private classroom where she discovered that Clarke was her true mate. 

There is Clarke with Roan engaged in hand to hand combat. Lexa is taken back by what she sees. The blonde beauty and Azgeda wolf were circling each other. Roan is first to attack as he throws a series of punches and kicks towards the omega. With ease, Clarke blocks each advance. Her defense is on lock down. The brunette watches on as the omega goes on offense, being very precise on where and when she lands her hits. The omega slides on her knees taking out the alpha's knee bringing him down to the mat. Lexa is blown away by how well Clarke fights. Wolves from Trikru, Azgeda, and etc. learn as pups to master in hand to hand combat. It shouldn't surprise her, Clarke is an enigma not fitting in any stereotype or category, but creating a class of her own. The alpha continues watching not noticing that Anya took up post next to her.

"Is that the Azgeda alpha? Your mate is kicking his ass."

As Clarke's trainer, he is her fos and her his seken. _First and second_. She indeed is beating Roan, meaning the student has surpassed her teacher. Her chest swells with pride for her mate.

Lexa and Anya make their way into the room as the sparring match slows down. The green eyed alpha and omega lock eyes. Roan takes the opportunity to sweep his leg under Clarke’s feet. She lands on her back with a groan. “Don’t lose focus, seken.” He clasps his hand around her arm and lifts her off the ground. He takes his other hand and places it on her shoulder giving it a squeeze as their eyes connect. “Be in control of the situation. Never take your eyes off the enemy.” The omega nods, and the alpha bows his head.

The action puzzles Lexa, and she sees that Anya is feeling the same. For an Azgeda wolf, he doesn’t act like one. He is very out of character for being an ice mutt. Azgeda are cold and bow to no one, but their leader Nia. But Roan is treating Clarke with such respect and care.

The alpha is broken out of her thoughts when she feels arms going around her neck, and soft lips pressed against hers. _Clarke_. She circles her arms around her omega’s waist and lifts her up slightly happy to have her in her arms. They break apart when they hear Anya. “Do I get a greeting like that?”

The brunette places the blonde down to make introductions between everyone. Anya shamelessly flirts with Clarke, and Lexa glares at her. The older alpha lifts her hands in surrender, but still has that cheeky smile plastered on her face. Anya really knows how to push her buttons. During the alphas' stare down, Clarke excuses herself to track down Lincoln.

Lexa must have been so caught up in Clarke, she doesn't even notice Raven sprawled out like a star fish off to the other side of the room. It’s not like the beta to not make some smartass remark at her arrival. The alpha’s a bit worried so she makes her way towards the other girl, but she hears the beta let out a groan. Raven’s alive, no need to fret over her.

The beta looks exhausted. Like she’s ready to crash at any moment. Lexa does remember that when she left Clarke and Raven's apartment this morning, the beta was face down in a pile of junk food on the couch. Maybe she was up all night watching her trashy sitcom shows. The said brunette rolls to her stomach and slowly attempts to get up, but no prevail. “Roannnn helpppppp me! I’ve fallen and can’t get up!”

Roan helps her up and hands her a water bottle.

"I need a snickers bar to boost my blood sugar. Roan I call for a rematch, but this time by Raven Reyes rules."

Roan shakes his head like he can’t believe he has to say this again. "Rae, how many times do I need to tell you that in hand to hand combat you can’t use explosives! That defeats the purpose and it's cheating!"

"WHY?! I made the bombs with my hands! Therefore it should be allowed!"

"Rave—"

"Nope!" The beta puts her fingers to his lips. "You forfeit, I win." Raven finally looks at Lexa, “Oh hey, pup. When did you get here? Who's this other alpha pup?" The beta gestures to Anya.

"We've been here for a good five minutes Raven, and this is my cousin Anya." Lexa turns to her cousin. "Ahn, this is Raven Reyes."

The beta eyes the new alpha from head to toe then brings her attention back to Roan. "Huh. Didn't notice, I was too busy kicking this alpha’s ass."

"Doesn’t look that way to me." Lexa mutters.

Raven narrows her eyes. "Do you really want to start that after I so graciously granted you permission to join the pack?"

"You’re a little obsessed with yourself aren’t you?" Anya interjects.

"Well, no one else is gonna do it. And we all know I’m going to get the job done right." The beta says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. She cocks her eyebrow at the alpha and plasters the Raven Reyes trademark smirk. “Unless you want that job, pup? Love me, hate me, date me, marry me… I don’t care, I’m down.” She winks.

Anya doesn't even respond. She straight up leaves without a word. Raven follows her out saying how rude it is to walk away from someone when they're talking. Then jumps on the topic of rigging the vending machine in the locker room to give her free snacks.

That's how she was left alone with Roan. Much like every encounter she's had with everyone in the pack, it is awkward. Both alphas stay silent letting the tension brew.

Lexa is first to break the silence. “Roan kom Azgeda.” _Roan of Ice Nation_. She switches to their native tongue using his title to let him know she knows exactly who he is. Roan is mostly apathetic, but there is a slight twitch in his face when she refers to him to Azgeda. “Mochof.” _Thank you_. She might not exactly like him, but she needs to thank him for training Clarke and for protecting her. For making her a force to be reckoned with.

“Pro, heda.” _You’re welcome, commander._ He acknowledges her title. She takes note he doesn't say it in disgust like most Azgeda do.

“Azgeda na spek yo daun yo heda,” _Azgeda will bow before your commander_.

He doesn’t bow. “You are not my leader, heda.”

“Then who is? Nia—”

For the first time, Roan shows emotion and bares teeth. “Clarke! She is the alpha! I follow no one, but her!” He takes a deep breath knowing if he lets his alpha take control there will be bloodshed.  So as Clarke has taught him, he uses words not muscle. “Clarke is more than her status as an omega. She's motivated, resilient, and a quick learner.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. She KNOWS all of this about her mate. She doesn't need him to give her a crash course on all that is Clarke Griffin. Gods, it sounds like he has a schoolboy crush on her.

“When she walked into my class there was no ignoring her. Unlike most people she didn't take that class because she was scared for her life or felt weak. She did it to better herself as a wolf and to be better for her pack.”  He said with such respect.

“And gods, once you get to know Clarke there's no leaving her. There's a certain pull to her, like moths to a flame. For me, it was never romantic, never intimate. She made me want to be part of a pack again, and showed me the real meaning of it. That's a true leader. She doesn't force her rule on others, they follow willingly. For that I pledged my life to her, to the pack.”

Lexa understands. He jabs at his own sire’s way of ruling, explaining that Clarke is everything she is not.

“And how do we know you're trustworthy, Azgeda wolf?”

“That’s not who I am anymore.” He walks out of the room leaving her alone. Her wolf feels on edge. His defiance to her alpha made her want to kick him off the highest tower. She needs to let off some steam. She looks around for Lincoln or Anya to spar with. Beating them into the ground and feeling flesh beneath her paws will ease her wolf. She can’t find them anywhere, so searches for her omega hoping her mate will calm her. Lexa sniffs her out, leading her to the locker room where Clarke is at her locker digging for her phone.

The alpha quickly presses her front to Clarke’s back, burying her nose in blonde locks hoping the scent of her mate sates her wolf. It doesn’t. She feels primal. Lexa spins her omega and presses her against the cold metal lockers then attaches her lips to her neck leaving trails of love marks. The brunette slides her hand from curvy hips down into the omega’s leggings to cup her heat. The alpha pushes aside damp panties to finger through the slick that is already present. She feels smug. Her omega wants her. Lexa looks up into blue eyes, and the blonde bites her lip indicating permission. The alpha inserts two fingers. Clarke lets out a gasp, and clamps down. Lexa feels her wolf howl in satisfaction. She’s about to start pumping in and out of her omega, but Clarke spins them with the alpha’s back hitting the lockers with a thud.

The omega pulls Lexa’s fingers out of wet warmth. Clarke groans as she feels them slip out, no longer feeling full but empty. The blonde raises the hand wet with her arousal and brings the fingers to her mouth. The alpha watches as the omega wraps her lips around each finger, tongue swirling, then letting go with a pop. Lexa’s eyes darken. Her omega will be the death of her.

Clarke drops to her knees, sliding the alpha’s gym pants off along with her compression shorts. The brunette’s cock springs free and stands proud begging for attention. Blue locks onto green, as the blonde takes the alpha’s shaft in her hand to give it a few strokes. Then the omega runs her tongue from the base of the cock, following the vein up to the head and licks the leaking pre cum. Lexa breaks eye contacts and her head falls back on the metal lockers. Her omega’s hot mouth on her hard member is so fucking hot. She tries to keep her moans at bay. They are in a public area, and anyone could walk in on them.  Clarke takes only the head of the cock in her mouth. Twirling her tongue around and flicking the slit. Then she takes more into her mouth. Lexa watches as inch by inch of her cock is disappearing into the omega’s mouth. The alpha feels herself hit the back of the blonde’s throat and the blonde’s nose touching her pubic bone. Gods, Clarke is talented. The omega begins to bob her head, and every time the alpha feels her cock hit the back of Clarke’s throat. She grabs a handful of blonde hair and gently rocks her hips careful not to make her omega gag. The blonde is still looking up at her, and knows her alpha won’t be able to last long. She cups the alpha’s balls and moans giving the alpha a new sensation as it vibrates around her cock. Lexa tries to pull the omega’s head away not to finish in her mouth, but Clarke stays planted to where she is. The alpha comes shooting her load down her mate’s throat. Clarke swallows every drop.

The omega stands pulling the alpha’s bottoms back up, and places a soft kiss to the brunette’s lips. They stay there slouched against the lockers not wanting to move.

Raven comes around the corner, arms full of snacks she definitely stole from the vending machine. “Are you guys done doing the dirty? Want some skittles? I don't really like them soooo they’re up for grabs. Everything else is mine.”

_Where does this girl come from?_ She literally appears out of thin air at the most random times. Lexa’s feels too amazing to let this heathen annoy her, so she just buries her face in her mate’s neck hoping the beta disappears.

 

* * *

 

Instead of going out to lunch, Lexa invites Clarke to her place to make her lunch. They decide to shower together. It saves water, which saves the planet. They’re doing the world a favor. They take their time. Clarke lathers shampoo in her hands and massages it into brown hair scratching the scalp making her alpha purr. When they soap their bodies, Lexa uses the bubbles to make Clarke have a soap beard. They laugh and play, obviously not saving water. Clarke leaves the shower first since Lexa has a mane of brown locks to rinse out. When the alpha is dried and changed, she notices Clarke isn’t in the room. What she finds warms her heart. The omega is at the kitchen island assembling sandwiches for their lunch. It’s all very domestic. She makes her way to the omega and hugs her from behind, pulling the blonde away from her task. The alpha starts swaying their bodies in a slow rhythm. Clarke turns in her arm and circles her arms around the alpha’s neck. They spend the next few minutes slow dancing barefoot in their kitchen to nothing but the music in their beating hearts. Lexa can’t help but let out a content sigh. She hopes in the future after a long day she can come home to come undone in her omega’s arms by something as simple as this.

 

* * *

 

They spend the next hour lounging and soon get ready for Lincoln’s barbeque. They meet Anya outside their cousin’s home. Lincoln had inherited a sizable three bedroom two and half bathroom townhome with a pool in the back from his sire. The three of them had fond memories there getting into trouble as pups like deciding to put a whole bottle of bubbles in the Jacuzzi.

Inside Clarke, Lexa, and Anya are greeted by Lincoln, O and Raven. The rest of the pack are yet to arrive. Raven slings her arms around O and Clarke’s shoulders dragging them to the backyard. That left the two alphas and the beta to man the kitchen and do the cooking.

“Those three aren't going to help?” Anya nodded her head at the trio as she put an apron on.

“No way! They're banned from the kitchen and they don't know how to cook to save their lives. Haven't you noticed their superb take out skills?” Lincoln scoffs.

“They can't be that bad.” Lexa defends.

“No, they are. With Raven's ability to make everything go boom, she is not allowed in the kitchen after the last time we gave her privileges. She swore on everything she had it under control, but after five minutes the fire department was here. Then Clarke, you'd think with her being a surgeon and cutting into people for a living, she'd know how to work a knife. Nope, she nearly amputated her own hand. Lastly, Octavia thinks she's warrior princess… we can’t trust anything sharp in her hands. She wields it like a sword out for blood. So yes, it is that bad.”

Voices from outside start protesting. “TRAITOR!! We aren't that bad!”

“I can make sandwiches!” Clarke swears.

Octavia nods in agreement. “Yeah! And I cut them into awesome shapes! And Rae, she— wait… Rae what can you do?”

The beta rolls her eyes. “I’m awesome. I don’t NEED to do anything.“ The three of them nod their heads in affirmation.

“Hey pups stop your yapping, let the adults talk.” Lincoln turns to his cousins and whispers. “Ask the rest of the pack, they'll say the same thing.”

The trio are about to protest again, but the doorbell rings. Saved by the bell. The two omegas and beta run to the door, swinging it open revealing a tall shaggy haired alpha. Lexa decides this must be Bellamy. He’s carrying a few grocery bags in each hand. The girls don’t help him, but instead they tackle him and hang all over him. Octavia on his back, and Raven and Clarke on each arm. They look like pups excited for their sire’s arrival home from work. But instead of pups, the trio resemble little gremlins attacking him. Bellamy looks annoyed, but at the same time amused. He has a slight smirk on his face, and definitely has love in his eyes for the three girls.

“Welcome back big brother!”

“How was your trip?! What did you see?!”

“What’d you get us Baloney?”

Three voices say right after another. Lexa knew Bellamy just got back from a work trip. Clarke had filled her in that he is a history professor at the local university, but sometimes he would be invited on research excursions. They would send him to ancient areas to study and learn about new history discoveries.  He had been gone two weeks away from technology and communication with the pack.

Her alpha felt alert at the presence of another alpha. Bellamy’s pheromones aren’t strong, but they seemed more out of control unlike when she met Roan who was strong, but kept his alpha under lock and key.

She watches as the alpha places the bags on the floor to hug each girl. When he gets to Clarke, she notices he smells her and his alpha must of picked up on Lexa’s scent being all over the omega. Bellamy pulls away from Clarke, holding her at arms length then finally glances around. Lexa and him immediately start a stare off.

Bellamy places all three girls behind him. He snarls. “Who are these alphas?!”

The girls behind him try to clarify the situation, but Bellamy doesn't hear it. Lexa can see that the boy’s wolf is taking control and there is no way to knock sense into him through talking. The male alpha roars for the two intruders to get out.

Lexa and Anya remain stoic as ever. Not feeling even a tad bit threatened. They know their strength and their dominance.

He lunges forward when the two alphas don’t move. He tries to grab at Lexa, aiming for the strongest to exert his power. The brunette side steps and pushes Bellamy away from her. She doesn’t want to fight. They’re in Lincoln’s home. She doesn’t want to break anything, or accidently kill Bellamy. Blood is a bitch to get out of hardwood flooring. So she remains in control letting the uncontrolled alpha lash out.

As Bellamy tries to get hold of his footing, a claimed omega male walks through the front door. “It’s just like Griffin to go and get herself claimed not just by any alpha, but THE alpha.”

Raven and Octavia nudge him. “Not helping Murphy!”

“SHE CLAIMED YOU CLARKE?!” Bellamy roars.  He charges at Lexa throwing heavy uncoordinated punches at her. She blocks, but he is on a rampage and doesn’t let up. It’s ridiculous and annoying. This challenge is beneath her. This alpha needs to learn to control himself.

She glances around. Lincoln is holding back Raven and Octavia, and by the looks on their faces she assumes they both want to jump in. The one they referred to as Murphy looks bored, but also worried. The alpha searches for the only eyes that matter. When she finds them, she sees blue eyes swimming with concern and panic.

Her wolf wants to end it fast and comfort her omega, but also wants to teach Bellamy a lesson. As Bellamy is about to hit her, Lexa catches his fist midair, and she head butts him effectively breaking his nose. This should end things. Instead he clutches his blood-dripping nose for a second, and then attacks again. She’s livid and without thinking she lets her alpha out. The brunette sends out a small wave of her alpha pheromones. She sees Bellamy fight the urge to submit. He has beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, the vein in his neck is ready to pop, and his knees look ready to buckle to make him kneel before her.

Bellamy lowers his eyes and grits his teeth, but he uses everything in him not to kneel. He will protect his pack. He will protect Clarke _this time_. He fights with everything he has, but he falters dropping to his knees for a second only to push himself up to stand.

Lexa is seething. Her alpha rages within her, and all she sees is red. How dare this wolf defy her? _She is alpha_. She tackles him to the ground. With the last of his strength he rolls them over pinning Lexa down, but she is quick and flips them.

She can feel the body beneath her is weak, exhausted from fighting off her submission. He doesn’t give up and thrashes against her. Lexa’s knows she won. The battle is basically done, but her wolf is furious and wants to make an example of this disobedient wolf. She snaps. That thin delicate string that held together the last of her restraint, snaps.

She punches his face.

He’s still fighting her.

Another punch.

The body starts to go limp.

She punches again, and feels warm wetness splatter her knuckles.

The alpha doesn’t hear anything. It’s silent except for slow shallow breaths coming from under her. She wraps her hands around his throat to finish what she started.

She doesn’t hear Raven and Octavia’s pleas not to kill him. She doesn't feel Murphy’s hands grab at her to pull her off.

Her alpha halts. There is a sinking feeling in her chest. Like her alpha is hurting.

_Clarke._

No. No. No. What has she done?

Lexa scrambles off of Bellamy. The cloud of rage from her eyes clearing. She sees the boy unmoving… almost lifeless laid flat on the floor. She looks at her hands that are smudged with blood that isn’t hers. What has she done?

She lost control. She forced another into submission. This isn’t her pack. She had no right. Clarke. She must have scared her omega. She became everything Clarke doesn't want. The very thing that Clarke is scared of.

Lexa feels sick. Surely she would be casted out. Clarke would not want her now. Not after this shit show. She can’t look up. She doesn’t want to face them. The alpha rushes to her feet and makes a beeline to the backdoor. She needs to breathe fresh air, not scents of disappointment and fear.

The brunette meets the corner of the backyard. She looks down at her hands again and tries to wipe away the blood. She frantically rubs her hands over and over, but it makes it worse staining her hands red. She balls her hands and closes her eyes.

She pleads to the gods to rewind time. To backtrack to an hour ago where her and Clarke were in the comfort of her home wrapped up in each other. Slow dancing. Laughing. _In love._ Bring her back to when they were sitting at the windowsill with their attention on birds flying by, marveling at the fact that when the season changes, they migrate. Leaving behind a city to find another and start again, but always having a sense of direction of where home is. She begs to the gods to erase the last twenty minutes and make Clarke hers again. Her body is vibrating in panic. She messed everything up.

The alpha feels fingers wrap around her bloodied hands. She knows the feel of Clarke anywhere. The touch stuns Lexa. She takes the moment to let the touch pulse through her body. To feel her omega's touch one last time, but she jerks away as if she just got burned. She looks up to ocean blue eyes that have a flash of pain. 

She hurt Clarke. She doesn't know what to say. The brunette stares at the ground, angry with herself too ashamed to gaze into her favorite pair of eyes. She steels herself waiting for the consequences of her actions.

"Lex..."  Clarke's voice is soft. The omega takes a step forward hands reaching to grab the alpha's hands again. Lexa steps back.

"Baby, please." The alpha deflates at her mate's term of endearment. Lexa shuffles in her spot still punishing herself. She tells herself that Clarke is just being nice. It's who she is. But despite Clarke being so kind, so forgiving, it doesn't change the fact that the alpha fucked up and lost control.

Clarke can see the alpha scolding herself. She takes a leap of faith and quickly steps into the brunette's personal space cupping the alpha's face with both hands to forcefully make eye contact. "You're okay."

The blonde presses her forehead to the alpha. "We're okay."

She said we're okay. As in we. _There's still a we_ , _an us_. The alpha gains a sliver of hope. Lexa takes a deep breath. The omega isn't emitting any sign of fear. She steadies her breathing, trying to calm her thoughts and her wolf. Silently, the alpha is walked over to the side of house where the hose is. Lexa watches as Clarke cleanses her hands of blood, of her mistakes. Then dries them off on her shirt. The blonde brings both hands up to her lips and gently kisses the alpha's knuckles. Lexa feels _unworthy_. 

"Clarke—" The brunette starts.

"Shh." The omega takes one of the alpha's hands and presses it to her chest over her heart. Clarke's heartbeat is strong and bounding. The alpha also feels an even and tame rhythm. It's calming, and soon enough the alpha's own heartbeat matches her mate's. "Do you feel that?"

The brunette isn't sure how to answer or what Clarke is asking.

"If you think I'm afraid of you, I'm not. If I were, my pulse would be rapid and abrupt. It would be in a frenzy sending panic alarms to my brain. But it's not. It's beating at a steady pace because I know with you, I'm safe."

Lexa closes the distance between them pressing her nose to blonde hair. She feels the omega nuzzle the crook of her neck. 

"You're not angry with me? But I lost control. Aren't you scared?"

"Never."

The alpha shifts her head to meet the omega's eyes.

"Because you are more than your biology. Baby, yes you are an alpha. A very strong one, but you are more than that. You are also, Lexa." 

She looks down. She still feels guilty. She lost control, and now Bellamy is beaten and bruised. She showed some restraint; after all, she didn't kill him.

"Hey," the blonde hooks her finger under the alpha's chin. "You did nothing wrong. He was being unreasonable. He didn’t even try to listen to any of us.” Clarke shakes her head in disappointment. “You gave him so many chances to control himself and his wolf, but he didn’t. This is just like Bellamy, to lash out irrationally without thinking.”

Lexa sighs. “But the pack will—“

“—Will understand. Lex, we all saw it. He lost control.”

“So did I!” The alpha counters.

“But unlike him, you stopped yourself.”

 The alpha knows the omega got her there. There's no winning against the blonde. She’s fighting a losing battle. "How are you so calm about this?"

Clarke rubs her thumb across the alpha's cheek. "Because you're forgetting that we're true mates. I know you." The blonde taps her fingers above the brunette's heart. "You’re kind, gentle, and sweet. You’re punishing yourself for reacting to someone who was challenging you. And if you really believe you are in the wrong, then don’t forget that I will _always_ stand by you. For better or for worse."

Knowing the answer, but needs it to be vocalized. She needs to drown out all doubt, Lexa asks, “So you forgive?... You still want me?”

"There's nothing to forgive." The omega leans in kissing the alpha. "And, always."

 

* * *

 

Tensions are high when the couple re-enters the house. Bellamy is now conscious, his face cleaned of blood. Lexa sees the damage she did. His nose looks like it's been attended to and snapped back into place. He has an open cut that has yet to stop bleeding above his right eye, which also is starting to swell and bruise. Not too bad, he'll live. They make eye contact and Bellamy visibly stiffens and makes his way to stand wanting a rematch, but Octavia pushes him down. 

Clarke lets go of Lexa's hand and makes her way to Bellamy pulling him out of the room, with Raven and Octavia following behind them. The brunette looks around the room. Lincoln doesn’t seem bothered by the turn of events as if it was a usual occurrence that happened in the pack. Anya looks like she’s proud and wants another rematch, but next time with popcorn.

The mated omega that seems to have a permanent scowl stuck on his face approaches the alpha. "So Ronda Rousey... I guess it’s time to introduce you to top dog around here."

_Who is this guy?_

“I'm John Murphy. Bellamy's mate.”

Her eyes widen. She didn't even know Bellamy has a mate. She completely missed the bite mark on his neck too busy wrapping her hands around his throat. Are they about to throw down for John to defend his mate’s honor? Lincoln already cleaned up the blood that splattered on the furniture. Club soda works wonders getting stains out. The alpha shakes from her thoughts eyeing the omega.

“You're not upset I beat him to a pulp?”

John shrugs. “You wouldn't be the first one. He's always getting himself into trouble. Can't say it doesn't bother me, but that's who he is. He's an all or nothing type of guy, and he's all in with those three.”

“Yeah, remember the last alpha he challenged?” All eyes fall on a grinning Roan walking in. "Did I miss all the fun?" He asks clasping forearms with Lincoln and patting the man on the back with affection.

Huh. They're close. Roan makes his way to John and ruffles his hair. The omega scowls even more, but pulls the alpha into a side hug.

Bellamy walks back into the room looking guiltier than a pup that swears he wasn’t the one who drew on the newly installed white carpet with his mother’s bright red lipstick. He swears left and right that it had to be someone else even though the evidence is smeared red on his face and hands. He looks like he’d rather eat dirt than apologize and admit he’s in the wrong. But the three women behind him with their hands on their hips clearly have other plans for him.

He stands in front of Lexa opening and closing his mouth trying to force the words out. “I’m sorry for attacking you.” He turns to look over his shoulder making eye contact with his sisters. They have a silent conversation, them obviously telling him to woman up and spit out a better apology.

“I’m a douche and I need to think before I act.” He clenches his fists and looks at the ceiling. Maybe praying to a higher power. “I— I just wanted to protect her this time. I wasn't going to fail her again.” Lexa focuses on the words _this time_ , and _fail her again_. Bellamy shakes his head and peers into green eyes. “I didn’t know you’re her true mate, however I shouldn’t have lost control.”

He’s sincere. He truly means his apology. He’d probably do it all again, but he’s still sorry. What happens next surprises everyone, but Clarke.

“I forgive you, Bellamy.”

Alphas usually hold grudges, not easy to forgive those who oppose them.

“I understand. I am an unknown alpha in a familiar territory to you. Your instincts took control, and I respect your determination and will to protect your pack. They are lucky to have you.” Bellamy’s looking at her like she grew horns. He’s taken back not only by her mercy, but her complimenting him.

“Tha— Thank you.” He offers her a small smile, and she returns the same. Bellamy nudges her softly, “You gotta teach me some of your moves. You got one hell of a right hook”

She grants him with a smug smirk.

“Yeah Bell, your face shows how great her right hook is.” Raven high fives Octavia behind him.

The air clears and everyone goes back to normal. Clarke makes her way to Lexa wrapping her arms around the alpha’s waist. “Are you okay?”’

“Yes,” She always feels better with her mate around. It’s as if nothing else in the world matters, but the moment between them.

“I think it’s time we talk. So it makes sense why everyone is the way they are.” Clarke says seriously as she pulls Lexa into the empty guest bedroom down the hall.

“So, there was this guy. His name is Finn.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys drop me a line.
> 
> All comments give me life and motivate me to get out updates faster lol.
> 
> All errors and mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Until next time my dudes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, let me start of by saying thank you for all the comments, kudos, and hits. You are all so awesome. Also, I apologize for the delay on this one. The first draft was not up to par so I scrapped the whole thing, but if its any consolation this chapter is a tad bit longer.
> 
> I won't keep you guys any longer. All mistakes and errors are my own. Hope you all enjoy it!

Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy are staring at the closed door. They all knew what was happening, what Clarke is about to confess. They didn’t care that Clarke was telling Lexa. It’s her story to tell. But it was a reminder of their mistakes, their failures, their fuck ups.

“Will you guys stop staring at the door? You don't have x-ray vision to see what’s going on, and I don't know why you want to see them doing the do.”

The three don’t respond. He tries cracking another joke.

“If Griffin wants to be a hoe, as her friends we have to support her to be the best hoe she can be.”

Still radio silence.

Murphy knows what exactly is going down behind that shut door. His usual snarky comments don’t deviate their attention. At this point, not even a fire could draw their focus away. Nothing could. “Alright guys, Clarke has told us so many times not to blame yourselves. So quit it.”

“What’s going on? Blame yourselves for what?” Anya asks.

No one answers. For the millionth time today, it’s silent, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Anya looks at each person. Everyone is avoiding eye contact, gears spinning and has their jaws’ working.

John sighs. It’s a sore subject, a very sore subject, but it needs to be addressed. “Something happened with Clarke, and they blame themselves.”

“And YOU don't?! How do you not feel responsible?! Do you not care?!” Raven accuses Murphy. “Oh wait, you’re John Fucking Murphy, of course you don’t give a flying fuck.”

John stands up. “Of course I care!” He gets in her face not caring about personal boundaries. He wants to make himself clear. “Don't you dare accuse me of not caring! You all know I do, but Clarke is right! We can’t keep blaming ourselves for something we can’t change, and for something we had no control of!”

“We should have noticed.” Octavia confesses through gritted teeth.

Bellamy drops his head. “We failed her.”

“Yeah we did... but if you guys don't get your heads out of your asses we’re failing her again.”

Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy snap their heads up. “WE ARE NOT!”

“What happened… it already happened. We can’t change it! All we can do is move forward and hope it doesn’t happen again— “ He tries to reason.

“That is exactly what we are doing!”

“AT WHAT COST?!” John fumes.

The trio looked stunned. Like fish out of the water, their mouths open and close but nothing comes out. Each of them has no idea what they’re doing. They all think they are doing what is best and protecting Clarke.

“The situation, as unfortunate as it was, brought us together and we’ve never been stronger as a pack. But all of your judgments are clouded. None of you realize you’re treating her by her status. As if Clarke is a weak omega.” He closes his eyes drawing strength from within not to snap at his friends and mate for being so blind. Clarke is anything but weak.

“I’m just trying to protect her.” Bellamy responds in defeat.

“We all are, but not at the expense of diminishing her as a person.” Everyone whips his or her heads towards Roan. His words hit them hard. Again, the room is silent as everyone lets the words sink in. The guilt slowly eating them alive.

Lincoln finally butts in, “Guys, this isn’t easy for any of us. But Lexa deserves a chance. Clarke obviously trusts her, and who are we to doubt Clarke?”

Again, none of them respond. It’s obvious they don’t want to trust Lexa or Anya.

“We all know Clarke is more than capable of taking care of herself.” Murphy reminds them. “For the last time, it happened, but the world is gonna keep on spinning…”

They all nod coming to a pack consensus to lay off the new alphas and trust in their friend and each other.

Murphy smirks, “… Around me.” The entire room rolls their eyes, but the tension finally breaks. “Cool. Great group pep talk. Now get back to cooking. I’m starving.”

O and Raven shove him towards the kitchen knowing he’s one of the cooks. Everyone takes his or her usual places. Roan and Lincoln ready the grille. Bellamy starts on the side dishes, with Anya’s assistance. John takes his spot on the island to start making the bread rolls. As Raven likes to joke, Bellamy is not the only thing he can make rise. And of course, Octavia and Raven sit and kick their feet up watching the busy bees work.

Anya eyes the nonworking duo. “I want to hear more about the failed attempts in the kitchen.” 

“There are too many.” Bellamy answers warily.

Tongs in hand, Roan points at Octavia. “How about that time O was in charge of cutting up fruit? She attempted to cut it like that game Fruit Ninja!”

“That doesn’t seem bad. Worst that could happen is that she got fruit juice everywhere.”

“No, you don't understand.” Bellamy shakes his head. Everyone has an assumption that his sister is so innocent. “First, she started with just trying to slice them mid air, and you're right no big deal she got fruit juice everywhere. But then she got bored, and tried spearing the fruit with our knives!!

“Hey! I didn't do that alone! I needed help! I can't throw the fruit and spear them at the same time!” Shouted from her spot on the couch.

“Yeah and guess who decided to give a helping hand...” Roan said eyeing a particular beta.

Anya had no clue who could have helped Octavia. She barely knew these people, but there was a trend. Where one of the girls was involved without a doubt the other two were too.

“Raven fucking Reyes.” The boys said in unison.

The beta didn't look apologetic. She looked proud. "I will not apologize for being involved! My involvement made the situation EPIC!"

“Wait, so explain what happened.” Anya was lost, so what if Raven was involved what does that have to do with anything? 

“Oh yeah, you're new here.” Murphy dusted the flour off his hands, and held up one finger indicating the first rule. “Rule number one: Raven, Clarke, and Octavia are trouble. No matter what the three stooges say shit always goes down, so don’t trust the rascals when all three are together. Rule number two: Never get involved. You never want to get mixed into their shenanigans because something always goes wrong. Rule number three: Never let Raven tinker or build anything. She literally can make anything go boom and can rig anything to make it more…” The omega rubs his chin deep in thought. “What’s the word I’m looking for...”

“AWESOME!”

“DANGEROUS!!”

“OVER THE TOP!!!”

“AMAZE BALLS!!”

“Well, all those work. Anyway, you'd think these pups would just hand toss the fruit up in the air like normal people, but no leave it to Reyes to build an actual catapult!”

“My catapult was a masterpiece!!!” The beta chimes in.

Bellamy had to admit the catapult was legit, but doesn’t pay any attention to the beta knowing damn well that it would just feed to her already large ego. And not to mention, he would not give praise to their antics. “So in our kitchen, Reyes catapulted fruit into the air for O to spear knives through.”

Anya was holding back her amusement. “Where was Clarke for all of this? She seems more responsible. Wouldn't she have put a stop to it all?”

The entire room laughs.

Lincoln smirks as his cousin for already being so naïve. “You're forgetting rule number one.”

A light bulb goes off for Anya. _Don’t trust them when they are all together._

“You'd think Clarke would have some sense to shut it down and keep the terrible twins at bay... but no.” Roan couldn’t even finish without laughing as remembers how it all played out. “Clarke decided to put her artistic skills to use by drawing up some quick targets to post all over the kitchen.”

“So she encouraged it?” Anya breaks out into a wide grin. Lex got herself a wild one.

“The targets she drew... they were of us!! We came home to posters of us with knives shish kabobbed with fruit sticking out of our faces and other vital parts of our bodies.”

“And the posters were taped not only to the walls, but our appliances!”

“I don't know what Octavia eats, but the knives penetrated stainless steel and almost everything needed to be replaced.”

“At least you got to redecorate your kitchen.” Octavia shrugged.

Raven nodded. “Yeah, looks totally better now. Still waiting for our thank you”

Bell and John glare at the duo still not finding any amusement about having to redo their entire kitchen due to the trio’s game.

Roan breaks into another story. “Reyes here is the reason Linc was completely bald and had no eyebrows for a month.”

Anya whips her head towards her cousin. “Aren’t you already bald?... And, no eyebrows? I gotta hear this.”

“Excuse you, I shave my head I am not balding! I am not telling this story, it is the worst.”

Raven walks up to the tall brute and pats him on the shoulder. “Linc, I don't know why you're complaining. I saved you from going to the barber's for a month.” She pokes at his muscular chest. “You should be thanking me. I saved you both time and money.”

Lincoln scoffed. “Raven, I had no eyebrows!!! At that time, I was being rotated into peds at the hospital! The pups were scared of me!”

“Babe, don’t be like that. Clarke helped you out with that.” Octavia stepped to the other side of the man patting his shoulder like Raven.

Anya looked at them confused, again lost not knowing the full story.

“Reyes took it upon herself to help us prep the grille.” Roan informed.

Anya furrows her eyebrows looking at the men. “But rule number three: Never let her tinker or build anything.”

“You’re a quick one. Well, serves Linc right for trusting Reyes and forgetting the rules.” Roan smirks at Linc as the tall man just sighs. “Anyways, we asked Raven if the grille was ready. She said yes. I guess Linc wasn't thinking, but when he lit the grille a huge flame came out and singed off all what little hair he had on his head and his eyebrows.”

Everyone but Lincoln had shit eating grins on their face.

“So how did Clarke help him out with eyebrows?”

“She drew eyebrows on me! I can’t believe she’s an artist because they were not realistic looking! I looked like a clown!” Lincoln felt his face making sure his eyebrows were still intact, not wanting the past to replay itself.

Octavia pinches his cheeks. “But a very cute clown!”

“I don’t know O, his face made pups cry.”

“Okay, no more stories and no one show my cousins pictures of that time or else I am not cooking!”

Oh yeah, Anya is definitely starting to like the pack.

 

* * *

 

Clarke thinks back to when she first met Lexa. The growl that erupted from the alpha vibrated through the omega’s body sending a shiver down her spine. To any one, it would of sounded vicious. The power and strength from the growl was crystal clear. But to Clarke, she wasn’t scared. Nothing about the brunette shot fear in the omega. But then, when their eyes met. The first time blue met green, Clarke was done for. How could a single look make her feel so alive? The green of Lexa's eyes reminded Clarke of when her father would drag her to the forest away from the city life and lights. There in the middle of nowhere he would teach her about the stars. Before finding the right spot in the center of over hundred foot trees, sire and pup would walk through a valley of deep green life. Most people favored the sky, stars, and space. As they should, there’s something so captivating about the unknown and the depths of the universe. But for Clarke, the sky was always a close second. Nothing interested her more than the solid ground beneath her, the trees, and Earth. From Earth, sprouts of life would blossom creating natural wooden towers branching out leaves to stem more energy of life. Lexa's eyes reminded her of the forest. The same green that she would get lost in. And that green would stretch out to the sky. Like they yearned to connect, as if they needed to be together. Clarke would lay flat on the ground, gazing up at the night sky, with the trees in her peripherals. In these moments, sky and ground would always meet, as if it were destined to happen. As if it were inevitable. Much like her and Lexa.

The blonde remembers the moment her eyes locked onto forest green eyes, it was the first day of the rest of her life. Clarke felt like she woke with a new existence, a new meaning. As crazy at it sounded, but finding Lexa as her true mate made the omega feel as if a lifetime wasn’t enough time to spend with her alpha. It terrified her so she ran scared by her own thoughts. How could one glance validate that they are soul mates or capable of falling in love? It all seemed a bit farfetched falling in love with just one glance. It's like how in high school people swear after exchanging charged but bashful gazes in the hallway, poof they were going steady and by the end of the day they were planning to be together forever. Young love as they call it. That's how innocent it feels. Like how Clarke would write her crushes name and doodle hearts all around it. Or how the blonde would sit under an oak tree twirling a flower in her hand plucking off the pedals alternating between, "they love me, they love me not." Hoping it would be a happy ending with the last pedal falling on, “they love me”. The innocence and the sudden head over heels act made the omega doubt the realness of her feelings for the brunette, but something about the alpha made the omega feel so grounded. With a single glance, it did feel innocent and sweet but at the same time it made her feel deeply rooted and real. The pull to the alpha was an irresistible call similar to magnets, but stronger like gravity, a phenomenon that pulls masses together like the gravitational pull between stars, planets, and even galaxies. And now, like Clarke to Lexa.

So the omega gave into instincts, and now here she is falling in love with the green eyed beauty. There was a fire in both the eyes and the being of the alpha. Although her eyes are the color of an endless forest, there was a fire that burns down to the omega’s soul, lighting her heart on fire. To leave the blonde at nothing but ashes, to be reborn again in a new image, a new woman, a new wolf. Lexa was a living burning fire that has the ability to burn down cities, burn down worlds, but her power isn’t to leave destruction, but stand as a beacon, to light the way for Clarke to know her path to the alpha. For the omega to come home. It wasn’t just the eyes of the brunette to validate the blonde’s feelings, but her touch as well. They say love is blind, but Lexa’s touch gave Clarke goose bumps, creating brail on her skin only the alpha’s fingertips can read. A lifetime of poems and love sonnets written on her bare skin caused by the passion and love created between the two lovers. Clarke felt that every cliché about love finally felt real, and maybe now not enough to capture her feelings for the alpha.

Lexa is everything someone could want in a mate. As an alpha she holds authority and is strong and dominate. She is the commander. But that only touches the surface of the brunette. Lexa is the alpha, but she is so much more. Clarke loves that she's smooth as fuck. The alpha has this look that the blonde dubbed as the pantie dropper smirk. Every time Clarke’s sees it she wants to rip her panties off, spread her legs wide open and beg to be taken. With how frequent she feels that way, she swears she’d be better off not wearing panties at all around the alpha. The blonde honestly doesn’t understand how people could walk by the brunette and not want to rip all their clothes off. It's definitely a challenge for her. Past the alpha’s cool, collected, badass demeanor, the omega loves the side of the alpha that is also a nervous rambling mess. It is adorable how she can stutter and be at a loss for words. Or how the tip of the alpha’s little ears would turn red when feeling embarrassed or flushed. That is definitely Clarke’s favorite.

The alpha is also sweet and tender. She holds Clarke's body with such authority, but is also gentle and loving. No one has ever touched her both emotionally and physically full with intention. For Clarke, her past lovers treated her as another notch on their bedpost. With Lexa, if feels as if every graze of her fingertips, every brush of her palms, every touch light or hard is charged with need, longing, and want. It's not just lusty sex, but a passionate commitment. 

Now standing in front of one of the most important people in her life, her true mate. She felt scared. Scared Lexa would give her the same look her friends give her. Or worse not want her.

“So, there was this guy. His name is Finn.”

Clarke could practically see steam coming out of Lexa's ears thinking she was talking about a past lover.

“We weren't together or anything.” Clarke explained. The alpha looked relieved, but still tense. “Finn and Raven dated. Being Raven's intended he became part of the pack, but to be honest, I was never close to him. I never forged any type of friendship or relationship with him like Lincoln and John. Same goes for the rest of the pack. The best way to describe it was we were civil.”

The brunette eyed her silently asking why was he accepted in the pack if no one genuinely liked him.

“He seemed nice enough. Finn treated Raven right. He made my best friend happy, and that was good enough for me and everyone else.” Clarke shakes off her nerves thinking about how it should've been red flags enough that none of them ever warmed up to the alpha. 

“Anyways, they ended their relationship. They both said it was mutual, but Raven seemed indifferent. Finn remained with the pack because he didn't have anywhere else to go and Raven didn't oppose it. We all suspected they would get back together.” Clarke sits next to Lexa on the bed.

“A couple months later. He asked me out. I said no of course. Not only because of the obvious fact that I was and never would be interested, but also because Raven. I don't care what anyone says, it is an unwritten law not to date your best friends ex. Even if they swear to the moon and back they are ‘cool’ with it... you just don't do it. It’s awkward, messy, and someone always gets hurt.”

Clarke was waving her hands around gesturing how definite she felt about the whole situation. Lexa watched the omega sigh, then pinch the bridge of her nose. “And again, I was never interested. But he was persistent and kept asking. I continually shut him down. Then Raven started to avoid me. The whole pack dynamics were thrown off. We weren't as solid, as connected.“

The blonde closes her eyes remembering how lonely those weeks were.

“Everyone avoided it all. But it was obvious Raven resented me, and I know the others didn't want to choose sides but unintentionally chose her. As they should, she needed them more and I shouldered the blame. If that helped Raven, I would choose her every single time.” The alpha reached out to grab the omega’s hand to calm her mate’s rising emotions.

“So all together, I just avoided everyone and placed my energy else where. I started going to the gym to let out my frustrations and avoid being home or running into them. Soon enough I started taking Roan's class. I thought I'd use that time to improve myself and be better for the pack. It was weird at first; doing it alone since Raven, O, and I were basically attached at the hips. I hung out in the back and kept to myself. The class was every weeknight for about an hour. I came home one day, and everyone was there. Octavia asked me why kept coming home smelling like an alpha and joked about me having a secret love affair.”

The omega looked down at their laced hands. “That week we needed partners, and the class was an uneven number. Roan volunteered to be my partner and I guess his scent rubbed off on me while I learned how to block.” Clarke looked guilty. “I don’t know why I hid the truth. I guess since everything was off I didn’t feel the need to tell them. So I half lied and said I was at the gym, and left it at that for them to come up with their own assumptions. No one seemed to press on about it. Raven didn't even make eye contact with me, and Finn just stared at me which wasn’t out of the usual.”

Clarke took a deep breath to ready herself for the next part. “For the next couple days I continued going to Roan's class and he stayed as my partner. We became fast friends and it just felt nice to talk to someone. One night— “

The omegas words were cut off when she heard loud shouting coming from outside the room. They were ready to ignore it and continue their very important talk, but “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” was being chanted. Clarke knew she couldn’t dismiss it; her pack full of delinquents could not be trusted.

 

* * *

  

Raven sat on the couch eyeing Anya in the kitchen. The beta did not want to admit it, but the long legged beauty caught her eye. She wouldn’t mind getting a taste of a Trikru wolf. Hell, both her best friends were grounder pounders and she needed to know for herself what the hype was about. But first she wanted intel on the new wolf’s opinion on Clarke. No one was getting into the pack with bad intentions.

“So pup, how are you liking our darling Griffindor?” Raven directed to Anya.

“Oh gods, no! Please tell me you're not a Harry Potter dork too?” Everyone's eyes widen. Raven's face turned from stunned to offended while Anya continued to rant. “Lex, is always going on and on about not getting her acceptance letter and how she thinks she belongs in Ravenclaw, but every test she takes she gets Slytherin— “

Roan nudges her to shut her up. “You just made a BIG mistake.”

“Wha— what? Why?”

Raven yells, “YOU CAN’T SIT WITH US!!”

Octavia stands up on the couch jumping up and down shouting, “FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!”

Clarke and Lexa come into the room wondering what all the commotion is about. Raven looks ready to deck Anya in the face, and Octavia lets out a battle cry.

“O! Cut it out!” Clarke scolds, and stands between the alpha and beta. “Raven, stand down what’s going on?”

“No! Na uh. No way. Not happening. This is the ultimate deal breaker!!” The beta rambles. “I can't believe I thought you were a 9!”

Anya softens just a bit. “You think I'm a 9?”

“Thought! Past tense!!! As in, not anymore! Now you're a big fat zero!!!” Raven says as she stomps around. “Next you’re going to tell me you don’t think Alycia and Eliza from that post apocalyptic show aren’t soul mates.”

“Alycia’s not my cup of tea. Eliza though…” Anya lets out a low whistle. “I’d have to say Dichen was pretty cool before she got killed off, and I would have shipped her with Lindsey. She is a babe.”

Clarke quickly jumps to change the subject not wanting to get into another argument. “Lets talk about something non confrontational. Like the weather? Or what's everyone's favorite color?”

“What's your favorite color, Anya?” Raven gives the alpha a pointed look still bitter and not wanting to give the other girl a chance to answer. “Is it Black?... Like your soul?"

Lexa lets out a loud laugh. She reaches around Clarke to fist bump Raven. She can’t help but be entertained by the fiery beta schooling her cousin. She should have introduced them sooner to get the beta off her own back.

“Actually my favorite color is going to be the shade of red your ass turns when I bend you over for a spanking before we— “

“Oh my gods! Anya!” Lexa shrieks in horror. Raven’s eyes are comically wide, but also have a hint of arousal. Octavia drops the floor, rolling around in laughter. Everyone else adverts their eyes as well as their ears.

Raven is left at a blubbering mess, but refuses not to have the last words. “I change my mind Clarke! This pup…” She points at Lexa, “Explosive free, this one though…“ The beta directs her thumb to Anya, “I’m going to blow up with every bomb I own, and then some!”

“Baby, you can blow me any way you want.” Anya winks.

Octavia’s still rolling around in laughter between breaths she says, “She got you there Rae! You'll totally make her explode in more ways than one with your skills!”

Bell, Lincoln and Lexa let out a gagging noises, while Roan and John chuckle.

“Why doesn’t everyone calm down and let’s do some tequila shots? That will loosen the tension and make us all friends.” Clarke suggests hoping all will be forgotten, but mainly wanting the alcohol as liquid courage to finish her talk with her mate. “Raven lets go set up shop outside. Lex, can you grab the limes?”

“Lets do body shots!!” Octavia yells as she finally gets up off the floor to drag her friends outside. “Lexa can do Clarke first!!”

Lexa walks to the kitchen grabbing the bag of limes and makes her way outside trying not to think of doing a body shot off Clarke. The alpha is very excited at just the thought of being able to run her tongue wherever the omega decides to put salt. She wonders if she can take a detour and run her tongue all over the blonde’s body. Her mind then wanders to taking the lime between Clarke’s teeth and discarding it to press her lips firmly on the omega's. Not needing the lime to eliminate the burn of the tequila because the omega’s soft lips remedy everything and anything.

The alpha is so lost in thought she doesn’t realize the bag of limes is open and the limes come tumbling out of the bag all over the floor. Everyone turns to look at her. She makes quick work trying to gather all the limes. The alpha feels so flustered and embarrassed she doesn’t think to collect them and place each one back in the bag. Instead she tries to hold them all in her arms, but keeps dropping them looking even clumsier. The brunette spends what feels like an eternity gathering the limes, and looks up to see crystal blue eyes filled with amusement. She makes her way to her mate, arms and hands desperately trying not to drop the limes again.

“Sorry, I’m not good at pick up limes.” Lexa flashes her signature half smirk, hoping it comes out cute and not dorky.

Clarke beams.

Most of the pack groans at her pun, but Raven and Octavia clearly amused slap her on the back in approval. O takes a lime and cuts it into slices. Raven pats on the table indicating for Clarke to lie down. When the blond omega is flat on the table, the beta takes a lime slice and rubs it from the top of Clarke’s ample breast and drags it across her chest then up the side of her neck. Raven then sprinkles salt on the moistened path she just created, and places the lime slice in her friend’s mouth. The process is complete, when Raven lifts the bottom of Clarke’s shirt enough to expose toned stomach and pours a generous amount of tequila. Lexa watches wondering how many times Clarke’s friends have set her up for body shots.

Raven steps away from her friend and shoves the alpha to start. “Alright pup, she’s all ready for you. Better hurry before I jump in. Wouldn't mind getting another taste of Clarkey.”

The alpha is about to ask the beta what she means by _another_ , but she steps forward looking down at her mate and all is forgotten. Clarke’s eyes are dark with arousal, and Lexa’s alpha needs to satisfy her omega. She takes in the sight before her and eyes trail the line of salt. The brunette takes one last look into ocean blue eyes, and then lowers her mouth to Clarke’s breast. At first contact of the alpha’s tongue to hot skin, the brunette hears the blonde take a sharp intake. Lexa slowly drags her tongue across her mate’s chest stopping to dip her tongue into Clarke’s cleavage, then up the base of her lover’s neck. Over the pulse point where the alpha stops again, but this time to suck and nibble leaving behind a love mark that will be purple and bruised by the end of the night. She makes her way to Clarke’s middle section. The alpha slurps up the alcohol pooled on the omega’s stomach. The blonde shivers when she feels most of the liquid gone, and Lexa’s lips softly make contact on her skin again. The last of the tequila spills down the blonde’s side, and the brunette catches the runaway stream licking up Clarke’s side. Lexa drags her tongue back up to Clarke’s stomach dipping her tongue into the girl’s naval, and then places open mouthed kisses up the omega’s body. Green meets blue behind hooded eyes. The omega takes the lime out of her mouth and pulls the alpha down by the neck capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Lexa climbs on top of the table to lay her body on top of her mate forgetting where they are. She feels her lover arch up into her. The alpha grabs one of Clarke’s legs to hook around her waist, and grinds down to ease her omega’s need for friction.

Sound of wolf whistles break the couple apart. Lexa pulls back and can see in Clarke’s eyes she feels just as turned on as she is. All be damned their friends are around; she wants and needs her mate. But Lexa is not one to put on a show and share so she buries her face in her omega’s neck trying to calm her arousal and hoping her raging boner will go away. They get off the table and take another shot with the entire pack.

Once everyone gets over the burn of the tequila Raven asks the question everyone is dying to ask. “So did you guys talk about he who must not be named?”

“He's not the dark lord, Raven.” Clarke poured herself another shot, shooting it down quickly.

The beta shrugs. “Might as well be. Going around taking what isn't his, like lives.” 

“He should take some pointers from the dark lord though.” Octavia says grabbing the tequila from Clarke’s hands.

“Like what?”

“Shaving his head to get rid of his floppy hair.”

Anya can’t stand the Harry Potter references. “So come out with it. Tell us.”

Everyone but Anya and Lexa shoot down another shot of tequila.

Raven starts, “So, there was this guy. His name is Finn.”

  

* * *

 

 

_Clarke had just finished another one of Roan’s self defense classes. She could feel her body exhausted. She was mindlessly walking to her car when she was grabbed. Someone held onto her tight, and slammed her against brick wall. Her head and back take the damage. The omega felt woozy from the hit, and before she could even open her eyes she was slammed against the wall again. Blue eyes slowly flutter open. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out a fuzzy Finn. Her ears were ringing, and she could not understand what Finn was saying but it was clear he was angry. He was growling and baring teeth. She knew she probably had a concussion. The alpha’s hold on the omega tightened, and she knew there were going to be hand print bruises left on her body from how hard he was grabbing her. She shook her head trying to get her mind to a more conscious state._

_“What are you doing here Clarke?!” He roared in her face. “Omegas don’t need to learn how to defend themselves. That’s why they belong to an alpha.”_

_The blonde tried jerking her body out of his hold, but he only held onto her tighter his nails digging into her skin drawing blood. “I am your alpha, Clarke! You are mine! My omega!”_

_“No, I am not!”_

_“Yes you are! When your heat hits in a couple weeks your body will choose me!!” Clarke eyes widen in fear. How does he know when her heat will come? It was too early to smell the signs._

_“I’ve been waiting. Tracking when your heat would come. Why do you think I’ve stuck around, Clarke? You’re mine, and when your heat finally comes you will choose me. Your biology will pick me as your alpha. I won’t have to force myself on you. You’ll be willing.” He leans in as if to kiss her, and she quickly turns her face. The omega feels the alpha’s nose press to her skin and feels him take a deep inhale. She feels sick. She would never choose him not even in her heat haze._

_“You smell divine, but you have another alpha’s stench on you. Who is he, Clarke?!” Finn shakes her wanting her to answer him. The omega keeps her face turned away not wanting to make eye contact. The alpha grabs her chin roughly, and forces her to face him. He snarls, “Are you listening?!” He slams her against the brick wall again for her disobedience._

_With one of his hands on her chin, and the other loosely holding her, she uses the moment to try and get away. Clarke uses what little skill she learned from Roan and knees the alpha where it counts, and moves to make a run for it. One of the alpha’s hands goes to cup his family jewels while the other one reaches to snatch the omega. He gets ahold of her wrist and yanks her towards him. The blonde falls backwards to the ground beneath the hunched over alpha. Her head takes the impact of the fall. If she didn't have a concussion before, she definitely had one now. He reaches down and backhands her across the face. It leaves a red imprint across Clarke’s pale cheeks. He slaps her again busting her lip this time. The omega is still on the floor trying to crawl away. Finn sends her a hard swift kick to the ribs to stop her. The girl lays still on the cold cement ground clutching her body. He kicks her again._

_Satisfied, the alpha kneels grabbing a fistful of blonde hair. "_ _You’re not going anywhere! You are mine, Clarke! I’m going to knot and claim you right here so everyone knows it!”_

_Clarke uses what little strength she has left and scrambles to get up, but Finn lets out pheromones forcing her to submit. She laid there powerless to him, as he straddled her. She was sobbing and begging him to stop._

_Before anything else could happen, someone tackles Finn to the ground. Clarke let out shaky sobs and shakes the submission off her body to turn her head. Roan was on top of a still Finn, punching his face in. That was the last thing the omega remembered before she lost consciousness._

_When she woke up, she was in a moving car with Roan looking between her and the road._

_“Clarke, wake up. I think you have a concussion. C’mon fight it, you’re the doctor not me.”_

_The omega felt drowsy. Her head was pounding. Her body hurt, and her mouth tasted metallic from blood._

_“I’m taking you to the hospital.”_

_The blonde didn’t want to be seen like this by her colleagues. They were all hungry for juicy cases, and they gossiped enough about her, she didn’t want to give the vultures another reason to talk and botch her care. She knew one person she could trust._

_“Ask for Lincoln.” She muttered before everything went black again._

_Roan arrived at the hospital and requested Lincoln just as Clarke asked. Lincoln urged them into a private room, where Roan laid his unconscious new friend on the table._

_“Did you do this to her?! Get out!!” Lincoln tries not to shout._

_Roan glares at the beta. “I didn’t do anything, Trikru wolf. Now fix her!”_

_“You know I’m Trikru? Who are you?!” The beta stepped between the bed where Clarke was and the alpha._

_“I am a friend! Now, help her! Aren’t you her friend?! That must be the reason why she instructed me to ask for you!”_

_Lincoln was angry. Clarke his somewhat friend out of all his colleagues was unconscious, beaten, bruised, and brought in by an unknown alpha. This alpha had to have done this. He didn’t know much about Clarke besides the fact that she is a damn good doctor, if not the best in their program. He didn’t know if she had an intended or mate. For all he knew this is her alpha and this is a domestic violence case. The beta wouldn’t let him hurt his friend again. He moved to push the alpha out. Roan blocks the beta’s grab, and shoves him away. Lincoln moves to swing at the alpha. Roan sidesteps not wanting to get into a fight when Clarke needed medical attention. The beta tries grabbing at the alpha again. This time, he successfully gets ahold of the alpha’s arm. Roan uses his elbow to break free, and grab the beta’s wrist to twist the man’s front away to be pinned against the wall. Lincoln’s cheek was pressed against the wall, his arm-twisted in a painful position against his back. He tries to shove back, but the alpha only twists his arm harder._

_Roan speaks in trigedasleng. “Chil au.” Calm down._

_Lincoln stiffens hearing the alpha speak his native tongue. The beta knows this man isn’t Trikru._

_“Ai laik Roan kom Azgeda. Ai nou yu baga. Beja, sis em ou.” I am Roan of Azgeda. I am not your enemy. Please, help her._

_Roan lets go of his hold on the beta and steps away holding his hands up. Lincoln moves off the wall. He really needs to brush up on his combat skills. The beta eyes the Azgeda wolf. As Triku he knows not to trust Azgeda especially with omegas, but he lets his beta instincts take control. His wolf doesn’t feel threatened, only anxious because of the battered omega on the table. He eyes the alpha again. Lincoln thinks how the Azgeda mutt didn’t fight back and was only concerned for his “friend” to be taken care of. He gives up on trying to analyze the alpha and focuses on helping Clarke. He shakes off his blind rage and moves to start looking over her injuries. Then he smells it. The scent all over Clarke isn’t Roan. It is another alpha._

_When the omega wakes up for the second time it is to hushed voices. She opens her eyes only to shut them again blinded from the bright hospital lights that sends a surge of pain to her already pounding head. She lets out a groan, and hears feet shuffle to the side of her bed._

_“Clarke, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”_

_She recognizes the voice belongs to Lincoln. The blonde can feel his calming beta pheromones wash over her. She ignores his question only wanting to know the extent of the damage done to her._

_“Tell me about my injuries.”_

_“Clarke, rest for now. Is there someone you want me to call?” Another voice rings out. This time it’s Roan. He saved her, and he stayed._

_“Roan?” She calls him over and squints her eyes open. The omega reaches out her hand to the alpha, and chokes out a broken thank you. He waves her off telling her no thanks is needed. He says any decent wolf would have done the same, and joked about how he did it because he needs a partner in class. She tries to laugh, but grabs at her ribs in pain._

_Lincoln explains her injuries. The blonde had a few open wounds on her arms from where Finn dug his nails into her, her busted lip, and a few scratches elsewhere. None of them needed stitches, but were cleaned and tended to. She had multiple bruises that were already deep blue and purple, the most noticeable ones being across her cheekbone when Finn slapped her, and her arms and wrists where he held onto her. He explained she had sustained a concussion that resulted to her being in and out of consciousness, and had a few bruised ribs. The omega sighs and thinks it could have been worse, and she’s alive. She asks Lincoln to call her pack._

_Not long after, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and John come rushing into the room taking in the sight of the omega. Lincoln and Roan explain the events and injuries to the group. They all boil with anger._

_“Where is he?!” Raven snarls at Roan._

_“I left him bleeding out in the gym parking lot.” Roan answers._

_Octavia stands ridged looking at her injured friend. “Is he dead?”_

_“I doubt it. I did a number on him, but Clarke’s health trumped killing the bastard.”_

_“I’ll fucking kill him.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke looks up to green eyes. She tries to get a read of her alpha. Her expression doesn’t give any indication of how the brunette is feeling. The omega looks at her mate’s body language. The alpha’s eyes are dark, possibly with anger, but they seem to be filled with tears. Lexa’s body looks tense, and ready to snap. And her hands are positioned at her side, fisted and knuckles white. Clarke locks her eyes back onto her lover’s. She doesn’t want to be the object of someone's pity or sympathy. Especially not to her true mate. She wants to move past this and not be looked at like a victim. It happened, and she can't erase what happened but to fully move past it she needs everyone to stop bringing it up as if the incident is all she is. She is more than her past.

Lexa takes slow tentative steps towards her mate. She reaches out, but hovers her hands over Clarke’s body waiting for permission. The omega steps into her arms. The alpha runs her hands over the blonde's body, as if checking for the injuries. Lexa knows the Finn debacle happened over a year ago. By now the wounds and bruises have healed. But the alpha needs to verify for herself. Satisfied with her assessment, the alpha looks into blue eyes. There are no words between them. Neither of them says anything, and they stay gazing into each other’s eyes.

The alpha doesn’t shower her with “I’m sorry” like most people and her friends did. And Clarke doesn't want a sorry. Green eyes show no sign of pity. 

Instead, Lexa looks at her with the same intensity prior. Her gaze is unwavering and confesses that the alpha sees no signs of weakness in the omega, but only strength. 

Green bore into blue. And Clarke has never felt so validated. She never knew silence could say so much. In Lexa's eyes and touch, the omega could feel that there is no shift between them and the alpha doesn't see her any differently but only has an understanding. The alpha pulls their bodies flush against each other, and rests their foreheads together. The world around them disappears as they melt into each other, molding to one, hearts beating in unison. 

Anya breaks the silence. "Well fuck. Fuck that guy, lets move forward and drink to us all being alive and well." The other wolves move to set up more shots. Lexa pulls back a little to steal a glance at Clarke. The alpha dips down to place a chaste kiss to her favorite pair of lips. They only break apart when Raven calls them over. The omega moves to the table, but the alpha makes her way back to the house telling her mate she just needs some water. Clarke looks hesitant, certain water was not the real reason for the alpha retreating back into the house. Lexa pulls her mate into her and reassures her that she just needs a moment, but makes it crystal clear nothing has changed between them. The blonde reluctantly lets go and joins the pack while the brunette goes into the house.

Lexa steps into the empty quiet house needing to clear her mind post Finn story. She places her hands on the kitchen island gripping it to steady herself. Pushing down her anger. She didn't see Octavia follow her in. "Are you okay?"

The alpha nods. "It's a lot to take in."

"You didn't say much out there."

"There's nothing to say. Clarke knows I won't look or treat her any differently because of what happen. If anything, it makes me love her more to be able to bounce back and overcome something so traumatizing. To use what people think is weakness, as strength. She's incredible." 

O nods in agreement. She hasn’t been the most friendly to the alpha and decides it’s time to make amends. “Hey no hard feelings about wanting to dismember you. We want to do right by her. None of that should have happened. It’s our fault.”

Lexa dismisses the half assed apology understanding their protectiveness, but not understanding why they blame themselves. “How is your fault?”

The omega plops her butt down on a stool. “Raven blames herself for bringing Finn into the pack. And after their breakup, she was too caught up in her head. She started blaming Clarke for ‘stealing’ Finn when that was never the case. But it was easier for her to blame someone rather than see what it really was, her boyfriend chose someone over her. With her past, she felt she was being left behind again. Anger got the best of her. She was so clouded she didn't see what was happening to her Clarke. Bell blames himself because if you haven't noticed he claims he is alpha. He always felt the need to protect us all. And he didn't. He couldn't. So he blames himself for failing Clarke. He's supposed to be a protector and couldn't do it. He said it could have easily been me. Then Murphy. He gives off this ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude, turns out he actually has a heart. He blames himself for not being open about caring for us. He thinks that maybe if he wasn’t such a jerk he would have noticed Finn’s behavior.”

Lexa looks up to Octavia, "And you? Why do you blame yourself?"

“I'm the worst of it. Nothing was going on with me. I should have noticed. I should have picked up the signs, but I didn't. Raven was caught up in her head about her ex, Bell has three sisters to worry about, Murphy is, well he’s Murphy. I wasn't going through anything. I have nothing to worry about, and I failed to see a predator preying on my best friend.” The omega takes a deep breath. “Clarke does everything for us. We pride ourselves on being a tight group, but that's only because Clarke is there to hold us together. To make hard decisions and bare the weight of all of us. And for what? For us to not have her back? We don’t deserve her.”

The alpha squeezes the omega’s shoulder. “We both know Clarke, she wouldn’t want any of you blaming yourselves. The best you can do as her friend, and as a pack is to move forward. You're right about one thing, none of us deserve her, but for some odd reason she chooses us and loves us."

Octavia grants her with a slight smile and they both make their way back outside.

“Hey O. What happened to Finn? Where is he now?”

“No idea. We all tried to track him down. Bellamy and Raven were on a warpath, but it’s been radio silence. John hopes he died in that parking lot, but… who knows for sure?”

Lexa swears in that moment, nothing like that will ever happen again, and if that fucktard Finnicle ever showed his face he would wish he were dead before meeting her. She would castrate him, and feed him his own member. She would leave the body for the scavengers to pick at. His body would not receive a proper burial for his soul to travel to the next. He didn't deserve to live again, but be stuck in limbo to rot in his own hell. 

Jus drein jus daun. _Blood must have blood._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? As always drop a line, love or hate. Your comments fuel me to write. 
> 
> Alright, until next time guys. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. My bad for taking forever to update, but you know life got in the way with all the adulting and bad case of writers block. 
> 
> Anyways, all mistakes and errors are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

After the barbeque, Clarke finds herself being pulled along by Lexa outside her apartment building. She is mildly drunk trying, but failing, to walk a straight line behind her sober alpha as they find their way to her door. Maybe she took one too many shots, but how could she not when Lexa's body provided the best spots for her to publicly lick salt off and slurp tequila from. The blonde is trailing behind the brunette looking down at their laced hands. She's never felt so happy about such a subtle innocent act. She never understood the reason behind holding hands. Often, hands would get sweaty and clammy making the whole gesture undesirable and gross. It got in the way and made doing some tasks impossible with having a hand occupied. And sometimes the other person would pull and drag her along to somewhere she didn't want to go. So handholding was not her favorite. But with the right person, with her mate, it feels perfect. It felt intimate holding hands for the sole purpose to stay in constant contact. To have a tangible connection to one another. And if she were honest, she’d follow Lexa anywhere the alpha took her.

She notices Lexa look over her shoulder. Blue meets green, and Lexa flashes her that half smirk she loves so much with a twinkle in her beautiful green eyes. All of a sudden, the omega is stone cold sober and starving. She knows Lexa sees the change in her eyes. The hunger. The need. At the door, Clarke doesn’t fumble with her keys. They don't fall from her hand. She opens the door in record time pulling the brunette in, shutting the door, and slamming her mate’s back into it. She attacks the alpha’s lips, desperate to taste her mate. Her hands pull at Lexa’s shirt needing to feel skin.

The alpha flips them, now with Clarke’s back on the door pinned down by the alpha’s hips. Lexa takes the blonde’s roaming hands and holds them up above her head. The alpha feels her omega struggle against her, trying to take back control, rush through foreplay and get to the end goal: orgasmic bliss. But Lexa has other plans. She keeps a tight grip on the omega’s hands and molds her front to Clarke’s. She presses her nose to the blonde’s scent gland, taking in the sweet smell of her mate and rolls her pelvis into the struggling girl. She knows Clarke feels her. The alpha was hard the instant she saw the desire in the blonde’s eyes. She feels her lover push back into her trying to gain more friction. The brunette stills her movements, stares into Clarke’s blown pupils.

“Let me take care of you.”

Lexa feels the omega squeeze her legs together and pauses all movements besides her heaving chest.

“Keep your hands here, or else I’ll stop.”

The alpha commands as she removes her hand from the omega’s pinned wrists. Lexa takes a step back to start unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt, revealing the omgea’s ample breast trapped in a blue laced bra. The alpha thumbs over swollen lips, traces the omega’s jaw then down her neck. Her fingertips drag between plump breasts to trail south to the blonde’s jeans. She dips her fingers below the waistline just to tease her mate. Clarke lets out an impatient whine that the alpha relishes in. She pops the button of the omega’s tight jeans, and slowly pulls the zipper down. Lexa reaches into Clarke’s panties, careful not to touch anything to satisfy her lover, but low enough to feel her omega’s heat. She slides her palm to reach around and give the blonde’s bare ass a tight squeeze making Clarke unable to stifle a whimper. Lexa kneels pulling down the jeans with her until they pool at the omega’s ankles. She slides off Clarke’s shoes, and socks followed by the jeans. Staying on her knees, she kisses up the omega’s leg stopping at her inner thigh. Stopping right before she gets to where both her and her mate desperately need her to be. The alpha nudges the omega's legs open and looks up. The blonde’s hands are still above her head where she left them. _She’s such a good girl_ , the alpha thinks. The omega’s mouth is slightly open, and all the exposed skin is making the brunette’s mouth water. Lexa runs her hands up strong thighs then around to grip the other girl’s ass as she comes face to face with Clarke’s center. There’s a wet patch seeping through her mate’s matching blue thong. The scent of Clarke’s arousal makes her almost lose control and stop the teasing to take what is hers and devour her omega.

The alpha reins in her teenage boy like hormones. She blows lightly over the blonde’s sex. The action sends the omega to sink impossibly further into the door, and slide down slightly. Lexa leans forward to press her nose to the damp cloth, and tongues over Clarke’s covered slit. Even with the barrier the omega lets out a content sigh at having a little bit of action. The brunette is up on her feet, hoisting the blonde up by the back of her thighs and the omega instinctively wraps her legs around the alpha’s waist. Lexa walks them over to the kitchen island where she places Clarke down and starts attacking her neck sucking in an impressive love mark on the girl’s pulse point.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Her omega rips and claws at her clothing, trying to pull everything off as soon as possible. Down to just her bra, briefs, and pants stuck at her knees, Lexa kicks off her shoes and her pants while pushing Clarke’s shirt all the way off and unclipping the omega’s bra to release the twins. Her omega tries taking control again by trying to yank down her briefs. The alpha pulls the blonde off the counter and turns the girl around. She takes Clarke’s hands positioning them to grip the kitchen island giving a silent command to hold on tight and keep her hands there. Lexa rips both of their last offending articles off, and reaches one hand around to fondle the omega’s creamy swells while the other slides between her legs to finger through warm wetness. Clarke is soaked, and Lexa does not hesitate to finally give her mate what she wants by plunging in two of her long fingers.

As Lexa's leans onto the omega, her bare skin finally meets Clarke’s, every inch of her feels alive. There is a surge of energy that charges through her and Clarke, connecting them as one. 

The omega is in overdrive and quickly comes on the alpha's fingers. The brunette kisses her mates shoulder as she pulls her wet fingers from her mate to coat her hard member. She lines herself up with Clarke's dripping core and pushes her erection in with one swift motion until she was fully sheathed. The alpha's hands finds the omega's hips holding on tight as she pounds into her lover. Taking her hard. Drilling her. A low rumble fills the room. The sound is animalistic. The power in the growl is undeniable, and it grew louder and stronger by the second until Lexa realized the sound was coming from her. Her alpha is surfacing wanting to break free to mark and claim Clarke as hers. _Do it. Be her alpha,_ her mind roared. 

She felt a hand placed over hers on Clarke's hip. The alpha comes back to the present as she feels her lover squeeze her fingers. _Not yet,_ rang through her mind. They have a plan, and Lexa has every intention to stick to their arrangement.

When they decide to complete their union, it will be earth shattering.

The brunette laces their fingers, still railing into Clarke without abandon. The omega bends forward, laying her front flat against the counter top the coldness of the marble stimulating her erect nipples. Moans and groans fill the room, both lovers about to reach their peak. Lexa slides one hand up the omega’s bareback, nails digging into skin leaving faint red lines, to grab a fistful of hair. The alpha pulls blonde hair, making her mate arch her back and jut out her ass. She feels her lover’s sex suck her member further in, and velvet walls clamp down. Her grip on blonde hair tightens. Lexa lets out a bellow of ecstasy as her seed spills out of her, and Clarke screams in pleasure at her own release.

Lexa didn't know if heaven and hell existed.

But right now, buried between Clarke's legs she knew heaven is real. 

 

* * *

 

Sometime after midnight and many orgasms later, Lexa is sat on the kitchen island as her lover opens the fridge to find something to satisfy her in other ways. The lights are off, and the only thing filling in the nighttime darkness is the light coming out of the fridge. Clarke is determinedly searching for something. She had been going on and on about wanting something sweet, then changed her mind to something salty. Now she wants something cold. The omega gets on her very tippy toes trying to eye what's on the top shelf in the way back. Lexa watches as the omega's calve muscles flex elongating the blonde’s legs. She trails Clarke from her bare feet up her legs to toned thighs. The omega takes one foot to run down the back of her leg, humming and still undecided on what she wants to eat. The alpha watches on as the blonde bends over to dig through the bottom drawers still in search for the perfect snack. It gives the alpha a perfect view. Clarke's long baggy t-shirt rides up exposing her perfect ass, and pink lips she loves just as much as she loves the pair on the blonde’s face. Lexa licks her lips happy to have found what she would like to eat for her midnight snack. 

"Do you wanna eat raspberries or kiwi? Or both?" The alpha is broken out of her thoughts at the sound of her omega's voice. "We can eat cereal?" Clarke suggests still in front of the fridge deep in thought.

Lexa takes note that her omega is in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, blonde curls in a messy bun, cheeks still a tad bit pink from her last orgasm, and her skin littered in goosebumps probably from being cold standing in front of an open fridge. The alpha hops off the counter to circle her arms around the blonde’s waist from behind hoping it would provide some warmth. She rests her chin on Clarke's shoulder and feels her lover lean back into her hold, but still focused on the food. Lexa notices the omega bite her bottom lip in indecision. She wants to replace Clarke's teeth with her own, but instead she helps her uncertain mate.

"We can pick at it all. Take everything out and we'll have a little picnic right here in front of your refrigerator?” Lexa suggests. “In case you decide you want something else, we can just reach in and grab it."

The blonde releases her hold on her own lips and smiles down at the alpha. “You’re a genius!” Clarke’s smile is contagious and the brunette flashes her own dopey grin.

The omega starts grabbing everything she’s craving to set up their after hours indoor picnic. And all the alpha could think was she couldn't wait to have more moments like these with Clarke for the rest of her life. The omega ducks down to press a kiss on the alphas cheek. Lexa could feel how cold Clarke's nose was pressed to her face. Thoughts and feelings flooded her brain; she is so in love with Clarke. The omega is her once in a lifetime true love with a cold nose searching for a midnight snack, and all the alpha wants to do is put a ring on it.

To do it all and have it all, _with Clarke._

 

* * *

 

Clarke stirs from her slumber when she hears the front door to the apartment slam shut. She rolls over to where Lexa was this morning soaking up the remaining scent and lingering warmth. Her alpha had left not too long ago to pick up some papers from the office knowing Clarke would want to sleep in, and not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty. The brunette promised a quick return and would also be back with breakfast.

The omega hears two pair of feet shuffling around the apartment before they stop at her room. Her door swings open.

“Clarkeyyyy!” Raven sing songs as she runs and jumps on to the bed next to a very naked Clarke. The omega reaches down to pull a very thin sheet over her bare body. Octavia goes to open the window. “I don't know how you can breathe through the sex cloud of pheromones in here, Rae.”

The beta shrugs. “Nothing I'm not use to. Plus, been there done that.” She winks at Clarke. “Right, Griff?”

Clarke grunts in response hoping her friends would evaporate out of thin air so she could snooze a little more. 

“C’mon C, wake up! Lets make pancakes!!” Octavia whines and pulls at the sheet. The omega perks up a bit at the mention of food. She holds the sheet in place stretching and cracking her body feeling deliciously sore in all the right places from last night’s sexcapades. She burritos herself in the blanket hoping it's not exposing her assets as she sits up to lean against the headboard. Raven is sprawled out, and Octavia is sat at the very end corner of the bed hoping not to touch anything that might have been part of last night’s activities, as if something were going to jump up and give her cooties. 

“Guys lets talk first, food after.”

Both dark haired girls look like the world is going to end because for as long as they've known each other, food has always been first. But the omega pins them with a pleading face. 

“Okay Griffster, why so serious?”

“We need to talk about Lexa. She's going to be apart of the pack, and I need both of you to be on board and treat her better.”

“But—“ Both girls get out.

“I'm not finish.” There's a long pause between the three friends. “Do you think I'm weak?” It's a soft insecure whisper from the blonde.

The two brunettes drop their shoulders.

“No, Clarke. C’mon you know we don't think that.”

“You're one of the strongest—“

“Then why do you guys continue to treat me like glass? Like I'm fragile? I'm not going to break.” The omega sighs. “We've been over this so many times. Now lets really move past it.”

Octavia and Raven fidget. 

“Please.” Clarke asks. “It's time to move on. No more blaming ourselves. We aren't to blame for another person’s actions.”

Raven and Octavia look at each other having a silent conversation. Maybe it is time. Maybe they had gone about it all wrong. Instead of moving past it, they dwelled and refused to see how they were making Clarke feel thinking they were doing what is best for their friend. They hadn't realized how much they hovered or how protective they were. After the Finn story, Lexa hadn't looked at the omega any differently. She didn't get all alpha mad and wrap her omega in bubble wrap. Instead, she saw that Clarke was able elevate herself and draw strength from past shitty situations. Lexa did everything completely opposite from what they had done, and maybe it was time to take a few pointers from the alpha's playbook. And maybe the least they could do for being such jackasses is to cut Lexa some slack. After all, she had been nothing but respectful to their best friend. It was hard to admit, but even they couldn't deny how perfect the match was. And they definitely didn't want to admit the alpha wasn't half bad.

“We hear you, babe. For real this time, it is done and dealt with.” Octavia says wholeheartedly. “All in the past, and on to the future.”

The other omega didn’t look satisfied.

“And we’ll be nice to the pup. Scout’s honor.”

The never quiet beta adds as they agree to turn over a new leaf. Rome wasn't built in a day; it'll take some time for them to back off. She just wants to know if her best friend is in good hands. “So Lexa. It's the real deal then?”

The omega hums. “She really is my true mate.”

Raven knows Lexa and Clarke are true mates, but they haven't gotten into the nitty gritty details about it. “So what's it like?”

Clarke doesn't know how to explain the swirling emotions inside her. She’s not sure if she will ever find the right words to express how she feels for Lexa. “I always felt homesick for a place or a person I never thought existed. But with Lexa, I feel at home. I feel at peace, in love, and my soul is understood.”

“Well damn, you got all that from gaily gazing into each other's eyes? What's it like you do the dirty? Do you guys melt into one gay puddle, and cry about how much you love each other?”

The blonde swats at Raven. “No, you asshole. We don't cry! I haven’t even told her I love her yet.”

“Why not? It’s obvious with all the heart eyes you give each other.” Octavia says as she tries to imitate the lovesick look the couple has permanently plastered on their faces’.

“It’s not too soon?” Clarke shrugs.

Raven rolls onto her stomach and rests her chin in her hands. “I think true mates excludes a time stamp on falling in love. So hop on that, and tell her.”

“Watch it Rae, people will start thinking you’re an actual person with real feelings.” Octavia jokes. “Now give us all the dirty details Griff!”

“She has this uncanny ability to make me feel safe and valued.” The blonde says dreamily as she stares off into the far distance thoughts no doubt clouded by her alpha.

The omega wished her eyes were the lens to a camera and every time she blinked her eyelids would act as a shutter taking infinite pictures of her mate. She wished those images would burn into her to never be forgotten, and forever be in her memory and in her soul so that even when she's not with the alpha, a piece was always still with her.

The blonde wished there was a tool that could capture shy smiles, confident smirks, heart eyes, full laughs. Something to capture every genuine moment between them. A tool to instill the feeling of Lexa’s hand in hers. How Lexa would lean into her touch every time she ran the back of her fingers across her cheek. And every time her alpha’s lips touched hers; it was a feeling she could never get use to. A feeling that washed over her body like nothing before.

Clarke wished that her ears were a recorder so she could record Lexa’s laugh. To replay over and over again like it could be the soundtrack to her life. To record the brunette’s soft content hums when the blonde would get wrapped up in her alpha’s strong arms. Or the way Lexa would say her name. Like the omega’s name was safe in the alpha’s mouth. The click of the ‘K’ and the many ways it fell out of her mouth in a sigh or chant when making love, or during playful banter.

Octavia lets out a long groan while Raven fake gags. “We might have to rethink giving Lexa a shot if she turned you into a fucking sap.”

“I'm being serious. It's so different with her.” Being with Lexa made her breathless, but at the same time it made her breathe again. She's like that first breath of crisp morning air. She's energizing, but provides this calming effect. The omega’s internal swooning is interrupted by her friends’ endless questions.

“No Griffin! We want the dirt. Is she all 50 shades of grey on you?”

“Yeah!! Is she worth it? Does she work it? Does put her thing down, flip it and reverse it?”

“Does she drive around town contemplating where you gonna lay you down?”

Octavia tries singing. “Do you gotta her saying, my my my! Wish that she, she could pull over and get this thing started right now.”

“She wanna do something freaky to youuuu.” Raven continues and dramatically points at Clarke while humping the bed.

Still covered by the sheet, Clarke rolls at of bed to get away from her weird friends and makes her way to grab clothes. “Guys, my sex life isn't based on a book a suburban mom reads because her mate and her are too vanilla in the bedroom. Nor is it a 90's hip hop or r&b song.” Before disappearing into the closet to change, she looks over her shoulder, “But I will tell you, they call her commander for a reason.”

Raven and Octavia start shouting question after question. Clarke reappears fully clothed. She has a mischievous look on her face.

“Enough about me, I want to talk about the sexual tension between Rae and Anya!”

The beta shrinks back trying to melt into the bed and disappear. Octavia squeals in excitement as she diverts her attention to the beta. “Yeah!! Let’s talk about that! Did you test out her wand?” O suggests wagging her eyebrows.

Raven gasps at the absurd accusation. “I would never associate myself with a Death Eater!”

“If she’s anything like Lexa, you’ll die from bliss when she eats you out.” The blonde omega giggles. Octavia gives her a high five.

The beta scowls at her friends and makes her way to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

On her way back to Clarke’s from the office, the alpha decides to stop by the corner café to pick up some breakfast goodies. Turning the corner and approaching the storefront, a familiar alpha sat at a table sipping coffee and flipping through the newspaper.

“Roan.” Lexa said with a small shy smile.

The man looked up from the paper and returned a friendly grin. “Lexa, good morning!” He gestured for her to join him.

The brunette felt somewhat awkward. She dug her hands into her jacket pockets and shifted between looking at the other alpha and the ground. She wants to thank him for being such a good friend to Clarke, and apologize for not being the nicest person. At the same time she also had so many questions.

“I want to thank—“ She started.

Roan cut her off quick. “Lexa, I’m going to stop you right there. I get where you’re going, and you don't have to thank me. I was doing what any decent person would do. So there is nothing to thank me for.”

Lexa went to open her mouth to speak, but he cut her off again. “And there is nothing to apologize for. You were or maybe you still are suspicious of me, which is understandable. You are protecting your mate, as you should. If you didn't, that's where we would have a problem.”

She sat there tight-lipped staring at the other alpha. She wants to know why he’s here and not at his rightful place behind Nia. She could ask, but they aren’t close, merely acquaintances, and it would be rude to pry. But asking would sate her wolf’s suspicions.

She bit the bullet and asked. “Why did you leave Azgeda?”

Roan folded the newspaper and placed it on the table, giving the brunette his full attention. “Why do you think?”

“There are rumors.” Lexa made eye contact. “Rumors that you abandoned your responsibilities and fled, marked as a traitor and banished from Azgeda territories.”

He hums, and nods his head. “That is correct.”

Lexa is taken back at his admission. She’s unsure on how to feel. The alpha before her born with the same purpose as she. Practically born into royalty to lead their people, is marked as a traitor. Anywhere you go regardless of your status, as wolves they were all raised with the same dynamic of follow your pack leader, fight for your pack, and serve your pack.

“You know our ways. As you Trikru say, ‘Azgeda, are harsh and barbaric.’ We are savages not willing to adapt to the new world, but stay ignorant in our old ways.”

Roan traces the woven bracelet on his right wrist, like it is a nervous tick. Lexa hadn't noticed it before. But now seeing it up close, it looks old and worn. She watches as Roan twists the bracelet around until a silver band flat against his skin, and knotted securely into the bracelet comes into view. Lexa eyes the band and the more she looks at it, the more it became clear that it is a ring, a wedding band maybe. The alpha watches on as the Azgeda alpha traces his fingers along the ring. Touching it with such softness, as if inflicting any more pressure would make the item disappear along with his whole life.

Roan doesn't look up. "You're right about Azgeda.” Lexa thinks how Roan is nothing like any other Azgeda alpha she had crossed paths with. He may be born from that icy lineage, but he is the complete opposite. If anything he's his own brand of wolf. He is strong, respectful, and loyal. All traits of any wolf, but unlike Azgeda who are cold, ruthless, and egotistic, Roan is kind, warm, and level headed. Those traits are nonexistent in Azegda.

“What do you really know of Azgeda ways?”

“I know Nia still runs your wolves with alphas on top of the food chain, and everyone else beneath them both figuratively and physically.” Lexa is unable to not bare teeth. “I know she believes alphas should not have to control themselves because it is not in their nature to be controlled.”

Roan hums in agreement. “Azgeda alphas are raised thinking they are born to be pleased.”

Lexa thinks about the wolves’ history. Way back when, wolves ran wild with no real rules set besides follow their pack leader and know their status in the pack. Alphas on top, omegas on bottom and betas fell in line wherever was needed. It was animalistic. Alphas did as pleased never having to control themselves. Taking anything and fighting for what was theirs. The bloodlines were fighting constantly during that period. There was no peace. No truce. It was dog eat dog. The race was dwindling. Lexa's lineage was the one to break pattern. Her forefathers paved the way for a better life, changing their dynamics to be fairer. More humane.  

Generations passed by, the dynamics between wolves changed. It depended on how and where one was raised. Other cultures and traditions would differ from bloodlines. In Trikru, for the most part everyone was treated the same, but omegas mostly didn’t partake in the more strenuous activities like alphas did. So it just fell into that way of alphas being the protector and provider, whereas the omega stayed home to breed and bare pups. And betas well, it varied. That was their way. Omegas were never forced to breed, but it’s just how things were. In Trikru, alphas were never under any circumstance pardoned for not controlling themselves. Omegas were worshipped who brought life into the world, and anyone who brought them harm was punishable by death. Any alpha that lost control and forced himself or herself onto anyone would be killed.

Other bloodlines fell into the same dynamics, and wolves became more civil. One’s biology did not stop anyone from being something. Alphas, betas, and omegas were all treated equally. Status didn’t mean a thing anymore. No position, status or anything was out of reach for anyone. The bloodlines flourished and the race started to repopulate. They accepted their humanity and created laws and new punishments. Anyone who forced himself or herself on anyone would be branded as a reminder of what they had done and for everyone to know. Later, another option was provided for the oppressor to be locked away forever to live in solitude and think on their mistakes. Most of them go mad, wishing they were dead instead of living in hell everyday. Now in present day the causality is able to choose their attackers punishment. That is how Trikru and most bloodlines lived now, but Azgeda did not.

Over the years, Azgeda got better, but still stayed uncivilized. They believed the other bloodlines were weak to ever let omega be anything but a salve and breeder. The treatment of omegas improved, but only because most of their omegas died out. They were rare in Azgeda due to the mistreatment. Still, they refused to adapt to the new world.

Roan is still looking down at his wrist, and tracing over the ring. “Since omegas were so rare, Nia had them work for us. Doing menial housework or grunt work at the office. She obviously wanted the remaining omegas near us under her watchful eye and within reach for her selfish reasons. No one dared to question it." Roan pauses.

"I mated one.”

Lexa’s shocked. Roan has a mate? Where is she or he? She eyes Roan’s neck trying to find the claim mark. She didn’t see anything. Is his mate’s bite hidden? Maybe to hide it from Nia? Maybe under his shirt? But she’s seen him shirtless at the gym, and she never saw anything resembling a claim bite.

“As you said, Nia believes alphas shouldn't have to control themselves. Most wolves in Azgeda are decent enough. But we have some foul ones, and then we have the vile wolves that don’t care about anything, not even something so sacred as claim marks. The off-putting smell of another on their victim doesn’t make them stray. If anything, that’s their favorite game.”

Lexa releases a warning growl, angered by what she’s hearing.

“Echo and I mated exchanging claim marks.” He smiled remembering the night of total bliss as their souls bonded. “She was fascinated with the new world, wanted to adapt to the new ways. But I couldn’t abandon my duty. I was next to lead. I was born for that very purpose. So I gave her a ring signifying my promise to her as mates, and also for our assimilation into the new culture. I swore to her that when I became pack leader I would change things.”

He shook off the reminiscence. “At first, Nia was proud that I had a willing omega as my own. But she was only proud because she wanted me to sire pups for her to build to her reign. It was never out of happiness for me.” He sighed. “We didn’t want to have pups yet, we weren’t ready as a couple, and we didn't want to bring pups into a time where Nia could influence them. We wanted a better way for our pups. What if one of them turned out to be an omega? Nia wouldn't be pleased, and what would that mean for our pup? He or she would be born into slavery and forced into mating and be a breeder without say.” He clenched his jaw. “We couldn’t have that. But to Nia, our refusal to have pups was disobedience, which had consequences.”

“I don’t know what she had planned for us, but I begged for mercy." He dropped his eyes in shame for begging. Alphas don’t beg. But Lexa understood the weight of it; it was for him and his mate. Any wolf would do anything for their mate. “Nia blamed Echo for us not wanting pups. Nia accused her of being infertile, and no son of hers would have a broken omega. She wanted to punish Echo. We denied it all, and I accepted all consequences.” Lexa quickly got onto Nia’s plan.

“Nia offered one deal, and one deal only. She wanted me to take my rightful place as her heir and be the alpha I was born to be. I agreed immediately. She wanted me to be her lap dog at the expense of saving my mate against her wrath.” Lexa nods. She would’ve taken the deal too. “But that wasn’t the only part of the deal. Nia wanted more. She wanted me to remove my mating mark. She said that no real alpha should be claimed. We belong to no one, and no heir of hers could be seen that way.” Roan fingers over the part where his neck and shoulder connect. It's smooth, but he touches it as if trying to trace his mate's bite. Trying to find the imprint of his mate’s canines. “I didn’t want to agree, and Echo begged me not to, to just let her deal with the consequences. But how could I?! How could I let Nia decide her fate?!” Roan levels with Lexa. There is a pain so deep in his eyes.

“Nia would stop at nothing until Echo’s soul was broken. She would send her dogs to intimidate us. And they are those vile creatures not below taking a claimed omega. I couldn’t let that happen. I would never.” The ice wolf balls his fists.

“All I kept thinking was, better her than I right?” He huffs. “I told Nia I would remove it the next day. I thought I could at least spend one more night bonded to Echo.”

“You know of my sister? Ontari?”

“Yes. I’ve heard she is identical to Nia.”

Roan grunts. “She’s worse.”

 

* * *

 

_Roan and Echo are standing side by side. Echo holding onto her alpha pleading for him not to take the deal._

_“I’ll do it.”_

_“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Nia wags her finger side to side. “Not so fast.” She nods to one of her goons. He disappears for a quick second only to come back with Ontari and Azgeda’s most known doctor, Dr. Lorelei Tsing. Then it clicked. It all made sense. Nia wanted his claim mark removed now, not a second later. Roan gently removed himself from Echo’s grasp, and stood in front of her as Ontari and Dr. Tsing approached._

_“Hello, brother.” Ontari greets Roan. She looks over his shoulder to Echo. She smirks. It was predatory. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep this thing company.”_

_Roan fought the urge to growl knowing Ontari was trying to get a rise out of him. He was severely out numbered and the best thing to do was play by their rules and get out. He turned to his omega, and pressed his forehead to hers. Drowning in her scent. Soaking the last minutes of feeling their bond. He gave her hands a tight squeeze and ran his thumb over the ring on her finger, hoping it would convey all his feelings. Hoping she’d understand that he loves her. He was yanked from her grasp by Nia’s dogs. Two held his arms, and kicked him in the back of the knees forcing him to kneel. Dr. Tsing stood in front of him, crisp lab coat on, with protective goggles, and elastic gloves._

_“Before we proceed, do you understand the procedure and what it entails?”_

_The alpha nods._

_“I will apply a local anesthetic to numb—“_

_“Oh, get on with it! He doesn’t need it numbed. I would rather you take a hot blade and press it to his flesh than use all this fancy medical equipment.” Nia snarls. She quickly calms, and lifts her chin. “But we are an evolved species and of class, so just get on and have it removed!”_

_Dr. Tsing directs her attention back to Roan. “Since the bite is still fresh and is an open wound, I will cauterize it and smooth out the skin effectively burning away the claim mark.”_

_The doctor readies the cautery instrument to begin the process._

_Roan takes one last look towards Echo standing beside Ontari. Echo’s expression was struggling between fight or flight mode. He internally begged for her to remain calm, but Echo lunges forward towards Dr. Tsing in a last attempt to stop everything. Ontari was quick and caught her by the hair and yanked her back._

_“Know your place omega!” The alpha roared as she reeled Echo back to her side._

_“Echo, please stop fighting!” Roan tries to stand._

_The omega doesn’t listen. She continues fighting and clawed at Ontari to get away. Ontari raises her hand, and backhands her across the face. Roan is up and kicking at his guards, angered by his sister laying a hand on his mate. He rushes to her, but the other wolves are pulling at him and jumping in the way. Echo uses everything in her to break free from Ontari. She takes one step towards her alpha, and drops to her knees showing her neck in submission. Roan lets out a fierce growl as he feels his mate forced into submission by another. He beats everyone around him to the ground. Roan surges towards Ontari._

_“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Ontari starts, much like Nia did earlier. She grips onto Echo who is still kneeling on the floor in submission. “Wouldn’t want something worse to happen to your omega.” Ontari grabs blonde hair to tilt Echo’s head more to the side exposing her neck even more. “We can remove her mark too, and then throw her to the pack to fight over.”_

_Roan closes his eyes trying to calm his anger. He wants nothing more than to rip Ontari’s throat out and kill every last person in the room. But with wolves getting up from his beating and more rushing in, he’s not sure he’d survive. Then what would happen to Echo? The alpha moves back to Dr. Tsing, and kneels to continue the procedure._

_As his claim mark is being cauterized, Echo’s sobs fill the room._

 

* * *

 

“I remember I could smell my own flesh burning.” Roan lets out a bitter laugh. “What's funny is the cauterization didn't hurt me. Hearing my mate scream in agony burned my ears more than that procedure could. What hurt the most was when I opened my eyes… I saw my mate. The look on her face when she saw her mate mark on me gone, and not to feel her bond in my chest.... I died right there. And Nia had won.”

Lexa gulped downed her emotions.

“You know when your mate dies you feel it. It's like an empty sinking feeling in your chest and your heart. When you dissolve your mating mark... it's different. You don't feel anything, as if you never had a mate. Like she was never there. But for Echo her still holding my mark, she felt like I had died. She couldn't look at me.”

"So what happened? How’d you end up here?"

"Echo left me. I came home one day, after doing dirty work for Nia and she was gone. Nothing was left, but the ring I gave her."

The brunette’s heart breaks for the other alpha.

“I don’t blame her. But mating mark or not, I'm still hers. Anyways, that was the last straw. I left Azgeda that day. With her not there, there was no real reason for me to stay. I went looking for her hoping that with me leaving, we could start again. I traveled to Floukru lands, since most wolves go there to find solace. She wasn’t there so I just kept traveling hoping I’d bump into her one day. Then, I bumped into Clarke.”

Lexa swallows down her jealously and grits out a question that’s been bouncing around her head. “So with Clarke is… is she your second chance? Is that why you stuck around?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking. I was roaming around aimlessly looking for Echo. And it hit me, maybe Echo doesn’t want to be found. Maybe she is better off without me, and who am I to deny her of that when I’ve already caused so much pain? I decided to stay put, maybe build a life of my own. Tried making friends, but everyone looks at me funny. Raven told me I have resting bitch face… so I guess that explains it." He laughs. "One day this witty omega is kicking ass in my class and talks to me like a normal person. I got to know Clarke, and she is everything Echo wanted.”

Lexa still feels her jealousy rising. It undoubtedly sounds like Roan is replacing Echo with Clarke. And trying to make up for past failures. The Azgeda wolf laughs.

“Clarke is the future. So is the rest of the pack. They are everything Echo wanted for our future. And that's why I stayed. They gave me a second chance to live the life I was always supposed to live.”

The brunette lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She gets it. He was a wolf that came from a world where he was bound to duty, and Clarke and the pack gave him a life to live for himself; to blend into a world outside of wolf politics and status. He had lost the one person that kept him sane in his world, and the pack had given him a newfound purpose and freedom.

She smiles at him, “I’m happy you found them.”

He smiles back, “Me too. And I’m happy you and Clarke found each other.” It’s an informal acceptance between them. He might not of directly said it, but he was welcoming her to the pack.

“Well, I should get home.” He says as he stands.

“Oh, yeah of course!” She remembers she was picking up breakfast for Clarke. “You should stop by Clarke’s to have breakfast with us.”

He grasps forearms with her. “I never say no to food. But better buy enough for a small army. Raven might be home, and between her and Clarke if there isn’t enough, war will break out.”

The alpha laughs and makes her way to buy double the amount of food she had originally planned. 

 

* * *

 

Lexa almost drops the boxes in her hands as she sees that the door to Clarke’s apartment is cracked open. She swears when she left this morning it was locked and completely closed. She even double checked, not to be too safe with her sleeping mate still inside. The alpha feels the worry and panic creep into her. She wants to rush in, but in reality she needs to approach this in a calm quiet manner in case there is an intruder inside. She doesn't want to announce her presence only for the intruder to startle and run off. She slowly nudges the door open and peers inside. She’s ready for danger to pop out.

Instead she finds Roan crouched behind the couch with what looks like an egg broken on his face, with eggshells mixed into his hair. The alpha looks around and sees no one else, but the kitchen looks like a tornado went through it. There are pans scattered on the stove, flour all over the counter tops and floors, something that looks like some sort of batter, maybe for pancakes, on the ceilings and walls. She looks back to Roan. He’s frantically mouthing and gesturing for her to get down. Before she can question him, an egg is launched from behind the kitchen island and is barreling into her chest. She’s splattered with broken yolk. The alpha stumbles back a little shocked that she’s just been egged.

“You’ve been hit!” Roan yells as he reaches out of cover to pull her behind the couch.

Still in shock Lexa stutters out, “What’s going on?!”

“We’re under attack. We need to join forces and work together to take them down!”

“What the heck are you talking about? Where’s Clarke?” The alpha moves to get up to search for the omega. Roan yanks her back down.

“We’re in a time of war, and your mate is on the other side!” The brunette is still not following.

Roan gives her an incredulous look for not catching onto the game. “I was about to go home, but I smelled something burning from the girls’ apartment. When I got here Octavia, Raven and Clarke were trying to make pancakes. I tried to help them before they burnt down the building, but they pushed me out of the kitchen.”

Lexa still doesn’t understand how that resulted to them being at war.

“I insisted on helping, but they started chucking eggs at me yelling I’m the enemy trying to take over their territory.“

Lexa peaks up behind the couch. It’s quiet, very quiet. She gets back down and turns to Roan ready to command her warrior. She’s interrupted when a bored looking John Murphy strolls through the door nonchalant and unsurprised about the front door being wide open, and the mess all around. He’s holding a full carton of eggs. He eyes the hiding pair. “The fuck are you two alphas doing? Where’s Clarke? I got this cryptic message about an emergency and to bring eggs.” Roan and Lexa motion for him to stand back. An egg whizzes by him, missing him by an inch and splatters into the wall behind him. The omega dives towards the two alphas. “Let me guess? The three stooges are up to no good, and this carton of eggs is part of it?” The alphas nod. “Guess there really is an eggmergency. So alpha dogs, what’s the plan?”

Lexa breaks down her war plan and sets it into motion.

The alpha calls out to her lover. “Clarke, I bought those pastries from the corner café you like so much.” She holds the pink bakery box up as if it were a white flag waving surrender. “I got extra so we have more than enough to share with Octavia and Raven.” The brunette peaks out and holds up the second box. She sees blond hair pop up from behind the island counter. She knew her mate, and the terrible twins couldn’t resist food. Green meets blue. Lexa starts standing up from behind the couch both boxes in hand. “Heya Skiprisa.” _Hello Sky princess._ The alpha greets. “I’m going to walk over these goodies, and maybe we can discuss a truce?” She hears soft whispers coming from the kitchen, and it looks like Clarke is being pulled down possibly by the other two telling the omega not to trust her. The blonde quickly hushes the voices and makes her way over to the alpha.

The brunette eyes Clarke’s neck littered in hickeys. It makes her feel fuzzy. It almost makes her lose focus. She almost forfeits, ending the war so she could paint Clarke’s entire body with love bites as a declaration of her love.

 _Almost_.

The omega struts over, arms reaching out to grab the boxes. Lexa whistles, signaling her team to make their move. Roan and Murphy jump out from behind the couch grabbing the blonde and taking her hostage.

Clarke tries to break free. “What is this? What did you do?”

Lexa places the boxes down. “What you would’ve done.”

“Please don’t do this.” The omega pleads.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I made this choice with my head, and not my heart.”

With Clarke captured and tied up securely, Murphy stays behind to watch over her as Roan and Lexa move to infiltrate the enemy base. They crouch and move stealthy through the living room and up the kitchen taking the full carton of eggs with them. Roan stashes the carton of eggs in a safe place after they load up with ammunition. Lexa signals Roan on the count of three to ambush the duo. They jump out from opposite sides of the island trapping them in. The beta and omega startle, but don't back down. They hold up their arms ready to egg the two alphas.

“Not so fast.” Roan says waving a finger at them. “We have Clarke. Drop the eggs, or the omega gets it.”

Raven and Octavia put their eggs down. They hold up their hands in surrender, and move to stand. They’re scowling and angry about their loss. The two alphas grin in victory as they face them to dish out their punishment.

“C’mon guys, let’s talk about this.” Raven tries.

Roan shakes his head. “Jus drein jus daun.” _Blood must have blood._

“Any last words?” Lexa asks as she readies herself.

“Yeah, careful who you trust.”

Lexa and Roan whip around to the sound of Clarke’s voice. There is the blonde beauty, free from her ties with their carton of eggs in her hands. The alphas look to Murphy for an explanation.

He shrugs. “You guys really think I’d follow you two? They’re my pack.” He takes an egg from Clarke.

The alphas are surrounded.

They make eye contact having a silent conversation to start egging them. If they’re going down, they aren’t going down without a fight. But then, from behind eggs are smashed on top of both their heads. They close their eyes as yolk spills down their faces. They’re stunned. Lexa and Roan slowly open their eyes hoping that's the end of it. The alphas are greeted with four smug wolves each with an egg in their hand.

Furies of eggs are thrown at them.

Game over, they’ve officially lost. 

 

* * *

 

After clean up the group sat around digging into the baked goods. Lexa and Roan sat there sulking.

“I can’t believe you betrayed us John.” Roan says.

Murphy shrugs, not feeling an ounce of guilt. “All in a days work.”

“You guys started it! Lexa betrayed Clarke!” Octavia accused with her mouth full.

“I saved her! I kept her safe and away from the action!”

“Okay prince charming. You kidnapped the princess and locked her up from ‘harm’s way’. This is the 21st century; the princess doesn’t need to be saved.”

The alpha grumbles. Clarke sits in Lexa’s lap cooing over how cute of a sore loser the alpha is.

Raven is quick to groan at the disgustingly cute public display of affection. “Guys, where are we going this winter for our annual trip?”

“Annual trip?” Lexa tilts her head in confusion like a pup.

“Every winter, we take a couple days off to end the year in a bang.” Murphy explains as he spreads his hands and wiggles his fingers mimicking an explosion. “Can we go up north this time and see snow?!”

Roan looks uneasy about the suggestion. Up north meant up towards Azgeda. The pack was fully aware of his past. “No guys, I don't want to risk it. Why don't we go somewhere warm?”

“But we’ve never seen the snow! And what could go wrong with big bad alpha over here?” Raven cocks her thumb towards Lexa.

“Yeah! And we can invite Anya! That makes nine of us. We’re solid.” Octavia suggests.

The ice wolf still looks reluctant. He looks over at the other alpha for an out. Before Lexa can help, Raven and Octavia are throwing their arms up dramatically. “PLEASE!!!! We just want to play in snow and have a snowball fight!”

“We can just go far enough north until we hit snow!” Octavia pleads with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

“We don’t even have to stay there the whole time. We can play for a bit, then go somewhere else.” John says with his own puppy dog eyes.

Roan and Lexa look over to Clarke.

They’ve officially lost, again.

“I guess we’re going to see snow.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, drop me something. Always love hearing from all of you!
> 
> Until next time guys!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm 2 weeks late, but Happy New Year! Hope everyones 2017 is already better than 2016.

It's been too long. Way too fucking long. Lexa and Clarke haven't seen each other in a week. Clarke and Lincoln have been working around the clock to have the weekend cleared for their annual trip. They exchanged shifts with everyone they knew which resulted to both of them to sleep, eat and breath the hospital. Clarke doesn't even remember the last time she stepped foot outside for fresh air. She'd been working to the bone, and any free second she got, she spent trying to clock in a few z's. So she hasn't had the time to have a real conversation with her mate. They sent a few text messages back and forth with "I miss you" and "I wish you were here," but nothing more. To say Clarke was on edge was an under statement. She had never missed anyone the way she missed Lexa. That's how she ended up power walking; borderline jogging turn sprint, while weaving through faceless bystanders a few blocks down from the hospital to Lexa's building. She hopes she has a long enough break to have lunch with her mate. The blonde didn't call to ask if the brunette had a spare moment, without a second thought she just bolted out the hospital doors with one mission on her mind.

Get to Lexa.

Clarke missed the alpha's scent, her half smirk, bright smile, forest green eyes, everything and anything that is Lexa. All she needed at the least was a quick glimpse of her lover. She knew they were both busy, but the omega needs a quick fix to calm her wolf. She's riding the elevator up to Lexa's floor and her wolf is anxious at the anticipation for her and her mate's reunion. She stands in the back corner watching the light ding as they stop at every floor. When she arrives to her destination, she's greeted with a young sandy colored hair alpha. He looks more of a pup that should be playing on a swing set rather than manning the front desk at a law firm. He's all bright eyed and giddy when greeting her. When she smiles back, he blushes. _What a cute little pup_ , she thinks to herself as she pushes back her omega instincts to grab and coddle him like a child.

"Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin. I don't have an appointment, but I'm here to see Lexa Woods."

His eyes light up at the name drop, and Clarke’s smile widens. Proud that her alpha can leave that effect on others. She watches as he looks over his shoulder following his gaze to what looks like a conference room. The walls are clear glass, and there is a long table, filled with suits. She shifts her eyes hoping to catch a peek of her favorite person. 

And there at the head of the table, standing with her shoulders pulled back, hands clasped behind her, with a wide stance and looking all sorts of regal in the midst of her element, was her alpha.

 _Gods, what a sight for such sore eyes._ Clarke thought as she started feeling the tension and anxiety roll off of her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Griffin. She is in a meeting right now. You are welcome to wait. They should be finished soon." 

"Thank you...." she prompts, not knowing his name. Her eyes searching to find a nameplate on the desk.

"Aden." He beams while finding his nameplate and moving it in front of him. He gently rubs it to shine the fake gold. "I'll be sure to let Ms. Woods know you are here as soon as she is out.”

“Ah. Well, thank you Aden. I’ve heard great things about you from Lexa.”

Lexa has mentioned the bright boy being her protégé. She hopes to mentor and shape into a promising young lawyer. She can see why Lexa is so taken to him. He's passionate and eager, attentive and not cold like most people in the field.

“Th-Thank, thank you Dr. Griffin. Lex— I mean Ms. Woods does not discuss her personal life much, but there has been an extra pep in her walk since she’s met you.”

She smiles again at the young alpha then takes a seat where she has a clear view of the conference room. If she's going to wait, she's going to spend her time doing something “productive”, like ogling her alpha from afar.

She watches her mate ooze authority. The omega feels hot. She crosses her legs, and tries to tame her lusty needs. The blonde continues to watch her lover. She notices that Lexa's crisp white shirt has the top buttons casually unbuttoned. She thinks how she'd love to stick her hand in her mate's shirt and feel warm skin under her touch. Run them along the collarbone and when her patience gets the best of her, she wants to rip the shirt off of the alpha buttons scattering over the floor to expose the brunette’s perky breast and rock hard abs.

“Yo blondie! Pick your jaw off the floor and stop trying to eye fuck my cousin, this is a work place for fucks sake!”

Fuck her life. If Raven weren’t around to mess with her and make snarky smart ass comments, of course the universe would send Anya in her steed.

“Hello to you too Anya. And for the millionth time my name is Clarke.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Anya plops down next to the blonde. “There are so many names to call you with your good earth cleavage, but my all time favorite is Wanheda”

The blonde cocks an eyebrow at the alpha. “Why?”

“Because from what I heard you’re the commander of death.”

“Is that supposed to be flattering? Because its not. I’m a doctor, I save more people than kill—“

Anya rolls her eyes. “No, calm your tits, it’s because you kill in the bedroom”

Clarke turns 50 shades of red.

“No reason to get shy Wanheda, you should be proud to be able to bring Heda to her knees.”

The omega clears her throat. “Anyways, what brings you here Anya? Besides talking about my sex life. Perhaps you came to your senses and wanted intel on a certain beta?"

Anya’s cool smooth attitude melts at the mention of Raven. “N-Noo. No, why would you think that?” She tries to compose herself by rolling her shoulders back and sitting up straighter. “I work a couple floors down. Since you’ve been mated to the hospital Heda has been on edge. She’s been skipping meals and throwing herself into work to distract her from your absence. I’ve been forcing her to take a break and have lunch with me everyday.”

The omega softens. Her alpha wasn’t fairing much better than her.

“Hey,” Anya nudged her ever so lightly. Obvious that affection wasn't really her thing, but was still trying. The alpha understood that mates didn’t do well when apart for too long, and the blonde and her cousin being true mates probably made the separation even more difficult. She knew they hadn’t sealed their bond completely making them both extra anxious. “You guys have the whole weekend to bone, so don't look so down.” Clarke laughed at the alpha’s attempt to comfort her.

“Soooo, what’s in the bag?” Anya asks as her stomach growled.

Again the blonde chuckled, “It’s lunch for Lex and I, but you both should eat it. I have to head back.” Clarke looked back to the conference room to get one last view of her lover. Yet again, she tries not to think about how Lexa commanding the room turns her on. She tries to think of anything else, but like Lexa could read her thoughts the alpha turns to look at her.

Green meets blue. 

The omega gets lost in forest green. She doesn't know if she wants to drape herself all over the conference table and be rutted into. To feel the authority and claim of her alpha. Or, if she wants to circle her arms on top of her lover's shoulder's to play with the baby hairs at the base of the brunette's neck making her mate purr and melt into her. 

She doesn't know what to do. But what she does know for certain is seeing those green eyes were the definition of coming _home._

So lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice that Lexa wrapped up the meeting and was making her way to the omega. The blonde hops up and flings herself into the alpha’s strong arms.

Every day apart, every second missing each other fell away as they melded together.

They’re broken out of their little world when they hear the crinkle of wrapping paper. They look over to Anya opening up one of the sandwiches Clarke bought for lunch.

The alpha takes a large bite. “What? Clarke said I could have it! And you guys are too busy trying hump it out in public, so why let this delicious sandwich go to waste?” She takes another bite.

“Don’t eat mine! We’ll be right back.” Lexa tells Anya as she pulls Clarke down the hallway to her private office. She glances over to Aden in a silent request to hold her calls. Again, with his bright smiles he waves them off in understanding.

Lexa pulls Clarke into her office and shuts the door. She immediately wraps around her omega. The blonde circles her arms around the brunette as they try to hug more. Desperately trying to make up for each other’s absence. There are no words spoken between them, everything they feel falling out in their actions. The silence is filled with deep breaths as they inhale each other scents getting drunk off the smell of home. The alpha runs her hands underneath Clarke’s scrub top, in need to feel her mate’s bare skin underneath her fingertips while Clarke nuzzles into the brunette’s neck. They stay wrapped in each other until the blonde pulls back.

“I have to go.” She presses her forehead onto Lexa’s. The alpha nods making no effort to let go, but instead captures her lover’s lips. The kiss is deep and passionate. She releases Clarke’s lips with a loud pop, and the blonde is panting with her eyes half lidded. They stay holding on two each other until the very absolute last second.

There’s a knock on the door. Anya is attempting to whisper through the door, but it's still loud enough for the whole floor to hear. “Branwada.” _Fool._ Lexa says under her breath.

“Lex I don't want to be a cock block if you’re getting some right now, but if you’re already eating Clarke…” They hear fidgeting and more crinkling of a wrapper. “Can I have your sandwich?”

Lexa sighs while opening the door to reveal Anya mid bite into her sandwich. The brunette snatches away her lunch and places it on her desk. Turning back to Clarke she thanks her.

The blonde is still tucked into the side of the alpha with their hips pressed together and hands threaded. She places a gentle kiss at the corner of her mate’s lips, then pulls her body away. “No problem, but I really need head back to the hospital now.” Clarke doesn’t want to go, she still hasn’t let go of Lexa’s hand. She plays with their fingers little while longer and swipes her thumb across white knuckles. It’s like Lexa is holding onto her like a lifeline. The omega takes a step towards the door, but the alpha pulls her back to crash their lips together. It takes her breath away. Unlike the first kiss where it was gentle and filled with tender ‘I miss you’s’ laced in the alpha’s lips.

This one is all teeth and tongue spiked with ‘I need you now.’ Clarke unwillingly pulls back and immediately regrets it already missing Lexa’s lips on hers. The brunette chases the blonde’s lips, but Clarke places a firm hand on her mate’s chest and untangles herself entirely from the alpha because _damn_ if she doesn’t go now, she’ll never leave and Anya will get a free show with her lunch.

Before she leaves completely, she leans in lips hovering over the alpha’s ear. “We’ll be back together before you know it. Patience, baby.” She nips Lexa’s earlobe and leaves open mouth kisses down the column of her neck. Where the neck and shoulder meet, Clarke bites down careful not break skin but enough to leave a mark then soothes it with her tongue. Lexa is left with a dazed look.

The omega walks down the hall towards the elevator. “Bye babe, later Anya. See you both this weekend.”

Anya whistles. “Damn you the real MVP. Later Wanheda. Tell...” She clears her throat sounding more collected and smooth rather than eager. “Tell Raven I said, hey.”

Clarke gives her a "are you for real" type look. “Yeah, whatever Anya.” The blonde glances back to Lexa one last time trying to ingrain all her features to help her get through her last shift at work, then steps into the elevator. The alpha watches her go never taking her eyes off her favorite blues until the doors shut and dings for the descent down.

Lexa recollects herself and turns to her cousin. "Tell her you said hey? Are you serious, Ahn? Couldn’t think of something better than that?”

“Like what, pup?” Anya rolls her eyes. _This should be good, getting romance tips for my adorkable pup cousin._ She thinks to herself.

The brunette sits down and starts eating. “I don't know, but not something like ‘hey.’ Why not say something original and honest?”

“I'm not going to follow in your footsteps and be a sap saying something gay like…” Anya clasps her hands together, bats her eyelashes. “Your eyes reflect my soul.” The alpha fake gags.

The younger woman snorts. “That's not your style. I was thinking more along the lines of you want to fuck her face or have her sit on yours.”

Anya's eyes bug out of her head like a cartoon character and her jaw hung so low it looks unhinged. Lexa keeps eating her lunch watching her cousin try to compose herself. She sees the blonde alpha pull her phone out and starts typing a message.

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Clarke."

The younger woman places her sandwich down trying to grab at the phone. “What? Why?!”

Anya uses her longer arms to place her palm to Lexa’s face and shove her away much like she did when they were younger except there’s no dirt in the office for her to shove the brunette into. “Because I’m asking her if she lets you kiss her with that filthy mouth of yours.”

Anya’s phone dings indicating a new message. She reads it out loud. “’You bet I do.’ Followed by a bunch of wet emojis.” The older alpha lets out a boisterous laugh and slaps her knee. “You finally brought home a worthy mate. And she has hot friends.” Anya reaches out to pinch Lexa's cheeks. “I’m so proud of you.” Then she reaches down to grab the rest of Lexa's sandwich.

“Hey!” The brunette protests trying to snatch it back. 

“I need the extra calories.” Anya says as she takes a bite.

“For what?”

“Being honest with Raven and hoping it takes me to pound town.“

This time, Lexa actually gags and loses her appetite.

 

* * *

 

Lexa stops by the hospital hoping to steal a moment with Clarke and drop off dinner. Stepping off the elevator onto Clarke's assigned floor, she stops in her tracks when she sees Clarke standing at the doctors station, chart in hand. The blonde has on glasses. Lexa never knew Clarke wore glasses. They have a thick black rim, and are perfectly perched on the tip of the blonde’s button nose. Her hair is in a wild bun with a few rebellious strands that frame her face. She's in dark blue scrubs that are complemented with her white crisp lab coat complete with a Litmann stethoscope around her neck. Lexa doesn't know what it is, but looking at Clarke she feels warmth that spreads throughout her body mostly in her lower region. It has to be the doctor's coat. She sees Clarke run slender fingers to the lapels of the doctor’s coat to straighten it out. There’s that feeling again. It _definitely_ has to be the doctor’s coat. There’s fluttering when she watches Clarke push her glasses back up. _Maybe it’s the glasses?_

Lexa stays stuck as she watches Clarke scrunch her face while reading the medical chart. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration and her tongue peaks out between teeth as Clarke pats her pockets looking for a pen. Lexa notices it is poked into blond hair on top of her head. The omega continues her search patting every part of her body, until the alpha sees a light bulb go off for Clarke. The omega's face lights up as she reaches up and pulls the pen out of blond hair. Her hair tumbles down, slightly wavy from being up all day. Again, there’s tingling _. Fuck._ It’s not the doctor’s coat or the glasses. _It is definitely, Clarke._

_All of Clarke._

She's interrupted in admiring her lover when a woman with dark hair steps in front of her. "Hi, may I help you? Do you need help finding a patient?" Lexa blinks a few times. Her focus now on who is speaking to her. Lexa looks at the woman with a warm smile noticing the name on a nurse badge. "Hi Maya. I'm here to see Dr. Griffin." Maya's smile widens and her eyes light up. Clarke seems to have that effect on everyone. Maya gestures for the alpha to follow her down to the doctor's station. 

“Dr. Griffin…” Clarke doesn’t look up as she continues to write notes, but responds in the same professional manner, but in a teasing tone. “Maya Vie…” Maya chuckles. “You have a visitor here, and looks like you got dinner too.” Clarke looks up, and her face breaks into a radiant smile when she spots Lexa.

The omega closes the chart and puts it back in its respective spot and goes to greet the alpha. “Hey you, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

They've been together for a couple months and Clarke still makes her feel fuzzy and nervous. Some might blame it on them still being in the honeymoon phase, but Lexa knows it’s not that. The brunette rolls back on the balls of her feet with a bashful smile. “I just left the office, and I thought since you brought me lunch I could bring you dinner.”

The blonde’s eyes drop to the take out bag in the alpha’s hands. Her smile widens, and as she looks back up to her mate her eyes fill with a soft thank you. They stay there gazing at each other, too caught up in each other to notice the audience they gathered around them. Onlookers curious to know who the attractive alpha is with their favorite resident doctor.

They’re snapped out of reverie when a familiar beta wraps his arms around their shoulders.

“My favorite couple! What are you doing here Lex?” Lincoln asks as he tightens his hold on the two.

She wiggles the take out bag as an explanation.

“Such an alpha providing for your mate.” He teases. She rolls her eyes. “Well it’s good you’re here. We can discuss driving arrangements for the trip.”

The pack decided that they would drive a few hours up north just below Azgeda border to play in the snow, and maybe stop for lunch. Then drive back down to Lexa’s private lake house that was an hour out of their city where they would spend their weekend staying safely in Trikru territory.

Still with his arms around the couple, he pulls them tighter into his chest, and rests his cheek on a pile of blond hair suggesting that Lexa or Anya drive and pick up Clarke, Raven and Roan in their car, while he takes Octavia, Bellamy and Murphy in his.

Lexa gives him a thumbs up. He finally pulls back to really look at the two since they’ve been oddly silent. The beta notices their heated glances and obvious heart eyes full confession of longing through soft eyes and dilated pupils. Feeling like he interrupted something intimate between true mates he scurries away speed dialing Octavia missing her more than ever after being in the presence of pure love.

Clarke pulls them away from prying eyes to a secluded hallway.

“Are we about to pull a Grey’s Anatomy, and find an empty on call room?” The alpha asks suggestively.

The omega circles her arms around the alpha’s lithe waist. “Not tonight, baby.” The blonde smirks. “I’ll fulfill that fantasy another time. My pager will ring any second for my next surgery.” She presses herself closer to her mate. “I just wanted you to myself.”

The alpha kisses her and whispers into her lips, “You have me.”

“You know what I mean.” And Lexa does because they can’t catch a break with all the interruptions. As if on cue from the gods Clarke’s pager goes off. The blonde groans and presses her forehead to Lexa’s.

“Less than twelve hours.”

“Less than twelve hours…” Lexa repeats. “And you’re all mine.”

“All yours.” The omega sighs. “For the entire weekend.”

They pull apart and Lexa hands Clarke her dinner. She kisses her mate’s forehead and taps her on the bum to send her off. Clarke lets out a playful growl before stealing one more kiss, and then takes off in a brisk walk to rush into surgery. 

 

* * *

 

Lexa and Anya arrive at the ass crack of dawn.

Clarke calls shotgun as she throws her bag in the back. Roan and Anya take up the back seats leaving the middle bitch seat for Raven. The beta arrives dragging her half asleep self and looks at the seating arrangement.

“Where am I going to sit?” She grumbles.

Anya ever so quick to respond says, “You can sit in my lap.” She taps her legs. “Or my face.” She winks at the brunette. “It’s up to you, I’m not picky.”

Raven grumbles some more. Something about it being too early for this shit and climbs over the annoyingly attractive alpha and situates herself in the middle seat hugging her backpack. The first couple of hours on the road are silent with everyone falling back asleep except for Lexa who is driving. Slowly each passenger wakes up. First Anya and Roan who remain quiet enjoying the view out their windows. Then Raven awakens complaining about her stomach eating itself. She breaks into her bag. Pulling out enough food for a small army, then proceeding to eating everything in record time.

Clarke is the last to wake up to Raven’s whining.

“Lexaaa pleaseeee!! I’m dying!!” The beta throws her head back in exaggeration and claws at her own chest for extra dramatics.

“Raven, you are not dying.” Lexa says as she looks in the rear view mirror at the pouting beta. “You just ate. You can have the pastries when Clarke wakes up.”

Raven pushes forwards over the center console with her head between the couple. “I’ve known Clarke my whole life! She won’t care if we eat them without her! Trust me!”

Clarke succumbs to fact that she won’t be able to go back to sleep. “That’s the thing Rae, you can’t be trusted with food.”

The brunette ignores Clarke’s statement. “She’s awake! There is a god!!”

The omega picks up the pink box and opens it up revealing an assortment of breakfast goodies. She picks out a large danish for her and Lexa to share then passes the box to the starving occupants in the back. She takes a bite of her food ignoring the arguing behind her about how Raven gets to pick last since she didn’t share her food and the others have had nothing to eat. Her eyes close as she savors the sweet pastry. The omega then leans to Lexa feeding the alpha as she drives. They take turns taking bites. When finished, Clarke licks the sticky sugar off her fingertips.

From the corner of her eye, Lexa can see Clarke’s tongue swirling around gathering sugar crystals off her fingertips. Eyes closing in bliss as the sweetness hits her taste buds.

The alpha’s mouth goes dry.

“Hey pup, you thirsty?” Raven asks with her mouth full. Anya and Roan snicker.

The alpha clears her throat focusing back on the road. “Now that you’re all awake, would you guys like to listen to music?” She holds up the aux cord.

“I call dibs on being DJ! I have the best playlist!” Raven snatches the cord and plugs her phone in. Get Low by Lil Jon and The Eastside Boyz blasts through the speakers. Clarke and Raven immediately start singing a long.

“To the window!” The omega and beta sing as they point to a window.

“To the wall!” They both point in the opposite direction.

Both point down dragging their hands down their bodies singing, “To the swea—“

They’re cut off by Anya grabbing Raven’s phone and in same beat as the song sings, “To the trash where you belong!”

She skips to the next song ignoring all protests from Raven and Clarke. As they continue driving, Clarke grabs Lexa’s freehand to lace their fingers. The omega is looking at the alpha with fondness, but also with intensity. The brunette tries to ignore it, brush it off and hope Clarke redirects her attention elsewhere so she could focus on driving and not crashing the car. After the omega’s unwavering gaze, the alpha murmurs, “If you keep looking at me like that, I might need to pull over.”

The blonde sweetly brings their connected hands to her mouth and places soft kisses along the brunette's knuckles. Lexa wanted to melt into a puddle of gay.

Raven watches their sickeningly cute heart eyes. “Ughh I'm going to fling myself out the car.”

“No ones stopping you.” Clarke mutters.

“I second that.” Lexa says with a nod.

“Hey!” Raven pouts. “You guys are rude! C’mon Roan don't you agree that they need to turn it down a notch?”

Roan shrugs. “I think it's refreshing. Who said romance was dead?”

“Oh godddd! Who would've thought you…” She pokes Roan in the chest. “Roan of Azgeda. Prince of Ice Nation, Son of Ice bitch... is a secret softie and Clexa's number one fan!!”

Lexa tilts her head in confusion. “Clexa?”

The beta holds one hand out. “Lexa plus…” She holds her other hand out. “Clarke equals…” She smashes her hands together in a loud clap. “Clexa!! Duh, Lex get with it. Haven't you seen my fan page?”

Clarke chimes in. “Fan page?”

Raven pulls up her phone with pictures of them. Secret candid pictures taken at pack nights, some at Raven and Clarke's apartment, or them at the gym. There were a few pictures of the pack. Some of Raven, Anya and Octavia making throwing up faces at the couple. Others with Lincoln and Roan looking at them fondly, and some of Bellamy and Murphy copying their poses.

“Why do you have a page dedicated to them?”Anya asks over the beta’s shoulder.

The beta sinks back into her seat holding her phone in both hands and shrugs her shoulders. “It's just nice to see that true mates exist.” She looks vulnerable while expressing herself.

Anya and Roan share a look. From both sides of the beta, they wrap her up in their arms.

Roan places a sloppy kiss on the beta’s head. “Aww you're a secret softie too!!”

“Clexa doing good in this world by melting even the coldest hearts! It’s like a Disney movie waiting to be made!!” Anya says as she squeezes Raven.

The beta struggles against them. “Ew get off of me!!”

Clarke takes pictures of the love fest from the front seat and chuckles.

“Clarke you better delete those!!” Raven mutters as she accepts defeat and melts into the alphas’ hold.

 

* * *

 

They pull up to a winter wonderland. It's a vast field that has been powdered with fresh snow. Before Lexa can even park the car, Clarke and Raven jump out and run towards field to play. The three alphas see the same situation happening in Lincoln’s car. Octavia and Murphy hot behind Clarke and Raven.

When the alphas finally make their way to the field, the omegas and beta are chasing after each other with snowballs. The terrible triplets are ganging up on Murphy. He runs away trying to not to get caught, but falls face first into white fluff and they pile on top of him shoving snow down his pants.

Clarke makes her way to Lexa. The omega’s teeth are chattering, nose and cheeks rosy from the cold. The blonde’s current state is the reason why the alpha doesn’t like the cold or snow. Her Trikru blood and bones need the warmth of the sun, not chilled in an ice kingdom. But as she’s watching her mate approach, the omega has a smile that warmed Lexa right up.

The alpha pulls Clarke flush against her. “Having fun?”

The omega spreads her arms out and drops her head back. “Yes!” She breathes out. “Lex it’s so beautiful out here!” She continues to babble a million miles a second about how happy she is to be seeing snow for the first time. Lexa’s eyes stay firm on Clarke. “Mm yes. Beautiful.”

The other woman drops her chin from the sky gracing the brunette with her award-winning smile. She places a tiny kiss on the alpha’s cold nose. She wraps her arms around her lover and spins them. Lexa holds on tight and giggles at Clarke’s enthusiasm.

As they stop to catch their breaths, Lexa cups Clarke’s cold hands to warm them. She looks up to Clarke who is still vibrating in excitement. The world around them melts even though there is faint off key singing of Baby It’s Cold Outside coming from Raven as she chases Anya with a snowball. The alpha focuses on her mate as she pulls the beanie on the omega’s head down more to cover her ears. She makes sure the scarf around the blonde’s neck is snug enough to keep her warm. At the same time Clarke is making sure the alpha’s jacket is all zipped and buttoned up.

Raven chucks a snowball at Clarke and Lexa interrupting the sappy moment between the two lovers. Clarke screams, "Raven!"

"Ooo Clarkey, I love it when you scream my name." She says teasingly while wagging her eyebrows. She throws another in the omega's direction, "Scream it again!!" 

The omega bolts after the beta.

They spend the next hour or so playing and causing a ruckus until they’re forced to stop due to an accident where they end up at a near by pub.

Murphy is clutching his bloody nose as they enter the establishment. Bellamy is fussing over him asking if he’s okay, while scolding his sister.

“Belllllll, it was an accident!” Octavia says as she stomps into the warm pub behind her brother.

He looks at her skeptically. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” Murphy explains.

“See!” O exclaims, and points at herself and Murphy. “Omegas are tough. Worried for nothing!”

“I know you guys are tough. But we had to stop because you turned a simple game into a bloodthirsty competition. I don't even understand how you broke his nose!” He watches Clarke’s nimble fingers work to fix his mate’s nose.

Octavia waves him off not wanting to give him details.

They’re all chatting away and enjoying their time together. Lexa and Roan are scanning the area. They both had mentioned they feel like they’re being watched.

Roan stays vigilant trying to pin the perpetrator. He finally recognizes it.

Ontari.

He informs Lexa and they gather to leave. As they approach the exit, Ontari steps in their path.

Eyes predatory, she smiles at the pack.

“Hello brother. Looks like you've been busy.” Her eyes shift from Roan to the pack. She knows she’s greatly outnumbered. But she is certain they won’t attack unless she makes the first move. The Azgeda alpha knows they would follow a more peaceful approach. She internally scoffs thinking, peaceful? More like weak.

“Three omegas.” She licks her lips and scans over their bodies.

“Two might be claimed, but you know us Azgeda. That doesn't put us off. Just another scar.” She traces the ones on her face. “And besides, those can be easily removed.” She clicks her tongue. “You know all about that, right brother?”

Bellamy and Lincoln let out territorial growls.

She ignores them.

“My, my, but this one.” She fixes her gaze on Clarke. “Unmated and quite the looker.” They see her take a deep breath. “She’s been scent marked by… “ Her eyes fall on Lexa. “You.”

Roan places himself in front of both Lexa and Clarke. “What are you doing here Ontari?”

Ontari slowly paces around them. It’s a tactic. She’s alone, but she’s herding them in. “You really think it wouldn’t get to Azgeda that the Prince is home? I had to see it for myself. You really have hit rock bottom, brother. Associating yourself with Trikru.” She lets out a disgusted grunt. “I thought banishment would teach you a lesson, but you grew more soft and weak. You are neither fit nor worthy of your wolf. No wonder Echo left you.” She snarls. “Too bad I never got the chance to mount her before she ran away. What a waste of such a pretty little thing.”

Roan advances forward, and so does the rest of the pack. Clarke reaches around Lexa and pulls Roan back. Their eyes connect, and the omega shakes her head commanding him and everyone to pull back and not let her get to them.

Ontari switches her gaze between her brother and the omega. She laughs. It’s shrill and menacing. “You’re taking orders from this omega? What she has between her legs so good it has you submitting? Can’t wait for a taste.”

Lexa shoves Roan aside, lunging forward landing a solid punch to Ontari’s jaw. Anya and Roan quickly pull and hold her back from doing any more damage.

The Azgeda wolf straightens up, laughing again while she wipes the blood from her lip. “Hit a nerve, have I?”

The air is thick and the pack is ready for the take down if she makes a move. Ontari doesn’t falter. She fixes her gaze back on Clarke. “Once you get rid of that awful wet dog smell, you’ll be my new favorite toy.” Lexa blocks Clarke’s body with her own. Ontari looks at all the omegas while she walks backwards. “New and used toys.”

She lingers. Waiting for them to take the bait as she stares them down. Daring them to go after her. It’s a challenge. 

Anya steps forward to accept. But Lexa pulls her back. It’s too calculated, and she knows Ontari is playing with them.

Clarke reaches out grabbing her alpha’s wrist lightly, fingers pressing into the indent where the pulse is. It was her omega getting a feel of her mate being alive, to feel real concrete evidence to sync their heartbeats and calm their inner storms.

Ontari leaves without another word.

"Let her go. She's baiting us to follow her. Probably into Azgeda for an ambush." Lexa quips.

The tension in the pack is still high. Lexa is still shaking in anger. Her alpha is absolutely livid for that disgrace even looking at Clarke and the pack. As a group they decide it’s best to leave and cancel the trip. The trip home is spent in complete silence, but the closer they get to home the pack's tension starts to calm. But Lexa is still fuming with a vice grip on the steering wheel. Nothing anyone said sated her wolf. Anya and Roan said words of understanding, while Raven did what she did best and joked about the situation. Nothing helped. It was as if the alpha couldn’t hear them. The alpha only calmed when her omega would brush her knuckles, or graze soft fingertips on her arm. Clarke knew Lexa didn’t want to talk, but it wasn’t going to stop her from reminding her that she was there. Whenever the alpha was ready, her omega would be there.

Lexa was stuck in her head. Ontari was disgusting and a humiliation to all wolves. The way she referred to the omegas as toys. _Her omega_. She was angry that Clarke still didn’t bare her mark. But would that really have changed things? The Azgeda mutt said it was nothing but a scar, as if it were something to overlook and ignore. Her alpha raged within her. How could a person be so vile? So disrespecting of their most sacred traditions? She was outraged. The alpha uses everything in her to push down her rising fury to not rally everyone she knows to Azgeda lands and lay waste to that worthless pack. She wouldn’t just be doing the pack a favor, but their entire world would be better off without them. She wants the bloodline exterminated from the earth as if they never existed at all. She wants their self righteous, pompous, close-minded ideals to die along with them. If she didn’t control herself, there would be nothing left. Not even ashes. Lexa exhaled shaky breaths as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. The more she fought with herself, the more she realized she wasn’t even angry with Clarke. She was never angry with Clarke. She could never be angry over her not baring her mark because that would make her just as bad. She was angry that those types of people existed and posed a threat to her mate and her pack. 

 

* * *

 

Lexa pulls up to the trio’s building after dropping Anya off. Raven and Roan say their goodbyes as Clarke lingers. The alpha has yet to say a word. The omega grabs their bags and pulls the brunette down to the underground parking. They step into the garage and Clarke holds up her beeper to unlock a white Jeep Wrangler. Lexa never knew her mate had a car, let alone a jeep. In a way she's surprised, but at the same time it's so fitting for Clarke. The jeep is splattered in mud and has one of those removal hoods. The blonde throws their stuff in, and guides the brunette to get in.

When they pull out of the garage, the sun is just setting as they cruise down the high way to their destination.

Lexa looks over, and all her anger washes away. She’s witnessed beauty in the world. When the skies open up after a rainy day and the sun shines through. When a pup smiles and breaks into laughter. The crinkle at the corner of her mother’s eyes when she smiles. But looking over at Clarke with the sun setting in the window behind her, oranges, yellows and reds bleed into each other; Lexa had never seen anything more beautiful. Well, maybe Clarke in the throes of passion when her lips form an ‘o’ as she unravels… but this, right now is a different type of beautiful.

Her omega is singing along with the radio, and the alpha has no idea what her mate is singing, or where they’re going, but being there beside Clarke never felt more right. They could drive to the ends of the earth, and as long as she had this beautiful omega next to her, she would go anywhere.

They pull off the highway and Clarke takes a few turns until they’re off roading. They drive down a dirt road until they hit trees where they can’t drive through.

The sun has completely set as the darkness envelops the night sky. The only source of light was the moon and stars above. Clarke has taken them out of the city and into the woods. The omega parks her jeep. Lexa stays seated wondering what they’re doing as she watches the blonde get out. Clarke drops her head back lightly and takes a long deep a breath of fresh air. Taking in the wildlife. Letting her wolf take over. When the omega exhales, the alpha can see her breath in the cold air. The alpha moves out of the car mimicking the omega. She recognizes that they're not too far from her lake house.

Clarke starts walking towards the tree line. She looks back at Lexa. There's a certain look in her eye, but Lexa can’t place the meaning. Suddenly, the omega darts into the tress. Lexa startles and bolts after her. Clarke obviously knows her way around these woods because Lexa loses her. She calms her sudden panic of losing her mate and tries focusing on her senses as she weaves through trees. She feels their bond in her chest and knows Clarke's safe. The alpha then catches a whiff of her favorite scent.

_Clarke._

She picks up speed following the trail. Her eyes adjust to the darkness as she's hurtling over fallen trees and dunking under low grown branches until she comes to an open clearing. Perched on a low boulder is the love of her life. In the moonlight, her blonde hair looks white. If Clarke were to transform into an actual wolf right now, Lexa knows her mate's pelt would be a beautiful white and silver blend. She’s stuck frozen in awe of her mate's beauty. She feels rejuvenated. Her senses are wild from all the adrenaline pumping through her veins from the chase between her and her omega.

The brunette makes her way to sit next to the blonde, thighs touching shoulders bumping. She leans forward and drops a kiss to the omega’s cheek delicately breathing out, “Thank you.”

It’s a thank you for everything. For understanding that she needed to deal with her inner turmoil. For staying near pouring out silent support and calming pheromones. For knowing exactly what she needed without say. For providing her wolf the ability to surface. It was a thank you for being Clarke. Her Clarke.

She stays facing Clarke. Intricately tracing her eyes over her lover’s features.

The blonde finally meets her mate’s gaze. She climb’s into the alpha’s lap and presses her forehead to the brunette’s temple. Lexa circles her arms around her waist, the last bit of the tension rolling off her body as she exhales and the scent of her mate makes its way into her lungs.

Clarke leans back to look into emerald eyes. “You’re not alone anymore. When you feel out of control. When you feel that you are not yourself. On any bad day, or even good…” The omega traces her index figure along the alpha’s jaw before she cups her face. “I will be there for you. Loud, silent, whatever. I will be there. Let me anchor you. Or even when you need to let go, just remember to come back home. Back home, to me.”

The brunette pulls their bodies flush. “Always, _niron_ _._ ”

Lexa doesn't translate the term of endearment. If Clarke knew, she doesn’t say anything. They stay wrapped in each other and silence a bit longer.

“I’m sorry. I was so angry. I was so angry because Ontari poses a threat. She threatens your safety. And you, you are everything to me Clarke. Before you, I was alone.” Lexa looks up at the stars, at the universe. “I felt so small, so insignificant. I’m not saying I was lost. I know who I am. I know my worth. But Clarke with you, I didn’t see you coming. My life is planned. It’s meticulous. I had given up on the notion of love and finding a mate. But you, you spun earth off its axis throwing me into a whirlwind. These feelings are uncharted. I never needed anyone the way I need you. And I’m not saying I can’t live without you because I can. I can, but I don’t want to. I want you, all of you. Me and you, everyday.”

“You have me. I’m yours.”

“And I you.”

They sat there under the protection of the stars until the blonde shivered.

“Let’s get out of here, you’re cold.” Clarke stands and helps Lexa up.

“To yours or mine?”

“Mine, my lake house isn’t too far from here.”

They get to the jeep and the drive mostly in silence besides directions. When they pull up, Clarke had envisioned a cozy sizable cabin near a lake, but she is graced with a two-story home that looks straight from a movie. Lexa fishes out her keys and opens the doors ushering Clarke to come in.

“Make yourself at home. Let me go grab our things.”

The blonde looks around, taking everything in. It’s homey, and although it is a bit cold from winter season, the home itself is warm with the cozy furniture that look as if they’ve been used for decades during family holidays. She steps further into the house deciding she wants to find the master bathroom and take a hot bath, but across the house she spots large windows with a mesmerizing view of the lake.

Lexa runs back to the jeep to grab both their bags. She comes back inside, and locks the door. She shivers a bit, and figures she should turn the heat on. After, she makes her way upstairs to the master suite thinking Clarke would make herself comfortable in there. But she steps in and it’s empty. The alpha checks the en suite. Empty. The brunette walks around upstairs looking into each room, and just like the others, it turns up empty. Walking back down the stairs she calls Clarke’s name out, but is met with no answer. She passes by the large windows of the living area that overlooks the lake, and there at the very end their private dock, was her omega.

The alpha grabs a few blankets then jogs down to her mate.

“Thought you were cold?”

Clarke hums as she holds herself tighter while looking up at the sky. “It’s a full moon, and the stars are so bright tonight.”

The brunette makes quick work to make a comfy puddle of blankets for them to lie on. She lays back pulling Clarke down with her to warm them up by tucking the blonde under her chin, but Clarke shifts on top of the alpha.

Blue meets green.

The omega captures the alpha’s lips into a languid kiss. It’s slow and scary like the first time. It holds innocence and leaves them both breathless. Lexa pulls back to see a twinkle in the omega’s eyes that rival with the stars, and her skin looks as if it is made of the moon. If Lexa didn't know any better, she would think Clarke would float right on up to her rightful place beside the all the cosmos above them. Or if there were a lunar deity, she would pluck Clarke from earth to place her among the stars.

But there the omega was, lying on top of her. They were under the very sky she'd ask the gods to bring her a mate. Under the same sky she decided she'd never find love.

Tonight they lay under the night sky for the stars to bare witness to the greatest love story. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this chapter didn't have smut. It was a filler chapter, just wait though.... next chapter gon be lit, fam.
> 
> You know the drill, drop me something below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, it didn’t take me over a month to update!
> 
> Note the rating change, and this picks right up from last chapter.  
> Listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nB4hLP5yKM) while reading this chapter. Or at least for the smut. It fits, trust me.
> 
> All mistakes and errors are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa can smell it. Her senses still wild and heightened. Despite the strong scent of pine and the smell of earth. Beneath Clarke's perfume, there is a scent of her arousal. Thick and permeable pouring out of her pores reaching out to the alpha’s nose like a sweet, sweet calling. Serenading her into a foggy haze. Lexa can almost taste it on her tongue. Her mouth waters as the hunger builds within her.

Clarke dips down with her lips hovering over her lover’s. Her tongue snakes out of her mouth, tip licking into Lexa’s. The brunette can’t take it. She wants to suck on the blonde’s tongue and devour her whole. But she has self-control. She wants to worship her omega. With no words between them, and faint sound of the wildlife behind them she hopes her body can show how she feels for her mate. The alpha lifts her head to capture the omega’s lips. She kisses her. As their lips meet, it's soft.

Clarke has been kissed before by almost lovers, past lovers, and there had been many kisses from Lexa before this. To reiterate, she has been kissed, but never like this.

Gods, never like this.

People say when kissing the right person it is said that we see fireworks. That an explosion of color is seen behind our eyelids, and the world stops for that single moment. In movies it’s captured as the couple leans in, and their lips meet in perfect tandem with the fireworks popping off into the sky. The camera zooms in and circles around them, letting the rest of the world fade behind them because in that moment all that mattered was the two of them.

That’s not what Clarke feels.

No.

She feels more. More than any Golden Globe award-winning movie could ever capture. No amount of awards could do this kiss justice.

She had read somewhere the bible states the creation of light, planets, birds, animals; all of earth’s land and water, the sun, the moon and all the stars that hang above were created in six days. Six days to create the sky and earth.

And maybe that is true, but the kiss they share that very second, Clarke swears she saw how galaxies were made. The collision of their lips is what formed universes, erupted mountains and exploded volcanoes. That kiss was the creation of everything and anything.

Neither fought to dominate. It wasn’t a battle of tongues to force one into submission. It was a kiss where they match each other’s efforts, a kiss that poured out their love to sync and bind them.

Clarke pulls back. She sits up, and Lexa follows. Together, they start ridding of their clothes. Letting their skin bathe in the moonlight. Fully bare, the omega laid down on her back while her alpha blanketed her body with her own. The skin on skin contact sent their bodies on overdrive. The brunette traced her hands and eyes up her lover’s body until she came face to face with her mate.

Green meets blue.

Like the first time they met, Lexa felt like she was drowning in a sea of blue. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and each time she dove into Clarke’s it was always different. It was never the same as the last. There was always something familiar, but at the same time something new, something uncharted. But one thing is always constant. Looking into the depths of Clarke, it is always special. There is never a loss of wonder. They never lost their spark. There is always a fire that burns so brightly when Clarke looks at her, and it fueled her every part of her. Like Clarke will always see her in a certain light that will never die out.

Lexa was looking so lovingly at Clarke. Like an unstoppable force, she couldn’t resist and pulled her lover down into a searing kiss. The omega wraps her legs around her mate, thrusting her core against the alpha’s stiff rod.

When the blonde’s slick heat met the brunette, Lexa pulled out of the kiss and pressed her forehead to her mate’s. Her breath hitches. She swears Clarke must hear her heartbeat speed up. Similar to the first time their eyes locked, her heart pounds against her ribcage begging to be set free.

Clarke is a withering mess beneath her. Panting and out of breath, squirming in anticipation. "Please, Lexa." The omega begs. "I need to feel you."

Tonight, Lexa’s body will prove to Clarke that the omega was made to be loved by her. That the alpha’s hands were built to soothe and satisfy every need of the blonde’s body. And that from the start they were never a one-time thing, but their love was an every day and every night type of dedication. She hopes her body could paint the passion of their love that is never less than extraordinary.

Lexa attaches to the omega’s neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh leaving blossoming marks of love in the alpha’s wake. Clarke lets out a long moan, and arches her body into her lover.

Lexa's love making is like a war plan. It's slow at first. Meticulous, and concise. Not exactly thorough because nothing ever goes to plan. But like Lexa is in everything she does, it is done in full. Clarke's body is entirely mapped out. The alpha's tongue traces every edge as if taking notes, studying her. Her alpha would find where her sweet spots are. The spots that made her back arch, mewl in delight, or incoherently mumble out expletives. Nothing on her was left untouched, undiscovered. Then Lexa went in for the strike.

The brunette’s fingers drag softly down Clarke’s body to her center. She growls when met with wet warmth. She fingers through her omega’s dripping folds, making sure her lover was wet and ready. Lexa pulled her fingers away. Clarke’s eyes snapped open, whining. The alpha brings them to her mouth, sucking and moaning at the taste of her omega.

The blonde surges up capturing the brunette’s mouth with her own. Taste buds bursting at the taste of her own arousal on the brunette’s tongue. Clarke reaches down, grasping her lover’s hard cock. She gives it a few quick strokes before lining it up with her entrance. Clarke looks at Lexa for consent. The alpha meets her lover’s gaze. Clarke’s blue eyes are indescribable, they held intensity, but the way she looked right now, Lexa saw the softest baby blues. And it isn’t a look Clarke has given. She doesn’t think she’s ever been looked at quite like this before. With such a wholehearted love. It was all Lexa needed to push forward and sink into Clarke’s tight canal. The omega hooked her legs around her mate and with her heels she pulled her lover further into her until Lexa bottoms out.

There’s a moment of stillness between them. This isn’t their first time. Far from it. But it feels different. It feels the start of something new. A beginning for them.

Lexa starts a slow steady pace. Long even pumps, in and out of Clarke. She grunts feeling her omega’s velvety walls surround and hug her member. She’ll never get use to the feeling of Clarke around her. She leans back to look at the blonde’s face. Clarke is radiant. Lexa feels like she spent her whole life living in black and white and hues of grey. But seeing Clarke in the throes of ecstasy. Seeing her body unravel and unwind, it was as if seeing bursts of color for the first time.

She picks up speed. Pushing deeper and faster into Clarke, and her mate welcomes it. The blonde scratches down her back, leaving behind evidence of their lovemaking. The night is no longer silent with the sound of slapping skin, and heavy moans and breaths. But Lexa’s favorite sounds of all are the silky wet noises coming from between the omega’s legs as she pumps in and out.

The alpha within her screams to knot her omega. _Mine. Mine. Mine_. She feels the base of her cock growing, but she’s not sure if this is the time. If Clarke is ready, if they are ready.

She calms her wolf, getting a hold of her feelings. As her inner beast tames, Lexa deciphers her own emotions. The brunette knows for her, it is the right moment. It feels like the perfect time to complete their bond. But how does her omega feel? Is it the right time for her? Does she want this? She doesn't want Clarke to feel pressured. 

It doesn’t surprise the alpha when the omega’s hands slide behind her neck to bring her closer. Vibrant blue eyes bore into her green ones. Like all the times before, her omega washes away all her insecurities and doubts. 

“I want this. I want you, Lexa.” Clarke says between breaths. "Knot me. Bite me. Make me yours." The omega gives her a tender look then turns her head baring her neck to the alpha.

Lexa’s wolf howls.

"Are you sure? I know when not in heat, taking my knot might—"

Clarke loves the way the brunette cares for her well being and consent. It separates her from the typical alpha breed of taking without care. But she doesn’t want to talk. The alpha doesn’t finish her sentence. Instead she lets out a long moan as she feels Clarke clench her pelvic muscles, wrapping tighter around her. That’s all the confirmation she needs.

The brunette pulls out of the blonde until just the tip of her cock stays buried in warmth, then she slams back in to the hilt. The alpha feels her knot growing and forming. Lexa pulls her hips back, pushing herself in deep hitting that spot she knows drives Clarke over the edge. Her omega's head is thrown back in bliss. One of the alpha’s hands grips harder at the omega’s hip enough for it to bruise as she thrusts harder. She feels the familiar rush in her member, her impending release reaching its peak. By the way Clarke is thrashing underneath her, she knows her omega is right there with her. A few more thrusts short and fast, her knots pops in. Clarke screams tumbling down head first over the edge into ecstasy. She clenches down as her lover explodes. The alpha’s body convulses as she empties her seed into her mate’s welcoming womb.

Lexa’s face drops into the crook of her mate’s neck her nose directly on the scent gland committing her lover to memory, and immortalizing the moment forever. Then she sinks her teeth into smooth unmarked skin. She feels Clarke do the same to her. A warm metallic taste floods her mouth. The pain and pleasure drives both of them over the edge again.

Lexa feels like she’s getting struck by lightening. At least, she guesses that's what it feels like. A bolt of electricity charges through every nerve ending. Shooting out energy that pulses every part of her. This is what it feels to be alive. To be mated with your true mate. Her soul surges with a new strength as it merges with Clarke’s, and together they transform.

She doesn’t let go over her hold until all her ropes of come are deep within her omega. When she releases her hold, the alpha purrs while licking over the fresh wound then places a gentle kiss to it. The omega does the same to her alpha’s neck. They both pull back to look at each other.

Green and blue eyes glowing with new power.

Lexa dips down to kiss her mate. "Ai meizen pakstoka, yu koma ai."  _My beautiful wolf, you honor me._ She rests her forehead against Clarke’s. "Osir keryon ste teina, niron."  _Our souls are entwined, lover._

The world around them is buzzing with a new energy. A celebration of their union. They stay wrapped in each other, tied as one breathing each other in as their souls continue to dance together under the night sky.

 

* * *

 

Sometime during the night, Lexa pulled out of Clarke after her knot had deflated. Both whimpered at the loss of being tied. Still half asleep the newly mated couple stumbled into the warmth of the house. Well, more like Lexa stumbled into the house carrying a wobbly legged Clarke bridal style. They fell into bed wrapped around each other.

Clarke woke up with sun hitting her face. She blinks away her sleepiness, smiling as she remembers where she is. She feels a strong hold around her waist. She turns in her lover’s arms. Her eyes fall on Lexa. The brunette looks so peaceful, so soft as she slept with the morning rays shining on her face. She reaches out to run her fingers through brown tresses. Even asleep, Lexa leans into Clarke's touch. _How did I get so lucky_ , the omega asks herself. Clarke closes her eyes, inhaling deep. Still high off everything that happened. It feels surreal. She and Lexa are officially mated. As the scent fill her lungs, she smells it. She no longer smells her separate omega smell, or Lexa’s strong alpha scent. Instead something new hits her nostrils, a mixture of them both. It leaves her head feeling dazed. Everything in her spins. She lets out a groan because she’s highly aroused off their new combined scent. The sound stirs her alpha. Green eyes flutter open. As Lexa’s eyes adjust, Clarke smiles and greets her in a raspy voice. "Good morning."

First, the alpha breaks out into a tight-lipped smile. The omega chuckles. "What’s got you so smiley?"

Lexa’s closes her eyes and her smile turns into all teeth. She moves the blanket to cover her shit-eating grin. Clarke continues staring, highly amused. "Tell me."

The alpha shakes her head and pulls the covers over herself to hide more. The omega yanks the covers exposing all of Lexa’s naked glory. She slides on top of her mate, nose to nose, she asks, "What’s going on in that lovely mind of yours?"

The brunette mumbles a single word, "Perfect."

Clarke repeats in confusion, "Perfect?"

Lexa lets out a dreamy content sigh. "This morning." She kisses Clarke’s forehead. "You." Kiss to her left cheek. "Me." Kiss to her right cheek. "Us." She kisses the tip of Clarke’s nose. "Everything is perfect." And finally her lips press to Clarke’s. She kisses Clarke, and for the first time she doesn't wish for that to happen for the rest of her life. For the first time she knows she doesn't have to wish it because she gets to do exactly that. She knows she gets to wake up and kiss her mate's lips, and she knows it will definitely be for the rest of their lives.

The blonde beams. She hums her agreement, and trails kisses along her alpha’s jaw down to her claim mark where she nuzzles down. They laid there in comfortable silence not wanting to get out of bed yet. But Clarke’s stomach got the best of her.

"Want to make breakfast?"

The alpha rolls the omega onto her back. "I know what I want for breakfast."

Just like that, Clarke’s had an appetite for something else.

Lexa places hot open-mouthed kisses on Clarke’s bare chest. Nipping new constellations into creamy white skin, while diligent fingers found solace between Clarke’s legs. She wasn’t surprised that her mate is already soaked. She smelt Clarke’s arousal in her sleep. Skilled fingers slid between wet folds deliberately avoiding the swollen bundle of nerves.

Between her assaults on the blonde’s swells she husks, "I want to taste you. I want to slip my tongue inside you right when you come, so I can taste all of you." The omega was a withering mess, already on the verge of coming. The alpha removes her fingers and mouth off of Clarke.

Blue meets green.

"Do you want me to let you come?"

All Clarke could do was nod.

Lexa smirked. "Use your words, babygirl."

Clarke died right there. Lexa calling her babygirl did things to her, and she had the biggest urge to call her daddy. Maybe break that kink out for another time. Instead, she stuttered out a simple, "Yes."

The alpha licked down the omega’s body until she was positioned between the blonde’s legs. She dragged her tongue over the dribbled arousal down Clarke’s inner thigh. Her omega shivered, and her grip on the bed sheets tightened. Lexa used her fingers to spread Clarke open.

 _Beautiful_ , she thought. _Absolutely beautiful_.

Clarke’s pink folds were glistening. Dripping the omega’s sweet nectar. The alpha slowly licks up the center, gathering the juices at the tip of her tongue. She hums at the taste. Lexa flattens her tongue licking broad strokes. Clarke’s hips buck forward. The alpha smothers a smile, her omega is so eager. The brunette traces around the blonde’s clit, relishing the way her lover’s legs start to shake in anticipation for release.

She sucks the bundle of nerves into her mouth. Clarke’s hands move into Lexa’s brown locks, grabbing fistfuls of hair to keep her mate’s head in place. The alpha removes her lips, dipping down and delving her tongue deep into Clarke. The blonde shudders and curses, spreading her thighs wider making more room for Lexa to work. The alpha thrusts her tongue as the omega rocked her hips forward meeting the brunette’s face in a lazy, but tantalizing rhythm.

She feels the warning of her lover’s impending orgasm. She doubles her efforts, tongue fucking Clarke _._

_Harder._

_Faster_.

Until she feels a familiar clenching of the omega’s walls, and a new wetness floods out of her omega. The alpha greedily laps up the omega’s release. She gives Clarke’s mound soft gentle licks, slowly helping her mate by working her way down from climax. She makes her way back up Clarke’s body and pulls the covers up with her.

Lexa kisses Clarke letting the blonde taste herself. The omega flips them and starts making her way down the alpha’s body disappearing underneath the bed sheet.

"My turn," is the last thing she hears before her eyes roll back while Clarke does that swirling thing with her tongue that she loves so much.

 

* * *

 

Lexa rolls over in bed searching to wrap around her omega, but is met with an empty bed. She stretches her limbs and blinks out the fog in her eyes. Her nose and ears perk up when she smells the faint smell of coffee beans and hears the whistle of the kettle going off downstairs. The alpha swings her legs over the side of the bed, threw on a pair of boxer briefs and a sports bra.

Before she stepped out of the room she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Usually she looked like a mess first thing in the morning. Sleep lines on her face, hair looking more like a bird nest, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. But not to toot her own horn, today she is glowing. She looks alive rather than the living dead. But the most obvious difference is the fresh claiming mark on her flesh. Red and angry wound of perfect teeth imprinted on her skin signifying her official bond to Clarke. Her thoughts of last night flash in her mind; the lake dock, the moon and the stars, Clarke’s skin on hers. Her omega’s head thrown back moaning and chanting her name, begging to be brought over the edge and the loving confirmation in her cerulean blues to seal their souls together by sinking their teeth into each other.

Lexa puffs her chest in pride, and her inner wolf howls in memory. Clarke’s bite on her still feels warm and new, but it's obviously on its way to being healed to become a permanent scar. She took a deep breath and she felt it. She could feel Clarke pulsing through her veins. She could feel her mate. She closed her eyes focusing on the new feeling of their bond. The alpha broke out into a dopey grin. Her omega is happy. It's a content hum like feeling in her chest and she knew Clarke is currently feeling high as kite on happiness like she is. She takes one last proud glance at her mark, then padded her way down to her mate.

Entering the kitchen she is met with the sight of Clarke pouring steaming coffee into a mug. A hot cup of tea, definitely for the alpha, sat right beside it. Lexa notices that Clarke is wearing her flannel from last night. The sleeves are rolled up, and it doesn’t completely cover the omega’s ass. Mornings like this are my new favorite, the alpha declares to herself. The alpha feels familiar warmth in her stomach. Her mate looks good in everything. Casual, done up for a date, white doctor’s coat, spandex tight gym clothes, sweat pants, hair tied chillin’ with no make up on. Literally, she always looks amazing, but Clarke dressed in Lexa’s clothes has to be the best thing she’s ever seen. She waits for the blonde to set the coffee pot down before she molds her front to Clarke’s back.

"What are you doing?" She circles her arms around Clarke's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. The blonde leans back as she stirs creamer into her coffee. "Making breakfast. I need subsistence."

Lexa spins them so Clarke’s back hits the kitchen island. She pins her lover’s hips with her own. She finally gets to see Clarke’s front. The flannel is tight around her chest leaving the entire top half unbuttoned. The alpha feels herself harden. She lifts Clarke onto the counter top and settles between her legs. It certainly became Lexa’s favorite place to be. "Mm I thought we already had breakfast, but I can always go for seconds." She whispers against the omega’s collarbone. "Or in our case, thirds."

Clarke’s stomach makes a loud grumble. Lexa pulls back to look at the blonde who is looking sheepish, but not at all apologetic for her tummy making itself known.

The alpha giggles. And the omega's heart soars at the sound.

"I guess we should actually eat something."

"We’ve done plenty of eating." The blonde mutters.

The brunette starts moving around the kitchen pulling out ingredients for their meal. Even though it's closer to lunch, she decides breakfast food would suit her mate's cravings best. "Pancakes or waffles?" She asks her mate.

"Ummm..." Clarke drawls out while chewing her lip in indecision.

"Which is your favorite?"

Again, the omega chews her lip debating their merits as if one of the breakfast foods is going to save the world by getting rid of orange cheeto as president.

"Breakfast." She states confidently.

"What?"

"Breakfast is my favorite." Clarke smiles.

Lexa chuckles because all food is Clarke’s favorite. They work together making breakfast. They playfully bump hips and shoulders as they cook side by side. And in between filling the waffle iron with batter, they steal soft kisses that turn out into short make out sessions.

When their plates are stacked they sit to enjoy their meal. Clarke quickly dumps syrup all over her plate filling all the waffle cells with the sugary concoction. Lexa watches amused, as the omega cuts a piece off and takes the syrup soaked bite into her mouth. The blonde’s eyes close in satisfaction and she hums in happiness. They eat in comfortable silence besides the gratifying moans coming from the blonde. Clarke pops the last bite of her breakfast into her mouth, and smiles her tummy full and content.

The alpha reaches over with her thumb, wiping leftover syrup off her mate’s lips. She brings said thumb into her mouth. Her lips wrap around the digit, sucking off the sticky goodness that was just on Clarke. She lets go of her thumb with a pop and winks at the blonde, "Just as sweet as you."

It’s cheesy. Really fucking cheesy and kind of lame, but Clarke can't stop the flip-flops her heart is doing. She launches herself at Lexa landing in her lap. Pulling her lover into a bruising kiss. They both taste like maple syrup and cinnamon. The omega hums into the kiss, and then pulls back. Her mate is looking at her behind half lidded eyes wondering what the kiss was for. Clarke grins, "Had to taste for myself."

After clean up, the couple decides to spend the day outside by the lake. Since they're back in Trikru lands, the weather is perfect for a quick dip in the lake. Then they could lay out in the sun after. They quickly change into swimsuits. Clarke in to this mouth watering blue number, and Lexa in jaw dropping black. 

The alpha drags the omega down to the lake where a tree hangs over it. 

"Clarke c’mon this is my favorite!! There's a rope that me, Anya, and Lincoln would swing from!!"

She grabs hold of the rope giving it a quick tug confirming its security. She turns to her omega with a smug grin and launches herself off swinging into the lake in a loud splash. The brunette emerges from the water looking up to her mate, "Get that fine ass in here, Griffin!"

The blonde laughs. Not needing to be told twice she grabs hold of the rope and kicks off swinging into the lake just like Lexa had. When she resurfaces she notices that her top is missing. The omega treads in a circle searching for it.

"Lex, babe I lost my—" The blonde looks up at her mate and of course the smug alpha is holding her bikini top.

"Lose something, niron?"

"Ha ha, give it back." The omega swims towards her. 

The alpha pouts. "But they came out to play!"

The omega reaches out to grab her top back, but the alpha swims away towards the shore leaving a topless Clarke behind.

On dry land, Clarke covers herself up with her arm. The omega tries reaching for her top from Lexa again. "I’ll take this back, thank you!"

The alpha dodges the omega. "No! It will pay for its insolence."

The omega arches her brow in amusement. "Oh yeah? And what crime did my bikini top make?"

"Holding such precious cargo hostage!" The brunette waves her hands at Clarke's breasts. Her eyes and mind distracted by such a marvelous sight that she almost forgets her train of thought. "It will pay with a thousand cuts!" The blonde rolls her eyes no malice in her face just entertainment. Of course her alpha would make up a crazy weird story to tear her bikini to shreds just for her to walk around topless. 

"Is that so?" Clarke lets her arm fall to her side exposing her completely. 

Lexa forgets how to breathe. She'll never get tired of seeing her omega's bare naked body. The blonde steps foward slowly, eyes cunning, hips swaying.

"As owner of the offended garment I take full responsibility. What’s my punishment?" Clarke says seductively as she steps into Lexa’s personal space. Bodies inches apart.

The alpha puts on her game face, but the omega doesn’t miss the obvious gulp her lover takes. "I will forgive you and this thing for all crimes for one condition."

The omega nods for the alpha to continue.

"You and I will create an alliance through union. You are to be my wife." She says solemnly. "What say you, skaiprisa?"

Clarke stares up like the answer is going to drop out of the sky.  

She breaks into a grin. Steps forward certain Lexa could feel her warm breath. "Seal the deal with a kiss?" Her eyes drop to Lexa's lips. Lexa gives a tiny nod and closes her eyes waiting for Clarke to crash their lips together. Instead, the omega sneakily reaches behind the alpha yanking her swimsuit top from unsuspected fingers and hauls ass away from her lover.

"Oh you, sneaky— Clarke!" Lexa runs after her. Her mate is all smiles and giggles. It's hard to ignore the somersaults her heart is doing. A very happy Clarke Griffin does swells her heart, but she means business. She catches up, wraps her arms around the blonde spinning them until they fall to the ground in a heap of laughter. The alpha straddles the omega and begins tickling her. The blonde yells and yelps. 

"Do you surrender?" Fingers assaulting the omega’s sides.

"Never!" Clarke gets out between laughs. The alpha lets out a playful growl. Her omega is strong and her alpha howls in pride. Lexa continues until Clarke gives. "Fi— fine! I yield! I yield!"

The brunette's fingers halt, but stay firmly planted to the omegas curvy hips. She gazes down to the beauty before her. Clarke is still trying to catch her breath her bare chest still heavily rising and falling. She turns her neck exposing her fresh mating bite. The alpha preens at the sight. Lexa leans down to place a soft kiss to her mark. She calms and nuzzles the omega's neck. "Ain."  _Mine._

"How do you say 'yours' in trigedasleng?"

"Yun." Lexa translates. Clarke leans into Lexa. "Yun."

The brunette’s native tongue spilling out of Clarke’s mouth makes her shiver. She quickly shakes off the feeling.

"How could you run away from my proposal?"

"I'm basically your wife. That claim mark is more solid than any ring."

"So?" Lexa lifts her head. "I want to go all the way."

"We went all the way last night."

"You know what I mean." The alpha playfully nips her mate's ear. "The real deal."

The omega arches a brow, "So is this a real proposal?"

"No." The alpha shakes her head. "I'm going to do right by you. Ring, getting down on one knee." She says with conviction. "The whole shebang, baby."

Clarke chuckles. She’s mated to a dork. "Is that so?" She asks with a gleam in her eyes. Lexa hums and dips down for a kiss. 

Clarke leans in for another. "I can't wait, future Mrs. Griffin."

"Me either, future Mrs. Woods." Lexa responds not wanting to get into which surname the other is taking. She gets up, and then helps Clarke to her feet. She grabs the top, again. "I’m still not giving this back! Let them be free!!"

Clarke finally gets her swimsuit back and quickly double knots all the ties. They settle down and soak up some sun. The alpha reads, one hand holding her book, and the other playing with Clarke’s hair that’s splayed out across her stomach where the omega’s head rests.

"What are you reading?" The omega asks in a curious voice. The alpha hands the book to her mate. Clarke examines the book. It’s beaten and used. The pages are creased and crinkled. The spine looks like it’s about to give out. To say the least, the book has seen better days. She flips to the page Lexa was reading. She skims the page and her heart skips a beat. She turns the page reading more, and again it’s as if the words are playing on her heartstrings.

The omega hands the book back to her lover. "Read to me, please?" Lexa looks a bit timid over what she was reading. Anya had always called her a loser for reading poetry books. But she always loved it. Writers from centuries ago through now poured their love out on to paper over their heart’s desire. _How romantic_ , she thought. She would read the book that held a collection of all her favorite love sonnets, and letters hoping one day she’d find a love that made her soar the way these writer’s felt for their lovers. She would read it over and over, and she couldn’t fathom feeling a love so strong, until Clarke came along. And now, all these words made sense. And held a more powerful meaning.

The alpha took back her book, cleared her throat and read out loud to her mate. Clarke settled back down, feeling the warmth of the sun and her lover. Lexa’s voice paired with the lovely poems was music to her ears. Again, she felt the familiar pulling on her heartstrings. _Play on maestro_ ; she thought as her alpha’s voice seeped to her soul.

 

* * *

 

The couple was golden tan from lying out, they decide to take a quick shower then start on dinner. As they step into their room, Clarke notices her phone consecutively buzzing on the nightstand where it's plugged in. She tells Lexa she'll be in soon. She unlocks her phone to find six new messages from none other than, Raven Reyes.

**_Rae Bae_ **

_C-dawg_

_Griffster_

_Gryffindor_

_Pay attention to me!! Give princess peach a break. I need some lovin’ too!_

_I see how it is, Clarke. You've gotten into a serious relationship, and now you ignore your best friend!? How could you!?_

_Do I mean nothing to you?!_

Clarke snorts. Raven sure does have a flair for dramatics. Her phone buzzes with another message.

**_Rae Bae_ **

_I know Lexa's Slytherin is deep in your chamber of secrets, but I'm more important._

**_Clarkey_ **

_What do you want Raven?_

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Finally coming up for air?_

**_Clarkey_ **

_Maybe._

_What do you want?_

**_Rae Bae_ **

_When are you coming home?_

**_Clarkey_ **

_Sometime tomorrow, why?_

**_Rae Bae_ **

_I'm bored!! Everyone is busy! How could you leave me here to die Clarke?!_

_I thought we were friends?!_

**_Clarkey_ **

_Even Roan?_

The omega furrows her eyebrows. That's weird for Roan to be busy. If he's not working, he was always with the pack. Clarke makes a mental note to check up on him.

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Yes even Roan! I picked the lock to his apartment and he's not there._

_I raided his fridge. There was nothing good, just lettuce and healthy shit._

**_Clarkey_ **

_You have a key._

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Well, where's the fun in that?_

_So tell me. Did you and the pup seal the deal?_

**_Clarkey_ **

_I'm a lady._

_I don't bite and tell._

**_Rae Bae_ **

_SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!_

_Pictures or it didn't happen!!_

**_Clarkey_ **

_I am not sending you a picture!_

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Release the nudes!!!!!_

Clarke sends a selfie of her very un-amused face.

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Ew!! I don't want pictures of your face!_

_Tilt your head to the side and angle the camera down so I can see the bite._

_And your tidddiesss!!!_

**_Clarkey_ **

_Don't ew me._

_You used to frame this face with your thighs!!_

_I’m not sending you a picture. Especially not of my goods._

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Hahaha there's the Clarkey I know! I can't even be mad because that was a good one._

_I'm sending you a telepathic high five, make sure you intercept it._

Clarke doesn't even respond. The bubble with the three dots pop up indicating Raven typing out her next message.

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Clarkey I need the picture to post on the fan page!_

_Give the people what they want!!!!_

_They need to know!_

**_Clarkey_ **

_Why don't you go bother Anya?_

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Fuck Anya!!!_

_Clarke!! My stress level is Kim Kardashian losing her diamond earring in the ocean!_

_Now send me the picture._

**_Clarkey_ **

_I knew it!! You want to fuck Anya!!!_

_She's down._

**_Rae Bae_ **

_No, Clarke! That's irrelevant!_

_Wait, she is?_

**_Clarkey_ **

_Shh. Text Anya._

_Tell her you want her wand to expecto patronut all over your face._

**_Rae Bae_ **

_Expecto patroNUT hahaha!!_

_Clarke this is why we’re best friends!_

_But for real, send me the nudes._

**_Clarkey_ **

_Text Anya_

_See you tomorrow! Bye!_

Clarke places her phone back down ignoring Raven spamming her. She strips off her swimsuit to join her mate in the shower. When she opens the door, the bathroom is filled with a light steam.

The tall glass doors of the shower are a bit fogged up. But Clarke can perfectly see Lexa. The alpha has her hands pressed against the wall with her back to the door, water cascading down her godlike body. 

The omega bites her lip as she eyes her mate. There are seven wonders of the world, and by the looks of Lexa, she has to be the eighth. She's a masterpiece and Clarke wants to appreciate it for all it's worth. 

She gets into the shower behind her lover. With the tips of her fingers she traces down the brunette's back muscles. Down defined traps and lats. She's a doctor. She's felt these same muscles under her finger tips everyday while examining patients. It wasn't new. She spent hours worth of studying human anatomy from a text book, then another countless years up close and personal with real life patients. She shouldn't be jaw slacked looking at Lexa's back. It shouldn't leave her dripping as she drags her fingers along the alpha's spine tracing the abstract tattoo. No she's a doctor, she sees this everyday. But gods, seeing Lexa shiver under her touch. Muscles constricting. She looks nothing short of a god, and none of those visit her at the hospital. So her touching her mate is purely for scientific observation, she reasons with herself. The scientist in her, the doctor in her wants to examine this fine specimen. Not the omega in her. Her inner omega doesn't want to have her way and ravish the alpha against the shower wall. This is supposed to be a quick innocent shower. The alpha flexes and the omega's resolve snaps.

Clarke presses her front to Lexa's back. Her fingers graze around the alpha's sides to lazily draw across her taut stomach. The omega leans in, lips pressed to her ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Fingers scratch down the v cut of the alpha's abs. She feels her mate's breath hitch. "You're so beautiful, baby. I can't stop thinking about you." The omega purrs. "It drives me wild." She continues her exploration, scratching up and down the front of strong thighs. "I love the way your body responds to me." The omega moves her hands to slowly trail up the alpha's inner thighs.

Lexa tenses for a second at the feelings of Clarke's hands moving on her, but then relaxes. Doctors hands are so cold. When they examine, they pin and probe patients. Their finger tips are icicles and most reel back at first touch. But Clarke, her hands are so warm. And every time the omega touches her, it burns deep igniting a fire that can only be extinguished by one thing. She feels the blood rush down between her legs as Clarke moves closer and closer to her center. The omega takes the tip of her tongue and licks the shell of the alpha's ear. "I love the way you feel on me." One hand stays grazing the brunette's body, while the other wraps around the alpha's hard cock. "In me." The omega starts slowly stroking her lover. Tightening her grip as she increases the pace and continues whispering in her lover's ear. "So thick and big." The alpha leans back into her omega. Groaning as the blonde works her body. "You feel so good when you fill me up." At that, the alpha lets out a growl. 

Lexa flips their positions. Pushing Clarke's chest flat against the cold shower wall. The alpha nudges the omega's legs apart. She enters the omega from behind in one fluid thrust. The brunette groans when she's finally fully sheathed. She grips her lover's hips and starts a brutal pace. Everything Clarke said echoing in her mind. The dirty talk sent her into a rampage. She watched as her member disappeared into warm heat as she pumped into the omega. 

Clarke moans and groans jutting her ass out for her alpha to take her. 

Lexa rams into her mate, she's holding back her orgasm. She croaks out softly, "Niron." 

Clarke barely registers it. Too caught up in the pleasure. But when the loving term of endearment hits her ears, she melts. Even in a lusty rough quickie, Lexa still stays so affectionate. She reaches behind to grab her lover. "I got you baby, let go." 

"Not before you." 

"I'm almost there. Let go." The omega clenches down. The alpha can't hold back. She thrusts into Clarke, coming while pumping shallow strokes into her omega. Milking every last drop out. It sends Clarke over the edge. She sags into the wall. If it weren't there she'd collapse to the ground.

Both regain their footing and finish up their shower. 

All squeaky clean they start up on dinner. The alpha wants to put Clarke's cooking skills to the test. She wonders if her mate is really that bad of a cook, or is she only bad when in the company of her ride or dies, Raven and Octavia? She seemed to do just fine when they made breakfast. Of course that's just pouring batter into a waffle iron. Making homemade pizza, sauce and crust from scratch is a whole different ball game. It's no five star restaurant meal, but still requires minimal cooking skills that Lincoln swears the trifecta does not possess. But Clarke is full of surprises, and hopefully by the end of the night her lake house that's been in the family for generations won't burn to the ground so her and Clarke's future pups could spend their summers here like she did.

Wait. Hold up. Backtrack. Pups?

Lexa feels like the wind got knocked out of her. It's too soon. No thinking about pups. Even though it'd be so cute seeing little Clarkes running around. _Oh my god, I'd spoil them rotten and I'll teach them everything I know. Fuck—_ stop thinking about pups. Wait, does Clarke want pups? How many pups? They should practice making pups right now _— No, no stop you've been doing that all day._ She lets out a nervous laugh. Clarke side eyes her asking if she's okay. Lexa shakes her head and rolls her shoulders clearing her mind. _Pizza, we're making pizza. Not pups—_ Damnit!

Much like breakfast the two work side by side preparing dinner. First they make the pizza dough and set it aside. That ran smoothly. And so did making the sauce. Where things got a bit rocky was when Clarke was tasked to roll out the dough. The omega covered the counter top with flour so it wouldn't stick. She slapped the dough down and went to work. She rolled and rolled trying to make it look somewhat normal. The blonde was putting her whole body into it. _How could something she eats all the time be so difficult to make?_ She thought to herself. She needs to remember to tip her pizza guy more for putting so much work into making all the pizzas her, O, and Rae consume weekly.

Clarke feels strong arms frame her body. "Need help?" The omega nods. Her mind went blank as soon as Lexa pressed up behind her. All she keeps thinking is dirty thoughts. Filthy x-rated thoughts. The alpha stays pressed up against her omega. She flours her hands, lifts the dough off the counter to readjust it, then takes the rolling pin and starts rolling the dough out. It probably would've been easier if she moved Clarke aside, but feeling her mate squirm tops the alternative. Her arms flex and extend as she flattens the dough. 

The omega stands still, eyes very attentive to Lexa’s arms. She sees her biceps bulge and other defined muscles work, and feels the brunette’s body move against hers. Tightening and controlling with her core. Clarke is turned on. They’re making dinner and she can feel her damp panties sticking to her. She doesn’t notice that Lexa is finished with the dough. Her mate pulls away, slaps Clarke on the ass. "Good job." The omega growls and doesn’t notice the flour hand shaped mark on her bum.

After dinner, Lexa insists they finish the deep-sea documentary they never finished from the first time they met. They’re cuddled up on the couch, Clarke tucked into the side of her alpha that is engrossed with the squid floating on the TV screen.

"So why do you like squids so much?"

The brunette lets out a noise as if she can't believe she's being asked this question and by the love of her life nonetheless.

"What's not to like, Clarke? They're majestic."

"So they're the horses of the sea?" The omega jokes.

"What?" Lexa pauses the movie to face her mate. "No? They're not sea horses Clarke! You're a person of science! You should know this!"

"Mhm." Clarke responds. Her alpha is getting all riled up because the brunette doesn't get she's joking. She can't help but tease her mate. She's such a nerd and it's so endearing to listen to her babble on about how squids have three hearts swearing it’s because they need three to love more. The omega grunts at that piece of information. Yeah to "love" more, sure Jan. She cuts her mate off by trapping yapping lips with her own in a kiss. 

"Alright squid lets go to bed. I’m ready for dessert." 

 

* * *

 

Lexa is sprawled out in the middle of the bed like Patrick Star. She's staring at the ceiling while Clarke "freshens up" in the ensuite. They're going to have sex-- no, no make love, right? That's what the blonde meant by dessert, right? What the fuck does freshen up mean? Does she need to freshen up? If so, she should be in there with Clarke, right? Lexa hears someone clear their throat. She pops up inhumanly fast. Clarke is back. The alpha's eyes fill with hunger as she spots her omega. Blond hair is pulled up with a few tendrils framing her face. She's completely naked except for a pair of very sexy lace panties. The brunette moves to dart forward, but she stops when her lover holds up a hand. The alpha stops dead in her tracks and waits for instructions. Clarke points to her body, "Off." She demands. Lexa rips her clothes and throws them to the side. She's already hard as rock and her erection is painfully in need of attention. Again, she moves towards the omega to sweep her up and throw her onto the bed. But Clarke stops her for the second time. "Lay on the bed." The alpha does what she is told. She settles back on the bed, head propped up to see her mate. Clarke slowly walks up the foot of the bed. 

Blue meets green. 

She crawls up the alpha's body to straddle her lithe waist. The omega grinds down her aching core. Soaked cloth meeting naked abs. Clarke bends forward, lips hovering over the shell of the brunette's ear. "Do you feel that baby?" She ground her hips down again. "How much you excite me?" She feels her alpha take a sharp inhale as strong hands move towards her waist to take control. The blonde is quick to intercept grabby eager palms and pins them above her head. The alpha grips onto the metal bars of the headboard. With another swirl she pins her alpha's hips with her own in a sudden halt, "Tonight, you're mine." She dips her head to the alpha's neck where her claim mark stands proud. She sinks her teeth in, canines aligning perfectly. Lexa shivers and exposes her neck more to her omega. The alpha feels her mate resume rolling those curvy hips into her again. And all she can think is, even with the last barrier between them gods she's so wet. So ready. The brunette can't form a whole sentence stuttering out, "... so wet." Clarke releases her hold, soothes it with a gentle lick, and purrs.

"Only for you."

She takes an earlobe between her teeth. Voice dropping an octave.

"My alpha." 

Clarke pushes to stand above the alpha, hooks her thumbs in her panties pulling them down slightly never breaking eye contact. Teasing and putting on a show for her mate. Lexa is tracking her every move and she can see her alpha using every ounce of control to not lose it and pounce. The omega turns around giving her mate a view of her perfect bottom. She sways her hips and juts out her ass. Looking over her shoulder her alpha's bottom lip is snagged between teeth. At the slowest pace known to mankind, she removes her ruined panties bending forward exposing herself to her alpha.

Lexa watches as dark panties perfect contrast with Clarke's milky skin drag down slender smooth legs. As her mate steps out of the garment and flings it somewhere in the room, Lexa feels herself twitch and her resolve melts as she sees pink wet, glistening folds beg for her attention.

Still standing Clarke turns back around to face Lexa. She's hovered over her lover's naked body, the sexual tension in the air is thick. She's playfully challenging her alpha. Who's going to lose control first? The brunette can't take it anymore she needs to feel her mate. She sits up and the omegas foot comes to her chest. Stopping her from advancing further. Lexa peers up, and she's never wanted to submit ever. Being the alpha everyone bowed to her. But looking up at the blonde goddess above her. All power and dominance in the blue of her eyes, the alpha felt powerless. 

With a wag of her finger and voice dripping in authority, "Did you not hear me?" Lexa could only gulp. The omega's next words are enunciated. "You. Are. Mine." Clarke pushes the tips of her toes down on the alpha's chest making the brunette lay back flat against the bed. "I'm in control.”

The blonde moves her foot off the alpha and sinks to her knees straddling her lover once again. She takes hers mate's hands and positions to her sides. She wants to test the limits of the alpha’s control with her hands at her side instead pinned above her head. "No touching." It's a firm command, and again the alpha shivers. Clarke hovers her dripping center over Lexa's stomach. Much like the first time she drops her hips to grind herself on her lover. This time, slick heat meets hot flesh. The omega feels her alpha spasm underneath her.

Blue meets green under hooded eyes.

She takes the moment to move her hand between her legs to draw slow circles around her clit. She's wet. So, so wet. The alpha's nostrils flare at the desire to touch her mate. The brunette's tongue darts out to swipe across her bottom lip as she watches Clarke play with herself. The sight is sending her into a frenzy. She grips at the bedsheets. The omega takes her hand from between her legs, wet with her arousal to Lexa's lips. She drags her fingertips across the alpha's plump bottom lip coating it with her essence. The other woman is eager and darts her tongue out to taste Clarke's sweet nectar. The blonde presents her fingers to her lover who greedily takes it in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue. She takes back her fingers and watches Lexa lick her lips. And again, and for the third time. Looks like she couldn't get enough.

The omega slides herself up and down the underside of the alpha’s cock. Coating it. The brunette’s hold on the sheets tighten as she feels her member slide between her mate’s wet lips. If Clarke doesn’t let her touch her, she swears she might rip the sheets. She watches as her lover shamelessly take what’s her’s. Clarke is rocking her hips, Lexa’s cock hitting her clit as it slides between her folds. Her hands kneading her full breasts. Pinching and teasing erect nipples. She lifts up and guides the alpha's hard erection to her entrance. She sinks down just for the tip to enter. Lexa’s hips jolt forward, and Clarke pushes all the way down until they are completely joined in one smooth thrust. 

Lexa prides herself in not being much of screamer during sex. Clarke is loud enough for both of them, but when Clarke sinks down on her, she lets out a guttural moan. Long and loud. Her eyes snap shut delighted to finally be in her omega. The blonde starts moving up and down. Pulling all the way up, just to slam back down. The onslaught of pleasure is sending the alpha to her peak quicker than she likes. She opens her eye to Clarke above her. She is bewitched.

Bouncing up and down with every powerful thrust.

Clarke's chest bouncing, and fuck they always look so good. And she thinks she might die seeing them free and wild dancing along as her omega rides her. Then Clarke takes a hand and tweaks a nipple. Gods, she's going to die. The slapping of skin, and the wet noises as her lover pulls up and rams back down to the base. It's all too much. Clarke's face as it twists into pleasure. And the sinful things leaving her mouth. The filthy words of, "fuck me harder" and the primal groans. It's all going to kill her. With her luck Anya would plan her funeral. On her gravestone it will read: "Death by Clarke. Sex so good it killed her." And it'll be an understandable statement. She focuses back on the sight above her. Fuck, Clarke looks so damn good she’s going to die. But if she does, damn what a way to go.

Clarke leans forward, raking her nails gently across Lexa’s stomach. Leaving marks in its wake. She drags her hands up to play with pert breasts, doing what she did to her own. The alpha growls at the new sensation bringing her closer and closer over the edge. The omega is possessing her, marking her, claiming her.  And all the alpha could do was lay there frozen taking everything the omega was offering. Her hips swiveled and rotated. Lexa couldn’t take it.

Words fell from her lips, a stream of consciousness spoken in her native tongue, breathy expression of what her lover is doing to her, how beautiful the blonde is, and how her pleasure only belongs to her.

Their bodies moved and worked together, saying “I love you” in every possibly way, but out loud. And euphoria hit like freight train. Together they tumbled off the cliff of ecstasy. Clarke rocked her hips more, riding her orgasm and milking her alpha for all she’s worth. Then, she collapsed on top of her lover, thoroughly fucked.

The smell of sex still thick in the air, and the ripped damp sheets beneath them, they drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The couple arrives at Clarke and Raven’s mid afternoon. They both had decided they’d spend the rest of the day and night lounging together at home before starting back up at work the next day.

The omega places her bag near her apartment door and unlocks it for the alpha. "I’m going to say hi to Roan real quick, and let him know we’re back." Lexa nods, picks up their bags and walks into the apartment. The brunette is greeted with a naked Anya balls deep in a naked Raven.

"Oh my god!!" Lexa screeched dropping what was in her hands and moved to cover her eyes and turn around.

"Lex why are you screaming? What's going on?" Asks Clarke as she approaches the scene. Lexa is quick to shield her omega's eyes with her hands to save her from wanting to burn the image out of her brain later. "Niron, don't look. Trust me. Anya and Raven… are um..."

Clarke tries removing the hands from her face to take a peek. "They're what? Babe, let me see..." Lexa keeps her hands firm on the omega’s eyes. "They're… um... compromised?"

"Compromised? Lexa that's so vague. Is something wrong? If they need help let me help them."

"No Clarke, they do not need help!"

"Blondie, you most definitely can help!" Anya said suggestively and a bit out of breath.

Clarke wrangles out of Lexa's hands, and is hit with the sight of Raven and Anya in a very "compromising" position. The omega doesn't shy away like her alpha had done. Instead, she tilts her head making sense of her view. "Rae, wow you've gotten really flexible since the last time we fu—"

“Clarke!!!” Lexa gasped.

The omega shrugs. "What? It's a compliment."

The alpha tries covering her omega's eyes again, but the blonde keeps dodging her grasp still eyeing the duo.

Roan walks in. "What’s all the yelling about— oh my god!! My eyes!!!" He sees Anya still thrusting into Raven. He quickly turns trying to advert his eyes, but he’s so flustered and embarrassed he bumps into Lexa. They’re both clumsily trying to pick themselves off the floor without getting a sideways glance of the live porno behind them.

Clarke’s eyes are glued to the x rated scene. "You know Anya if you lifted her hips a bit, and angled yours down more, you'd hit that sweet spot that makes her—"

She’s cut off by Raven making a porn star worthy moan. The omega smirks, "Got it."

"Clarke!!! Stop encouraging them!!” Roan and Lexa shriek in unison.

"Damn Wanheda your name in the bedroom precedes you!!" Anya grunts out.

"We're not in a bedroom!!! You're on the kitchen table where we eat!!" Lexa scolds.

Roan's eyes widen in realization. "Oh my god, we have to burn this place down."

Raven’s still moaning. Clarke has titled her head the opposite way, getting another viewpoint. 

"Clarkey, not that I have performance issues, but do you mind? I’m about to—" The beta moans obviously about to reach her peak.

"Guess my work here is done." The blonde chuckles as she pulls out red faced mortified Lexa and Roan out of the apartment.

Raven screams Anya's name in pleasure. 

Roan scrambles to slam the door shut. “Girl, sure has pipes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you think down below or on tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?
> 
> Its been 6 months... I know, I know. But cut me some slack, today's my birthday and I'm spending it updating.
> 
> Anyway, not my best chapter, but it's something!
> 
> I don't own anything, but all mistakes and errors are my own.

It’s Monday morning and Clarke strolls through her front door. Her and Lexa agreed to stay at the alpha’s place that night. After their live view of Raven and Anya Make A Porno, Lexa refused to go back.

So here she was returning home. Lexa had gone to work, and the blonde wasn’t due at the hospital until that night. She was headed to her room, when Raven popped up from the couch scaring the shit out of her.

“Clarkey!!! There you are!!”

The omega clutched her chest trying to still her racing heart. She opened her eyes to her best friend staring at her like she didn’t do a damn thing wrong. The blonde climbs over the back of the couch landing next to the beta, swatting at her.

“Raven you little shit!! Why do you enjoy messing with me?”

“What are friends for?”

“I don't know… Maybe for love, support and to have a good laugh with?”

“Exactly. That's what we have. You love and support me, and I get a good laugh of making your life hell. Bonus points... I’m awesome!” The omega grunts in response as she turns on her side.

Raven laughs turning to face her best friend. She missed her. “You didn’t come back yesterday. Where’d you go?”

“Well you scarred Lexa for life, did you really expect us to come back?” The beta grinned triumphantly as Clarke rolled her eyes, “Lexa suggests next time putting a sock on the door.”

Raven scoffed. “Tell her, that she should have smelled the pheromones.” The omega scrunched her nose in a disgusted manner as Raven continued. “Or at least heard us.”

Anya and her were all forgotten, when the brunette’s eyes zero in on Clarke’s neck. She squeals remembering that her OTP sealed the deal.

“Clarkey!! You’re mated!! Tell me all about it! Sex by the fire? Silk sheets? That's how I like it.” She winks. “Champagne and strawberries? Or did you bone anywhere and everywhere not caring about the details? Tell me Clarkey? How much sinning did you do? Do we need to go to church?”

“No to church, but maybe we should send a fruit basket and an elegant thank you note to the universe, gods or whatever higher beings there are for sending the Trikru to bless our lady bits.”

Raven eyebrow twitches up. “That reminds me!” The beta points over to the kitchen island where a huge fruit basket sits. The beta’s eyes twinkle, “To you. From Anya.” Clarke barks out a laugh as she goes over plucking a pineapple flower and the card reading it out loud. “For helping me get it in. –A xx”

“Back to more important details, Griff you had a sexathon didn't you!? Give me all the juicy details!”

Clarke went into sharing everything that happened over the weekend. The wild sex, the sappy moments, and everything in between.

The brunette gives a proud smile, “I want to pour Gatorade on you, slap your ass and tell you good game!!” The duo laughs. “All jokes aside, does she treat you right? Because if she doesn't I still have that bomb—”

Clarke flicks her forehead. “What did I say about bombs?”

“I know what you said! I'm a certified genius remember!?”

Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Look, you're my girl.” The brunette knocks the blonde’s chin with her fist lightly.

“My best friend. My BFF4lyfe.” The omega laughs as Raven continues with a firmer voice. “My ride or die. My confidant. I don't care if she’s your true mate. It will never stop me from looking out for you. I want you happy, and I can see the pup does just that, but I want to hear it from you.”

“I know, Rae. I’m happy. And thanks.”

“You got it, babe.”

There's a comfortable pause until Raven breaks it per usual.

“So, does that mean Princess Mechanic is officially broken up?”

“We were never together.”

“You wound me Clarkey. What am I not alpha enough for you?” Raven points between her legs.

“You know it's not that.”

“Yeah, yeah true mate shit gotcha.”

“C’mon you know what I'm saying. It's the same for you.”

“I know I'm kidding.” The beta holds her hands up in defense. “You just warmed my furs.”

“That's all I was to you?” The blonde says mock offense.

“Well, sorry to break your heart but yeah…”

Clarke shoves Raven. There’s another comfortable silence drawn between them ands again Raven was the one to break it.

“It looks good on you, Griff.” The beta tapped her finger along the fresh teeth marks on the omega’s neck.

“What does? A mating bite?”

“No, dummy.” Raven softens. “Happiness.”

The beta then climbs her way on top of Clarke. “Ouch Rae, stop— quit moving! Oh my god, you're elbowing me in the boob!!” The brunette rearranges herself wrapping her arms around her best friend. She takes a deep breath, inhaling the omega's scent. It definitely is different. Although, she can smell Lexa’s pine and earth scent mixed in. Clarke still smells like her sweet self.

To Raven she still smells like her family.

Like pack. 

“Tell me about Anya. How’d you end up in that position?”

 

* * *

 

_Raven was lying upside down on the couch legs dangling off the back, and her head hanging off the front. Keeping Up With The Kardashians is playing in the background. She snorts, reminded of Clarke, Octavia and her. She had sent a slew of emojis to Clarke, and with no response she’s not sure what to do with herself. There’s no food, no beer and she was bored out of her mind. She twiddles her thumbs thinking of how all her friends were getting mates and she was alone doing jack shit. She thinks about wannabe Fabio Finn— nope, not wasting valuable genius brainpower on that asshat. She’s saved by the knock on the door. She shuffles to her feet wondering who it could be._

_It’s Anya in her long legged glory. Her blond hair was pulled back from her face with braids similar to Lexa’s, but not as intricate. She wore a tight tank top showing off her lean arms, and tight jeans. The beta’s eyes drop to the noticeable bulge. She mumbles under her breath, “Clarke is so right I want her to expecto patronut all over me.”_

_“What?”_

_“What?" The beta mimics._

_The alpha clears her throat. “Clarke sent me to check in.”_

_“Bite me, I don't need a babysitter.”_

_“Mmm don't mind if I do. Where do you want it? Traditionally on neck where the shoulder meets?” The alpha eyes the exact spot. “You seem like the unconventional type though, I’m sure we could find another spot that would do just fine.” She says with hungry eyes trailing her body like it’s her last meal._

_Raven flushes. Recovering fast, she takes the pizza and beer from the alpha’s hands and heads back to the couch. “I hope this beer is as cold as your heart.”_

_“I don't think I’ll be cold for long. You could help me warm up.” Anya winks._

_“Let me set the record straight, I know your type and your type wont ever get the privilege of all of this.” She gestures to her body._

_“And what would my type be?”_

_“You know, like Lexa. Big bad alpha. Top dog. But she’s actually a little gay mouse. You on the other hand, you seem like the alpha type that puffs their chest and is looking to stick their knot in any hole.”_

_Anya feels like the wind got knocked out of her. Was she coming off like a douchebag only thinking about the appendage between her legs? Raised Trikru that is not what they are about. They respect and care for anyone that could potentially share a night of passion with. Anya looks at Raven; the brunette’s eyes are lit with fire; the same fire that caught her attention. But beneath the beta’s rough exterior, she sees the hurt that was caused by another. The anger rises with in her. How could anyone be so cruel to break the spirit of not one by two wolves? Her anger grows as she thinks of the blonde wolf that she has started to consider a friend._

_Raven knows Anya isn’t that type of alpha. She’s talking out of her ass. Anya’s related to Lincoln and Lexa, and if she were raised anything like them, she knows she probably has a heart of gold. But she can’t let herself fall for that. She can’t subject herself to open up to someone. She can’t fall for someone, not again. If she’s going to be with anyone, they have to be safe. A sure bet._

_“Yo alpha pup you’re stinkin’ up the place!”_

_Anya was caught up in her inner fury not realizing she was releasing pheromones._

_“I apologize Raven, if I led you to believe that sex is all I want from you.”_

_The beta was taken back. The alpha sounded a lot like Lexa; formal, and respectable. It was the first time the alpha hadn’t made some snarky comment._

_“That’s okay.”_

_“No, it is not. I have made you uncomfortable, and that is the last thing I want. I will leave. Enjoy your night.”_

_“Wait!” The brunette reaches out to grab her. “You don’t have to go… unless you want to…”_

_“But you—“_

_“You don’t make me uncomfortable.” She doesn't want to admit quite fond of the blonde. So she hides behind her humor. “And besides, unlike you I have a soul. Let’s share this pizza and beer, and if you’re anything like Lexa that means you don't spend a lot enough time watching television. So let me give you the break down of all the million fandoms I am part of.” Anya doesn’t make a move to come back to the couch. She looks frozen in her spot unsure of herself._

_Raven repeats. “You don’t have to go.” If Anya notices the quiver in her voice she doesn't say anything. And if she notices how soft and quiet Raven speaks, as if saying it any louder would spook herself, Anya again doesn't say anything._

_What Raven does notice is how Anya deflates a little. Bit by bit her tense posture drops. Starting at her face, the lines on her forehead and her scrunched eyebrows smooth out, then her frown tight and thin softly turns up, her shoulders sag, and then visibly her whole body releases a breath._

_With the beta’s features looking hopeful and genuine, the alpha takes a seat. Raven flips the box of the pizza open and quickly chomps onto her first slice. She's half way through the slice when she notices Anya is still stiff and unmoving. She rolls her eyes, and shoves her half eaten pizza slice into the blonde's hands._

_“Here's my peace offering. Now stop being weird.”_

_Between shows, pizza and washing it all away with beer, they got to know each other. Sat with thighs pressed together, shoulder to shoulder, all the beta could think about was the warmth of the alpha bleeding through their clothes spreading hotly through her whole body like a wildfire._

_Raven doesn’t remember falling asleep, but she faintly remembers the constant warmth that had been next to her replaced with coldness. She didn't like it. She thinks she feels someone pushing hair out of her face and someone saying they were going to head home. She kind of remembers reaching out and grabbing them. Eyes still closed, speech thick with sleep, and mind obviously dead mumbled, "Stay._

_Raven didn't let go of whatever body part she grabbed. Her grip lessening as sleep starts to take her, but she feels the couch dip and a body settles next to her, warmth wrapping her up once again._

 

* * *

 

_As Raven wakes up, her sense of smell hits her before anything else. It’s woodsy like sandalwood, but also something sweet like honeysuckle. The scent wraps around her and comforts her wolf. All her other senses come to her as she realizes a calloused hand is palming her breast, and something stiff and hard pressing into her back._

_Anya._

_They must have fallen asleep while binge watching Netflix last night and early this morning._ _Anya unconsciously tightens her hold around the beta's body, and Raven almost whimpers. Almost. She forgot what it felt like to be in the arms of another. Arousal pools in lower stomach._

 _She feels so touch starved that every part of her that is pressed against the blonde is on fire. She feels the alpha shift against her and this time she doesn't bite back her moan dropping from her lips. This sense of security has left her as a messy pile of want. She_ _lets herself be held, but the alpha stirs awake._

_Anya startles, falling off the couch onto the hardwood floor with a loud thump. Raven turns over to peek down at her. “Good morning Woods.” The beta eyes the tenting between the alpha’s legs. “Very good morning to not so little Wood.” She chuckles at her own joke, then glances at the clock on the wall. Morning is nearly over, and she is starving. Stepping over the groggy alpha, she makes her way to the fridge to munch on leftover pizza._

_“Is that what you're going to eat? Do you eat anything healthy?” The rasp and gravely sound in Anya’s morning voice strikes desire down to her core, and she thinks how she would never get tired of hearing that every morning. And that's when she catches herself— every morning? Slow your roll Reyes, you're barely even friends with the girl and now you're thinking about waking up to her for the rest of your life?_

_“It has cheese. That's packed with protein, right?”_

_“Sure and other healthy carcinogens.” The blonde says sarcastically._

_“Sometimes the body wants what the body wants.” The beta counters wiggling her eyebrows and leans against the kitchen table._

_Anya joins the brunette, grabbing the pizza out of her hand to put it down. “Let me make you real meal.”_

_Raven fights the urge to comment on the innuendo somewhere in there. “We don’t have anything in the fridge. Clarke left me without supplies.”_

_“So we’ll go out and get supplies, and we’ll come back here where I can make you real food not this processed crap.” Raven ignores her jab on her favorite food. She sits on the table so her knees don’t give out at Anya’s sweet and caring nature. She isn’t used to this. Being doted on. No one outside of her pack has ever showed any type of care or interest like the alpha has. Not without wanting anything in return. The past twelve hours, the alpha has been kind and considerate. Nothing like the alpha she described yesterday about only looking for a quick fuck. So her instincts were right all along, like her cousin, the alpha was a rare breed of gentlewoman. So she tries to let herself have this._

_“Or we can stay in and have something else for breakfast.” Its subtle and she knows Anya is on the same page because the alpha slowly steps between her legs._

_The blonde thinks how the beta has never looked so beautiful. Usually she’s a little rough around the edges. Always conducting herself in a manner where she seems more bark than bite, but at the moment she’s soft and radiant with the midday glow filtering through the windows. And she’s a bit vulnerable putting herself out like she has, but it only makes her more beautiful for being brave enough to go after what she wants. The alpha’s heart flutters._

_Anya goes to cup her cheek and Raven flinches like she's been burned. And everything in Anya screams to comfort her. To wrap her up and hold her close, but she keeps her hand still, she counts on baited breath hoping Raven won’t pull away but instead will meet her an inch. And the brunette does. Anya watches Raven slowly leans into the touch, closing her eyes feeling the sparks of their skin touching._

_Raven is so scared. She's terrified. Last time she let someone in they turned out to be some crazed alpha that went after her best friend._

_She’s terrified because that same person once looked at her like she was it, like she was the one. She thought that maybe, just maybe she found her mate. Turns out she was so wrong. So very wrong, and the heartbreak that followed left scars on her heart that have barely healed and left her heart feeling cold and unsure of herself. So she steeled herself, not letting anyone get close to filling the position of her mate. She didn’t need it. But she looks at her friends. She wants the way Octavia tackles Lincoln in bear hugs, the way Clarke and Lexa throw heart eyes at each other, the way Bellamy dotes on Murphy even though the broody omega refuses but secretly loves. She wants the way Roan still yearns for Echo._

_She wants a mate._

_That connection._

_That bond._

_She wants someone to playfully argue about what pizza toppings to get. Someone who will listen to her aimlessly talk about her theories on space continuum, or the laws of physics. Someone who will match her on all levels, not just her wit and sass, but her softer side who will indulge on her guilty pleasure of cuddling as much as possible. She wants someone to choose her first. She doesn't need anyone. No, Raven Reyes is tough. She’s independent and a force to be reckoned with, but she would like to have someone stand by her side and build a life with._

_But she is terrified. What if Anya realizes this is not what she wants? That she is not what she wants and this is some cheap thrill? What if it’s chalked up to be just pent up sexual frustration and once it's all done and they blow their loads... that's it? She’s panicking, her mind thinking the worse._

_Then she feels Anya’s thumb slide across her cheek, and it's so tender so delicate and she remembers that the alpha has been nothing but. The panicky fog clears from her mind and her vision locks onto amber eyes. “We can just make food.” And there it is. No expectations for her to just spread her legs open for the alpha's taking. The alpha just wants to spend time with her, not sex, just a little time with her. The beta's stomach churns and at first she thinks it's hunger and she might just take Anya's food proposal, but then the alpha smiles at her softly. She realizes that she is hungry but only for the taste of the blonde’s lips. Raven bridges the gap between them bringing their mouths together. At first it's clumsy, but the brunette melts into it as the alpha moves to press their bodies together. She feels the warmth of alpha and her body wants more._

_She pulls back feeling the hesitance build in her again. She looks into soft eyes and it has a certain twinkle that’s crossed between “I'm going to treat you so good” and “I'm going to make you scream my name.”_

_No one has looked at her like that. Like she was something special._

_Hands find the bare skin revealed above her waistband. Strong fingers with a gentle touch trace along her skin eliciting a shiver. As the kiss grows deeper, hands dig into her hips pulling her closer. She can’t take it. She needs more. She rocks forward. The alpha meets every thrust. There was too much separating them. The beta throws her head back, eager for oxygen. Anya is insatiable and goes for her neck trailing hot kisses down its entire expanse then down to more exposed skin._

_Eager hands grab at the alpha’s clothes, trying to rip them off. Anya obliges and lifts her shirt off. Raven’s hands meet chiseled abs and fuck— her mind short circuits. Her fingers trace the muscles then the v cut that disappears into tight pants. She reaches to unbutton them to follow the trail to her prize, but she’s stopped. “Let me take care of you.” She’s lost count of how many times she’s been hit with such devotion. She wonders if the Trikru teaches lessons on how to treat your lover, or is it a gene they are all born with? She doesn’t want to think about it anymore, she doesn’t want to waste time psyching herself out. She pulls her shirt off, and then unhooks her bra and throws it away. She goes to start on her pants, but the alpha stops her._

_Slender fingers bring shaky hands to her lips to place soft kisses on her fingertips. Anya slowly unbuttons Raven’s jeans, and pulls them off gently along with her ruined underwear. She takes her time running her hands up smooth legs until they find purchase on her hips. Anya’s eyes drop to the beta’s lips then the dip of her collarbone. And something in her screams to bite the girl._

_Though they don't know each other that well and all they've communicated through is snarky banter, there is something there. Call it a wolf's intuition; she just feels that this could be something. And maybe it isn't something as solid as true mates like Clarke and Lexa, but it is something and it's worth exploring and risking because why pass up the chance of finding a mate to love?_

_Her wolf howls at the possibility. Her gums burns and her canines ache to sink into the beta’s flesh to make the girl hers._

_The alpha drops to her knees hoping that the distance from the brunette’s neck will deter her from claiming. She looks up to the girl asking for person to continue. Raven bites her lip and gives a nod. The alpha’s mind goes blank as the scent of Raven’s arousal assaults her senses. It’s strong and needy and it makes her salivate. She places a kiss to the beta’s knee, and the other woman spreads her legs wider in anticipation. Flattening them against the dining table. Hot damn she’s flexible, Anya thinks. She files that information for later knowing it will come in handy. She makes a broad lick, gathering Raven on her tongue. She hums at the taste. She makes sloppy laps up and down the beta’s folds greedy for more. She purposely avoids the swollen bundle. Raven’s hands thread into Anya’s blonde locks, pulling her closes to her center._

_The alpha dips her tongue in the beta’s entrance. Raven bellows out an ungodly moan as her hips jerk forward. Anya continues to tongue fucks her as she brings her thumb to Raven’s swollen clit. The blonde looks up from between the brunette’s legs. There's a thin sheet of sweat cover Raven’s body. A droplet rolling between the valley of her breasts. Her breaths are coming out hot and heavy. Her body is tense with anticipation. The alpha realizes she's the cause. She's the cause for the beta moaning. She preens. And again, there's that need in her to bite and claim. With heavy scent of them together and their wolves connecting and bonding, the urge isn't so easy to push aside. She nips at the girl’s sensitive bundle of nerves. It causes the beta to jump in pain and pleasure. It does nothing to sate the urge to sink her teeth in. “Anya please.” The way Raven says her name. She wants to hear it again. And again. And again. She realizes that if she were to bite her right now Raven would never say her name like that. Like something that holds a future. And just like that the need in her burns out. Doing another once over, Anya notices Raven’s muscles are taut with tension, waiting— no begging for release. She sucks the engorged bud into her mouth, then quickly inserts two fingers and curls them up hitting that spongy spot._

_The beta looks down, eyes locking onto amber eyes that scream, “Let go.”_

_In that moment realization hits her that those words mean more. It was more than let go and let the pleasure take you. It was let go and let me in. Let go of your past. Let go of your fears. Let go and give me a chance. Us a chance. It was a silent promise that she would give her the best. That she wasn't like the rest. That she could give Raven what she really wanted— what she needed. What Anya silently knew, the beta deserved. So she did. She let go, and let Anya in. As she reached her peak and she fell off the edge so did everything else. Her body shook in reverence. And Anya held onto her. Grounding her. Catching her._

_As Raven rode out her release, Anya’s member throbbed. It was painfully hard and all she wanted to do was to turn Raven, bend her over, ass up and press into her from behind. She wanted to trail kisses down her spine as she writhed beneath her as she pounded into her. But gods, more than anything she wanted to see her face morph and twist and turn in pleasure again. She wanted to see up close in personal the filthy words of ecstasy fall from that smart mouth. So she kept her laid on her back as she kissed up her body, leaving her claim colored purple and blue laced with her scent. As she made it up to lush lips, the beta was still catching her breath. Maybe one round was all she had on her? Maybe she really needs to feed the beta? She should ask Clarke what kind of sustenance her friend needs to go more than one round. Clarke should know, she's basically Raven's designated keeper. She was cut out of her thoughts when the said lifeless body beneath her surged with a new energy and pulls her in for a searing kiss._

_Raven grabs Anya’s hard rod and lines it up with her entrance. She hooks her heels around the alpha and pulls it into herself. She’s so wet and ready that it takes one swift motion for Anya to fill her to the hilt. The blonde groans as her cock is wrapped in hot heat. Something in her snaps and she begins a brutal pace. She leans up, planting her feet, holding tightly onto the beta’s hips as she rams into her._

_Anya is filling her so good and hitting her so hard, but the hand on her hip is so tentative. Anya thumbs over her hipbone; following the curve and it's so subtle so light that it can go unnoticed but Raven of course can't and it brings her that much closer to her peak. That gentleness paired with roughness is something she didn't know she needed and her body can’t take hold out any longer._

_Her mind is a mess, damn the alpha and her ability to fuck her so good it renders her speechless. Her thoughts are cut off, when she spots a familiar alpha stumbling around. Her eyes flutter shut as Anya continues thrusting. She faintly hears Lexa and Clarke in the background. She feels too damn good to care. She’s so damn close to her second orgasm. There’s more commotion, and registers that now Roan has joined the party. He’s fumbling around trying to compose himself and pick Lexa off the floor. She still doesn’t hear anything besides slapping of skin, and her own heavy breathing. She notices Clarke’s eyes on them. Familiar blue boring into her, and there’s a gleam in her eyes; a knowing look. Words aren’t registering, but she feels Anya pull her ass to the edge of the table. Anya lifts Raven’s leg, raising her hips off the table. The alpha leans her own hips forward, hitting her at a whole new angle, that makes her scream out in pleasure. Her catches onto Clarke’s voice again and mumbles that she doesn’t have performance issues but she’s about to come. Anya’s still pumping in and out of her, her pace never faltering, never missing its mark. She doesn’t hear the trio leave, or the door slam shut. All she knows is her orgasm is crashing like a tidal wave and moans out Anya’s name._

_The alpha collapses onto her as her own release hits. They’re both still and silent before Anya lifts them off the table headed towards the bedrooms. “Where are we going?”_

_The alpha gives her a look. “You didn’t think we were done did you?”_

_Raven gives her a cheeky smile. “Ten points to Slytherin.”_

 

* * *

 

The beta sighs contently. “I'm sore in places I never knew existed.”

Clarke knows exactly how that feels. “Welcome to the grounder pounder club.”

Raven cuddles into her friend. “She's so nice, Griff.”

“So nice you want to date her nice?” The beta gives a weak nod, but it's a confirmation nonetheless. “Really?” Clarke isn't that surprised because Anya is great, but Raven hasn't shown much interest in anyone since fuckboy Finn. 

“Then you should date her. You deserve nice. More than nice and I think Anya can give you that.”

At that moment, one of their favorite grounders decides to come through the door with one hand covering his eyes.

“Is it safe to open my eyes? I brought donuts.”

Raven bounces up. "Donut waste my time!! Hand them over!!” The beta chooses a sprinkled one and stuffs it in her mouth in one bite. “Let’s talk more about you getting boned this weekend.”

Roan lets go of the box in his hands to bring them to cover his ears to start la la la-ing like pups do when they don't want to hear what their parents are saying. Raven dives for the box barely catching it before it hits the floor. “Roan!! Precious cargo!!”

The alpha lowers his hands. “Clarke is like my sister and you're like a stray pup that came with her! I don't want to hear what nasty things you guys are up to…” He scrunches his nose and mumbles... “Or specifically, _who_ is going in you!” He chokes and gags at his last words.

“Oh shut your trap! We're celebrating! Our Clarkey here got herself a love bite!!” The beta cradles the box of goods in her arms and settles back on top of Clarke much to the omega's displeasure.

Roan squeezes himself into the cuddle puddle finally taking in Clarke's appearance. The healing mark on her neck stood proud and his chest swells with happiness for his dubbed sibling. He doesn’t know Lexa very well, but he had a gut feeling Clarke is in good hands (pun not intended). Then his smile turns down and forehead grew worried. If Clarke is now mated does that mean she'd be moving out to live with her new mate? Does that mean no more Clarke and Raven across the hall?

The worry must be written across his face because both Clarke and Raven were letting out calming pheromones. The girls adjusted themselves so they were pressed up against the alpha. There’s a silence. They wait for him to voice what is on his mind. Raven even stopped her exploration on the box of donuts.

He clears his throat. “Does this mean you're moving out?” He feels Raven stiffen. The realization must have hit her now and the same thoughts of separation and abandonment are probably running through her mind. Him and the beta calm as they hear Clarke purr. Her soft nurturing washing over them much like a mother to pups.

“Lexa and I haven't talked about it yet, but I do know I'm not ready to be away from you both and the home we built here.” The blonde explained. “On my way home today I stopped to make a key for her. Would you both be ok if I gave it to her so she could feel at home here with us?”

The alpha and beta perk right back up now that they know Clarke isn't planning on leaving them just yet. Raven distributes donuts out to the group. She clinks hers against theirs, “Cheers to your new mate and our new roommate.” She takes a massive bite moaning as the sugar hits her taste buds. Mouth still full she says, “I hope she can cook.”

Clarke laughs and rolls her eyes affectionately. She stares at her friends hoping Lexa wouldn't mind moving into this craziness. The trio settles into each other munching at their breakfast when Octavia walks in. She stops in her tracks taking in the cuddled group. There’s a look on her face, and they all know what’s coming. The fiery girl launches herself on top of them. They all groan as they are kneed and elbowed while the omega nuzzles into them.

Clarke grunts as her boob gets elbowed for the second time this morning. “Don’t you guys have day jobs?”

Each one of her friends think thoughtfully as if they had forgotten they’re adults and have work, but shrug and wave her off like them hanging out that morning is more important.

Octavia twists and turns, adjusting herself so she’s near the donuts. “The box is empty!”

Roan peers into the box to see crumbs left, “I got a half dozen…” He blinks a few times then looks up at the only viable reason behind the empty box. Raven had sugar all over her face, and held an almost eaten donut in her hand.

“How could you have eaten that many already?! And how did I not see you?! You were right next to me?!”

Raven shrugs, “You snooze, you lose.” She goes to finish off the last of her fourth donut, when Octavia wraps her mouth around the piece biting the beta’s fingers in the process. The beta yelps and the omega mimics her friend’s words between bites. “You snooze you lose!” Raven starts a wrestling match. Roan extracts himself and heads to the kitchen. “Pancakes?” O and Rae stop to cheer about more food.

Clarke follows the alpha. “We don’t have pancake mix in the pantry.”

“You think I'd use pancake mix?” He asks offended.

“Alright iron chef, there is nothing wrong with pre made pancake mix.”

“I agree, but there’s nothing like the real deal.”

Octavia hoists herself up onto the kitchen island picking a strawberry from Clarke’s fruit basket. “Like vibrators.” Everyone turns and looks at her questioningly. “Vibrators get the job done, but there's nothing better than the real deal”

“Not in all experiences.” Clarke counters.

Raven slides onto one of the stools. “So you're telling us that your vibrator is better than alpha dog?”

“That’s not what I said. What I am saying is not all people know how to work what they've got. But let me tell you, Lexa most definitely does.” She crosses her legs and licks her lips. “Best I've ever had.”

Raven and Octavia clap their hands. “Tell us more! Tell us more!!”

Roan groans. “No! No! No! I get it, she's commander for more reasons than her birthright. Now please, spare me the sex talk and help me with breakfast.”

There is no sex talk and just silence, just how Roan likes. That is until Octavia finally notices Clarke’s mating bite. Squeals and excited giggling fill the kitchen. He sighs. No sex talk lasted for one second, but at least no one is moving away.

 

* * *

 

Lexa is mindlessly walking back to Clarke’s apartment… her apartment? Their shared apartment? She’s not quite sure what their living situation is. After their mating Clarke had given her a copy of her apartment key. And she’s happy Clarke took the lead on this because she would be lying if she wasn’t panicking on them living apart. She didn’t know how to broach the topic of them moving in together and if they were, would it be her or Clarke’s apartment? Would they want to look for a new place? Would she even want to leave the comfort of her home? Where Lexa did love her apartment, it was something she has been looking forward to having now being an adult with a big girl job, she has to admit it wasn’t exactly homey. It was more sterile, sharp lines, white and black contrasting colors to give it that modern industrial flair. It didn’t scream home, more like a picture out of Architectural Digest. Clarke and Raven’s place was built with comfort in every piece of furniture down to the floors, the scattered knick-knacks, Clarke’s art hanging on the walls, and framed photos of the pack. It was obvious the time spent there was actually used for living. That people lived there and called it a home.

She was glad Clarke suggested that they didn’t exactly have to figure out what they were doing, but that they could go back and forth between their homes. At first she wasn’t sure what it would be like sharing a space with essentially three other people. Sure sharing with Clarke wouldn’t have been a big change. Their weekend together was a small glimpse of what it would be like. And for the most part they had the same habits. Both tidy and clean, although Clarke did happen to leave the toothpaste cap off, but it matched her own habit of forgetting to put her mug in the sink after breakfast. Now throw in Raven, and Roan is over so often he might as well be living there too. She was a bit nervous she wouldn’t like someone who wasn’t her mate always in her personal space. She thought she would only be at the apartment when Clarke was there, and spend the rest of the time at hers, but she thought she’d try because that apartment screamed Clarke and with the omega working so much, being surrounded by her mate’s belongings made it feel as if she were still there.

She hasn't lived with anyone since her first year of college when all freshmen were required to live on campus in the dorms. So it was an adjustment. But she soon learned that she loved living with her mate and new pack. Instead of coming home to a quiet dark space, she would come home to Clarke, sometimes not. But that was infinitely better than the alternative. And she also built actual relationships with Raven and Roan. The three of them created this silent dynamic between them. Lexa and Roan would bond over cooking since the other two were lacking. They would share their passions on spices and exotic flavors. They would concoct new recipes for them to share family style. The other night they made patella. Raven would perch herself on one of the stools watching and complaining for them to hurry up before she died of starvation or she ate her own arm. And if Clarke was there she would encourage Raven to chew her own limb off explaining that would give them dinner and a show.

The alpha had also picked up going to the gym with Roan, which also involve sometimes getting lunch with Bellamy and Murphy.

Living with Raven was like having a pup. Besides having to constantly feed her, she’d also have to make sure the beta didn’t blow up the apartment. On occasion she’d come home to a smoke filled apartment with the beta screaming to take cover or to not worry about inhaling the second hand smoke because she _thinks_ its not toxic. The alpha also learned that Raven was a huge TV buff. Lexa was forced to watch all the series Raven swore were a must see, and now she kind of understood some the references the beta made. During their binge watching, often the beta would fall asleep in a pile of her junk food and the alpha would need to turn her over because Clarke would kill her if Raven died. So overall, although she would never admit it, she loved her new living situation and how easy it was to mind her spot among the pack.

Gods it's all very grossly domestic. But it's... not gross at all, and quite frankly, she likes it. She might like it more than she thought. Having more the pack around makes her feel like it's practice for when her and Clarke decide to have pups and have a little pack of their own. A warmth spreads throughout her body and the wolf within her stirs, pacing and anxious but in a good way. It startles her, never in a million years would she think she'd have a mate, and now she's thinking of having pups? Batshit crazy, they have Raven and that is enough. Her inner wolf scoffs because Raven is a grown woman not a pup. She shakes the ideas from her head, they're not ready they haven't even said I love you yet.

That brings a whole other wave of emotions for Lexa. Every time Clarke is around her, the words sit at the tip of her tongue and she's about to say it but it never feels like the right time? And then she psychs herself out thinking it has to be perfect, she's never said those words to anyone and when she says them she wants it to be the right moment. But then she thinks when is the _right_ moment?

Soon enough she finds herself in front of their apartment. She leans her forehead against the door, trying to let go of all the tension of her morning spent with a stupid client before she enters her home. She wants to hug Clarke, but knows her mate is not home due to grabbing brunch with Anya. Tension rolls off of her at the thought of her lover getting along with her family. Her and Anya had never been good with interacting with others, but it seemed with Clarke and her pack it is a perfect fit.

When inside the apartment she sets down her keys and hangs her coat right next to Raven’s infamous red bomber jacket. Near the door she spots her running shoes next to Roan's. She walks further in and among random tech parts and loose bolts and screws she sees an empty wrapper of one of her protein bars that no doubt Clarke or Raven ate even though the both crinkle their noses and complain how healthy they are. Among other things she notices that the candles she put around the place have been used. Raven had complained about the place burning down, but her and Roan both agreed that they needed the scented candles to drown out the newly mated pair’s sex scent. She approaches the couch where Raven and Octavia are sitting. The alpha notices the throw blanket from hers. She’d use it on lonely nights as she filled her time reading before bedtime. Now that same blanket is used when her and Clarke cuddle underneath it during movie nights. The brunette does one more look over taking it all in... It’s definitely _their_ apartment. 

She drops down to the open seat next to the duo. “Is this the new Underworld movie?”

Both girls grunt in confirmation.

“I heard it didn’t get good reviews, but I could see the motivation on spending money to see Kate Beckinsale.”

“Kate Beckinsale is so hot.”

“Fuck yeah! Skin tight leather body suit!”

“Kicking ass.” Lexa says as she throws some air punches and karate chops.

“Do you guys think vampires are real?” O asks seriously.

The beta and alpha nod their heads vigorously. They’re interrupted when Clarke comes home with Anya trailing behind her. They drop their heads on the back of the couch to look at the incoming pair. Clarke kisses her alpha Spiderman style, which earns wolf whistles. Then she goes down the line booping O’s nose with her finger. The omega sends her a warm smile. Then she affectionately flicks Raven on the forehead.

“Oh c’mon Clarkey no love for the rest of us?” The beta whines. The omega reaches down to grab some popcorn and throws it at her friend. “Not for you.” Raven turns to Anya and gives her a cheeky smile. “How about you? Wanna go for round three?”

Anya cool as ever, smirks. “You mean round five.” Raven blushes remembering those other rounds after everyone left. “How about dinner first then we'll go as many rounds as you can handle.”

“I can handle?!” The beta responds flabbergasted as Anya continues. “You were the one on your back most of the time. Not that I mind. You’re a pretty pillow princess.”

Clarke nudges her friend and Raven lifts her chin and in fake nonchalance agrees to dinner with Anya.

“Get a room this time.” Lexa grumbles.

Clarke eyes the TV, it's a still of Kate Beckinsale clad in her leather bodysuit in her infamous crouching pose. “She’s so hot.”

Everyone nods. O steals popcorn off of Raven. “We’re talking about the existence of vampires.”

“If vampires do exist, I wonder if they look like that.” Anya nods to the television.

Raven turns to Clarke. “You’re mated to one.”

“Lexa’s not a vampire.”

“I’ve seen Clarke’s body! All those hickies!” Raven points accusingly at Lexa. “It’s like you’re trying to suck her dry!” The beta’s eyes narrow suspiciously and whispers loudly to O. “Real life Edward Cullen over here.”

Octavia laughs, then looks at Clarke. “Or maybe Griff is a vampire.”

“Why me?!”

“Bet you suck Lexa dry when you’re sucking that dic—“

“And what does that make both of you?!” Clarke challenges.

Raven goes to answer, but Anya chimes in. “I’d be a willing donor for you Raven. You can suck me dry any time you want.”

Lexa finally butts in on a completely different wavelength than the rest of the group, “What do you mean you’ve seen Clarke’s body?”

Raven hooks her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “Princess Mechanic!”

Anya’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “You mean, you…” She points to Raven. “…And you.” Then points to Clarke. Lexa finishes her cousin’s train of thought, “Together?”

Clarke pushes Raven off. “Not together. We were never together and it hasn’t happened in a very long time. Raven here doesn’t understand the meaning of privacy and walks in on me changing all the time.”

“The doors are open!”

“They’re closed and locked, and you pick the locks!”

“Well why hide when I’ve seen it all?”

Their banter goes over her head as Anya vibrates with glee. “Oh my fuck! The gods are real and have answered my prayers!! This will be spank bank material forever!!! Octavia tell me you’re in on this so all my fantasies come true!!!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I never jumped on that train.”

Lexa is awfully quiet. Clarke places her hand on her alpha’s pulling her from her thoughts.

Raven dramatically yells, “Long live Princess Mechanic!!”

Octavia jumps on Raven pushing her towards the kitchen grabbing Anya on way. “Cut it out before alpha pup mauls you.”

“Oooo kinky.” Raven winks. “I like it.”

Octavia eyes the couple warily. “When she says Princess Mechanic is real, she means it in the most platonic way.”

“Yeah pup, I’m only teasing. Griff and I were a one or two…” The beta pauses and thinks. “…Maybe a four or a six time thing. But you…” She signals at the alpha. “Are the real deal. Clarkey loves the fuck out of you!”

Clarke’s eyes grow wide at the mention of love. She is going to kill Raven. But first she needs to focus on Lexa. She turns to her mate rubbing soothing patterns on the back of her hand waiting for her lover to gather her thoughts.

“I've never been in a relationship. These feelings are new to me.”

“It's a natural feeling.”

“Do I even have a right to feel this way?”

“You have every right to feel a certain way. Your feelings are your own and no one can tell you how to feel. And the best way for us to get through this, is to communicate.”

“Okay.” Lexa searches herself trying to pinpoint her emotions and how to explain them into words. “I’m not mad because this happened before you and me, and I can’t be mad at your past.” The omega nods and laces their fingers together.“ Let me start off by saying again you have every right to feel what you’re feeling, and you’re right it’s in the past. But you have nothing to worry about. You are my mate, you are my now, and my future. So please don’t ever worry about that.”

The alpha nods.

“Raven and I happened after the whole Finn situation.” The brunette tenses at the mention of Finn. Clarke pauses searching for the right words. “It was never about romance. It just kind of happened. Our wolves needed comfort and security, and we turned to each other. It’s as simple as that. No other feelings were involved. I love Raven, but I’m not in love with her.”

 _I love you_ sat at the tip of her tongue almost falling out of her mouth. But she wouldn't dare say it. She bit her tongue knowing this isn’t the time to confess her feelings. Not in the time where the words might come off just as a reassurance for her lover’s insecurities. When she says I love you for the first time, it will be said without attachments. It will be said on its own and speak powers.

Lexa kisses her, and smiles. “Okay.”

“Okay? Are we good?”

The alpha nods. “Of course. I know how you feel about me, about us.” Lexa kisses her again. “Not just because you tell me, but I feel it in how you look at me, how you make me tea without me asking, how you kiss me, and many other ways.”

Clarke wants to kiss her stupid, but Anya interrupts.

“Indra called.” Lexa straightens up knowing it means business if Indra calls. She doesn’t reach out unless something is really wrong. “There have been reports of missing people, but the weird thing is some of them come back but are different. Rabid like.”

Lexa looks at Clarke. “Ever been to Ton D.C.?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ton of you have been asking for Ranya smut, so I hope that sufficed.
> 
>  
> 
> As always drop me some love, or hate, or whatever just don't be a dick.
> 
> Also, does anyone want to be my beta? Someone to be my sounding board, and edit the chapters.
> 
> Check out the new fic I'm writing, [Monsters That We Hide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11551851)
> 
> Until next time, guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.... lol

She is the leader of Trikru. Heda, as they all call her. But with the changing times, she wasn’t so keen to stay in one place like her father was. Her father and forefathers fought hard for the peace they are living in now. The pack was thriving, and their land was growing. Each city had governors to manage those there. Governors, like Indra, reported back to her about any outstanding issues, but living in a time of peace, there were rarely any problems. Lexa didn’t have to deal with much, just the regular visit once in awhile to make sure everything was running smoothly. That her pack was healthy and enjoying the fruits of their ancestor’s labor. 

Indra bowed her head respectfully to Lexa and did the same to Clarke.

Raven looked around the group with wide eyes, waiting for someone to make a comment, and when no one did she took it upon herself to speak on their behalf. She dug her hands into the pockets of her favorite red bomber jacket and rolled on the balls of her feet. "Sooooo..." She drawled out. "... You're kind of a big deal around here, huh pup?"

Anya elbowed her to shut up while the rest of the pack stared at her to keep her mouth shut.

Roan snorted. “I imagine none of you have any idea who Lexa is?”

“She's Lexa, duh!" Murphy said exasperatedly. 

“No one told us! Who is she?” Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows at Clarke. “Do you know?”

Clarke hugged the alpha and kissed her cheek. “Of course I know.”

Octavia whined. “Well why didn't you tell us? Is she some sort of celebrity? Lexa are you holding out on us? Is this going to be some Hannah Montana revealing?”

“Branwadas.” Indra said as she rolled her eyes.

“It's not my identity to tell, and besides you should all be taking the time to get to know Lexa since she's part of our pack.”

"Alright, alright so who are you then?" 

Lexa ignored them, turning to Indra to be informed on what was happening.

Indra again bowed her head, “Heda…”

Raven’s eyebrows shot up. “Heda?!”

A light bulb went off for Octavia next. “Isn’t that Trig for commander?”

Raven and Octavia switched off finishing each other’s train of thought. “Which is the title Trikru calls their pack leader….”

“…Who is currently Alexandria Woods.”

“Holy cheese balls!! You’re Alexandria Woods?”

“No way, pup! You’re THE Alexandria Woods? Oh my god, how did I not know?!” Raven punched the alpha’s shoulder.

Indra, ever so protective, grabbed the beta’s arm before she could do it again. “Do that again and I will remove your hand.”

Lexa put a reassuring hand on Indra’s arm to let her know no harm no foul, then smirked at the beta. “Come on Rae, it’s not rocket science.”

Raven and Octavia groaned. “So does that mean you’re like royalty?” They wiggle their eyebrows at Clarke. “And that makes you Mrs. Royalty, Princess.”

Clarke jumped at her friends, telling them to shut up.

Indra stared at them, not commenting on their behavior, but it was clear in her expression that she wanted to call them all imbeciles but wouldn’t because she was much too polite.

Lexa chuckled, then asked Indra to fill them in.

“There have been reports of missing people, and some of them come back but are different.”

“Different how?”

“I haven’t come across an alpha, but others who have been in contact say they are more aggressive.”

“Well, that could be nothing. Alphas are naturally aggressive, and depending on where they are from and raised, can be even more so aggressive as compared to Trikru.”

“I agree, but these alphas are different, Heda. They are more rabid like.” Lexa furrows her eyebrows, taking in the information, while Indra continued with her report. “And betas are not as calm, but more easily irritated. We were able to detain one.” She shakes her head as she adopts a look of disgust. “There is something not right. Something is very off, unnatural. He will not cooperate or answer any questions. All he does is throws himself at the bars and snarls at anyone who approaches him.”

“Has anyone else come into contact with him?”

“No, Heda, just myself and the guards.”

“What about omegas? What are their changes like?” Lexa’s eyes drift to Clarke, worry building within her.

“There have been no reports of omegas changing. One or two have gone missing, but there hasn’t been any information of them coming back.”

“It sounds as if each characteristic that makes them an alpha or beta is intensified to the highest degree…” Clarke says, as the gears in her mind begin turning.

Lincoln chimes in following the blonde’s thoughts. “Like they’ve been altered… Where do people usually run into these different people?”

“Crowded areas.” Indra answers.

Everyone is deep in thought. “I want to see the captive.” Clarke says.

Lexa shakes her head. “Niron, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She’s not trying to tell Clarke what to do, but she can’t deny that this worries her. She wraps her arms around her mate. 

The blonde, in turn, rubs her hands up the alpha’s strong arms soothingly. “From a medical standpoint, something is off. Maybe Lincoln and I could figure this out.”

The alpha understands, but as the omega’s mate she wants to lock Clarke behind closed doors for safety. The protectiveness in her working on overdrive.

Clarke can see Lexa is fighting with her wolf. “We need to see what we’re dealing with.”

“I don't want you to be in danger.” Green eyes cast over the room to her newly found family. “Any of you. Not even Raven.”

Everyone laughs, while the beta scowls.

Clarke smiles and rubs a thumb over Lexa’s rosy cheek. “This is what a pack does, babe. We’re here to help. We’re in this together.”

The alpha nods, accepting that mating gains undying support, and she was lucky enough that she not only had Clarke, but the pack as well.

Indra takes them to a guarded room, but before they can even see anything, an unsettling smell hits their noses. There’s a faint beta scent, but it wasn’t calming or soothing. It was twisted and mixed with the scent of something rancid. Not like death, but something close. Like rotting flesh and the decay of life.

There’s a sizable cellblock, and inside a man sits huddled in the corner. From where they’re standing, they can see his shallow ragged breathing. He doesn’t move from his spot as they shuffle in. The door shuts and the impact of the door blows their scents into the room. Like an animal ready to be fed, the captive lifts his head and scents the air.

They watched as he slowly stood with his nose pointed upward, sniffing. He pivots his body towards them, but he keeps his head low.

Lexa takes in the scene. It reminds her of a scary movie, but more creepy than anything else. “Is that normal?”

Indra nods. “Yes, but it is odd he is not up against the bars trying to grab at us.” They looked at her in surprise. “As I said, rabid like. He’s violent and out of control.” She sighs. “We wanted to tie him up to keep from hurting himself, but none of us could get close to him without getting hurt. I didn’t want to risk it, if this is something we could catch.”

Clarke and Lincoln inched forward, their heads tilting and eyes straining to get a better look.

He looked malnourished, like he was swimming in the clothes he was wearing. They also noticed he was covered in a sheen of sweat, as if he had a fever, and was slightly foaming at the mouth. They couldn’t get a clear look at his eyes, but they seemed different. The beta’s lip curled as they got closer, his head still hung low. 

As the pair came within reach of the cell, he pushed up and charged at the bars. Slamming his body against them, he reached between the bars, trying to grab at them. He snarled and growled. He strained, trying to shove what he could between the bars. Everyone flinched back and Lexa moved to pull Clarke back, but the blonde kept her distance, observing. Lincoln moves closer, but still not within reach. The rabid beta switched between reaching for Clarke and Lincoln, not caring who he got but wanting to grab someone.

His eyes were fogged over with a red color. His pupils constricted to a pinpoint. When he realized he couldn’t reach them, he pulled back and thrashed against the metal bars. He threw his body against the bars over and over as he snarled.

“That’s how he was when we first got him. He doesn’t stop until he passed out from exhaustion.” Indra explained. Lexa steps forward and attempts to tell the captive to stop. He doesn’t. He won’t listen. It’s like he can’t hear anything anyone is saying.

All of a sudden he drops to the ground. 

Clarke and Lincoln rush forward. “Open the doors! He’s seizing!”

Indra quickly opens the cell. The beta lies unmoving on the floor. Lincoln rolls him onto his back and bends down to find a pulse and determine if he’s breathing. He’s not. They start chest compressions. Working to bring him back. Several minutes pass and with no signs of life, Clarke calls the time of death. Still near his head, she opens his eyelids and flashes a light. No reaction, but she observes the red hue. 

“I think he’s been drugged.”

“I do too, and I think he was going through withdrawal.”

“What kind of drug?”

Lincoln and Clarke shrug their shoulders and shake their heads. “This is something we’ve never seen. And there is no known drug that alters our scents and biology. This is something new, and obviously deadly.”

“We need to capture another.”

Indra nodded. “I’ll give the orders to my guards.”

“We will do some recon ourselves as well.” Lexa said looking around the group. “Observe the crowds and talk to the people.”

“We should go to a club. If it’s a drug being sold and distributed, a club is a perfect place to find it.” Raven suggested.

Anya grinned. “Our old spot, Grounders, would be the perfect place for us to go.”

“We’ll go tonight.” Everyone exited the room. Outside, Lexa hugged Clarke from behind. Her nose buried into blonde tresses. 

“Spend some alone time with me?” She whispered.

Clarke leaned back in the embrace. Always finding comfort in her alpha’s arms. She turned her head a bit, and Lexa’s lips immediately kissed her temple. The omega smiled and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Here they were, grown adults, closer to thirty than they were to twenty, but all Lexa wanted to do was be young and reckless. All she wanted to do was be young and in love with the beautiful blonde seated next to her.

Having never been in a relationship before, she missed out on all those teenage dream checklists. Lexa never felt like she missed out on what most people declared to be a vital milestone of teenage romance, but right now with Clarke, the alpha realized she doesn’t ever want to miss out on anything with her. She wants those lame monthly anniversary celebrations that aren't even real anniversaries, but a flimsy excuse to celebrate being together. She wants hours of talking on the phone not saying a single word, but having the comfort of knowing their  love was on the other line. She wants to spend every waking moment being with the blonde and drawing little hearts around their names. Lexa wants all the little and big things in their relationship.

But right now, Lexa wanted to play out her teenage hormones infused dream of fucking her mate senseless in a half empty movie theater. So sue her for not watching the movie, but instead shamelessly watching Clarke and getting aroused by how the light from the film cast shadows on her face. The shadows moved in ways that made her cock twitch in her tight pants. No one could blame her for wanting to lift the arm divider between them and the one next to Clarke, and push her lover down onto the theatre chairs, that probably have never been cleaned, and take her. Can’t blame her for wanting to take her mate right then and there with the excitement of being caught, which is more than likely because even though they’re watching a horror film and there are terrified screams coming out of the surround sound, they still wouldn’t even be able to rival with Clarke’s screams of pleasure. Her mate is not quiet, not that the alpha cares, she loves it. It made the alpha swell with pride, but sometimes she thinks she should gag the omega.

That’s hot, right?

Lexa shifts in her seat at the thought. Her mind jumps to images of shoving Clarke’s ruined panties into her mouth. She shivers. 

Definitely hot.

She should feel a bit embarrassed if they do get caught, but she’s not going to lie. The knowledge that she could please her lover even in their position  would make her smug and feed her growing ego. And if anything, everyone is lucky to even hear Clarke moan. To top it off, Clarke is never shameless about having an orgasm. The blonde is never one to be shy about their sexual behavior and everlasting attraction to one another. It all just feeds Lexa’s sexual hunger more.

But before she can make a move, the movie ends, the credits roll, and the lights are turned back on. She watches as Clarke stretches then turns to face her. “What’d you think of the movie?”

The alpha blinks. The movie? What did they even watch? She doesn’t even know because the entire time, two or some hours was spent thinking and looking at Clarke. She feels like a creeper and blushes. Clarke must notice because she chuckles and takes Lexa’s chin between her fingers to place a chaste kiss on her lips. It’s so damn innocent, but it leaves Lexa wanting more. Clarke indulges a little, pecking and nipping just the way she likes. Then she’s moving to get up and holds her hand out, “Come on space cadet, we’re meeting the pack for a late lunch.”

“Do we have to?” The alpha whines. “Can’t we have some sexy time instead?”

Clarke sits in her lap, arms locking around her neck, and her lips go to her ear. She nips the alpha’s earlobe, then licks the shell, before whisper. “Lunch first, then I’ll give you dessert before we head out to the club.” 

Lexa lifted her mate up and rushed out of there.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, Raven and O were up and pushing Clarke towards the bathroom doing that thing girls do when they travel to the ladies’ room in a pack. She’s staring at her menu wondering if she should get something healthy, like quinoa, or splurge and have a cheat day and get a double cheeseburger with bacon… extra bacon. And fries. Definitely fries.

She opts for a quinoa salad with no dressing, secretly praying that Clarke will get a burger and feed her bites of it. She’s listening to Murphy and Roan rile Bellamy up, telling him some historical event wasn’t real, but was more of a conspiracy. Anya’s about to chime in and back them up when a familiar voice interrupts them.

“Well I’ll be damned, it’s the Woods cousins.” All eyes turn to see Luna Rivers. Lexa’s face breaks out into a genuine smile. Her, Lincoln, and Anya are up greeting her. Full hugs, with affectionate slaps on the backs, and hair ruffles are exchanged. Luna Rivers was an old family friend; their lines went far back. She grew up right alongside Lexa and her cousins. She was practically blood to them. 

She slung her arm around Lincoln, and noogied his head. They all laughed, the familiarity was comforting and it felt like no time had passed between then, like they were all still pups rough housing. “What are you all doing here?” She peered around them to their new, but trusted friends. Luna nudged Lexa, “Heard you got yourself a mate.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

Anya slapped an arm around her cousin while addressing Luna, “Right? Thought she was a lost cause.” She pinched Lexa’s cheek, “But she’s all grown up, and Luna…” She sighed dreamily, “Just wait until you see Clarke and her friends. How this one snagged her, I’ll never know.”

Lexa shoved her cousin away from her, much like sisters did, and rolled her eyes. “Clarke is my true mate!”

It was Luna’s turn to pinch Lexa’s cheek. “You lucky dog you!” Everyone chuckled, and she turned sincere. “Really though, Lex, that’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you.” She looks at the table of unknown faces again then back to her friends. “It looks like you all are doing really well for yourself.”

Lincoln pushes Lexa and Anya apart, opening the group up to the pack. “Let me introduce you to our pack.” Introductions and handshakes were exchanged, and they even pulled up extra seats for Luna and her companion to join them. Lexa hardly noticed Luna wasn’t alone.

They all took a seat, and Luna introduced the stranger beside her. “This is my friend Costia.” The beta looked nice enough. Lexa didn’t really have an opinion, all too focused on catching up with her friend.

The conversation halted when Luna’s jaw dropped, they turned to see Clarke, Octavia, and Raven headed back to the table.

Anya reached over to pick up Luna’s jaw, only for Luna to open it again. “Damn! Your girl is hot! They’re all hot!”

Green eyes were glued to blue. “She isn’t my girl. She belongs to herself and no one else. I am only blessed that her own free will chooses me. She chooses to be with me. Chooses us, everyday and every night, all the time.”

Anya groaned. “Whatever sap! Take the compliment because Clarke is fucking hot!”

Lexa sighed dreamily. “Ye- Yes, she is. Very, very hot.” A dopey grin stretched across her face.  “She’s so pretty.”

The trifecta reaches the table. Lexa introductions them. “Niron, this is an old friend, Luna Rivers. And Luna, this is Clarke, my true mate. And this is Octavia and Raven.” Lexa notices Luna’s friend. “Oh Niron this is….” Lexa forgot her name.

Thankfully, Luna saves her ass. “This is my friend, Costia.”

Lunch is a fun affair. Luna blended nicely with everyone. Getting along and cracking jokes. Even sharing some stories of little Anya, Lincoln, and Lexa. And Clarke even got a burger and split it with her alpha just like how Lexa wanted. Raven announces she wants a cocktail and pulls Clarke and Octavia to the bar while everyone stays at the table.

Luna’s friend is talking to Lexa, and for the life of her, she cannot remember her name even though she’s been told twice. Lexa zones out of the conversation, trying to remember the girl’s name. She narrowed it down, knowing it started with the letter C? Or maybe it was a K? She knew it wasn’t a common name like Claire or Kate. Her mind thought for a while, jumping between names. Was it Cassiopeia? She internally shook her head, remembering that was a constellation Clarke had taught her. The alpha smiles and her eyes glaze over as she thinks of her lover and their time beneath the stars. She misses the way Costia’s face brightens, the beta thinking that smile is meant for her.

Lexa’s mind is still heavily focused on Clarke. She thinks about how smart the omega is. But she quickly tries to clear her mind, not wanting to be rude while in the middle of a conversation with someone. Focus you doof, she says in her mind. 

She goes back to thinking about what the woman in front of her name is. Maybe it does start with a K then? Lexa digs for more information in her brain. Instantly, Korrasami comes to the forefront of her thoughts. She thinks for a second and remembers that's from Avatar: Legend of Korra. She moves on, thinking of another name. Karlena? Wait— isn’t that a noncanon ship for Supergirl?  Stupid CW not knowing a good thing even when it’s right in front of them. She stops herself again, realizing she is going off on a tangent. She really needs to stop watching television with Raven, it’s starting to rot her brain.

She goes back to thinking of names, this time trying with the letter C. Instantly, she thinks C for Clarke, and thinks about how she loves her mate. They haven’t exchanged I love yous yet, but she knows she can’t hold off on saying those words any longer. She shifts her thoughts again, getting back on track, looking at the beta in front of her. She looks like she could be a Carol? But then she looks at her and realizes she looks nothing like Cate Blanchett, and Carol came from the movie she watched with Clarke the other night.

She tries again, thinking harder, and hoping she’s getting closer to figuring out this woman’s name. She starts listing out names… Cassandra, Casey, Caroline, Corona… she licks her lips thinking about how she really likes that beer even more so with a wedge of lime. Back to names… Cosette? Maybe Cosima? Nah wait, that’s one of the sestras from Orphan Black. Lexa giggles to herself remembering Helena and saying sestra in the same thick accent out loud.

The other woman cuts her out of her thoughts, “Excuse me?”

Lexa blinks, “Hm? Wha— What?” Not at all aware of what they’re talking about.

“You said something? Sestra? Does that mean sister? Do you speak another language?” She perks up in awe.

Lexa thinks of how if Raven were next to her, she would raise hell for this woman not catching the reference. Her eyes lift to find the beta so they could switch places, but instead she meets blue eyes lit with a look she can’t quite place.

 

* * *

 

 

From the bar, Clarke is watching with rapt attention. During lunch she noticed the beta’s eyes on her alpha. It was harmless. Clarke couldn't blame her. Lexa was perfect eye candy. She was dressed in tight jeans that made her ass look amazing, and a form fitting shirt that showed off those lean arms. So again, she couldn’t blame Costia because Lexa was a walking sex icon. Lexa was hers and the bite on her neck ensured others knew, but jealousy flared in her, and Kill Bill sirens went off.

The omega watched as the beta chatted Lexa up, and her cute adorable alpha politely listened. She watched as Lexa had that dopey grin she got when around her. It was only meant for her, but there she was gracing the beta with that look. Clarke pushed the jealousy down. She tried rationalizing with herself, that there was literally no need to feel this way. They were true mates. No one could get between them.

But all of it goes out the window when she hears Lexa giggle. The big bad alpha, honest to god just giggled and something in her snapped. She was going to show Lexa exactly who she belonged to.

Blue eyes catch green.

Clarke tilts her head in the direction of the restrooms. When she knows Lexa understands, she excuses herself from her friends.

Thankfully, the restroom was a one unit room. She rushed inside to wait for Lexa. A  soft knock signaled her arrival, and she could hear Lexa whisper her name, “Clarke?”

The brunette pushed the door open, and Clarke was quick to pull her in and slam the door shut, also remembering to lock it. She presses the alpha’s back to the door, pushing their hips together and follows through by connecting lips.

Lexa didn’t have time to think, her hands moved instinctively to Clarke’s waist, pulling them impossibly closer. The omega continued her assault on her luscious lips, deepening the kiss. Lexa had to pull back for air, but she was left speechless. Her mind was foggy from that toe curling kiss. She was stunned stupid. The alpha sputtered, wondering where that came from, not that she was complaining, but she wanted to  know what earned her a kiss like that so she could do it again, and again... and then again!!

The alpha moaned as her omega ground her hips into hers, their intimate parts rubbing together with a delicious friction that instantly made her hard.

Clarke nipped at her mating mark on Lexa’s neck, while Lexa still struggled to coherently string a sentence together.

The blonde pulled back and took the alpha’s chin between her fingers to have their eyes meet. “Mine.” Clarke said. Then she leaned in. “Mine.” She said again, this time said with a little growl against Lexa’s lips.

All Lexa could do was nod her head. Of course she was Clarke’s. Without a doubt.

Clarke trailed her hand up muscular thighs. Slowly dragging her nails, waking the alpha’s body with her touch. When she reached the apex of the alpha’s thighs, she cupped the growing bulge. The brunette bucked into her hand and moaned.

Through her pants, Clarke massaged and worked her alpha. Following the outline and rubbing it the way she knew her mate liked. 

Lexa reached around to squeeze Clarke’s ass. She grunted and groaned, feeling the build of her orgasm. She was so close, and had no shame with the knowledge that Clarke will actually have her finish in her pants. The blonde nudges her for their eyes to connect again. Blue eyes are staring at her. “Are you close?” Clarke asks. Lexa still hasn’t found her words, so again she just nods. “Tell me you’re mine.” The omega slows her ministrations.

The alpha whines, but musters up the ability to let out one word. “Yours.” Is breathed out with a needy whine.. Absolute music to the omega’s ears.

Lexa moves her hips faster, and Clarke matches her pace. Her balls tighten and she’s about a second or two away from exploding her load, but Clarke pulls away.

She backs away enough that no part of them is touching. She tries to grab her, but Clarke steps back further and completely out of reach.

She was so damn close. Literally, right fucking there.

She’s panting and still impossibly hard. She whines when Clarke makes no movement to finish what she started. She watches her mate fix herself, adjusting her clothes, then wiping the corners of her mouth. She catches Clarke’s eyes in the mirror, and god damn it Clarke smirks at her.

She wants to be pissed, but she can’t. Lexa tries to get her breathing under control, tries to get her body to chill the fuck out, and all the while Clarke nonchalantly goes about washing her hands then combing through her hair with those talented fingers of hers.

When she finishes, the blonde turns to her. “Excuse me, babe. I have to get out.”

The alpha is stunned. Clarke is really going to leave her hanging. Lexa finally finds her  strength and stands up straight despite her knees being so damn weak. Clarke pulls the door open, but before she leaves, she turns to her alpha and pecks her on the lips. She smiles, and Lexa can hardly be mad. Blue eyes travel down the alpha’s body and smirks at the very obvious hard on she’s sporting.

Without another word the omega leaves. The door clicks shut and the alpha rests her forehead against it, the cool wood doing nothing to help her cool down. Her eyes cast down seeing that she is clearly still excited.

She groans. Clarke, her mate, her true fucking mate, the love of her fucking life, just blue balled her. She turns to look at herself in the mirror. Her lips are kiss swollen, her clothes are wrinkled and disheveled, and her hair is frazzled and messy. She shakes her head. Fucking Clarke. Her eyes get a glimpse of her proud mating mark, and what little frustration she had in her, disappears because hot damn, Clarke Griffin, that little minx, was her mate. 

Lexa fixes herself up the best she could. She looks down and the bulge hasn’t gone down even a little. She refuses to take care of it herself in a public bathroom, so she takes a deep breath before exiting the restroom, preparing for the onslaught of teasing everyone will no doubt give her.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Saturday night and they’re all crammed into a dark club with the bass bumping, flashing lights, and smoke polluted air.

They have a VIP booth, and despite it being loud as fuck, she can hear the booth next to her. They sound like people she works with, complaining about business deals, signing papers and cashing checks. Basic paper pushers talking about shit she doesn’t really care about, but all they talk about. A mundane life they want to escape. She remembers feeling that way. Raven likes to call those times, Pre Clarke Era. Back then she’d be surrounded with blurred faces of so called friends that made her feel so lonely. The people around her made her feel as if they weren’t talking her up and kissing her ass she would evaporate into thin air and never to be seen again nor remembered besides the fact of her title and cash flow.

She takes a sip of her drink, some crazy colored syrup drink that Raven shoved into her hand. She’s never really been a fan of alcohol. Only drank it to feel like she was alive. Like she wasn’t wasting away. The slight burn brought her back to reality, and then a hand clasps at her shoulder. She turns to find Bellamy giving her a wide grin as he extends his own glass to hers for a toast. She clinks her glass to his with a laugh and looks around the booth, remembering this is her life now. She’s part of a real pack, and has a real mate by the name of Clarke Griffin.

She takes another sip of what Raven calls an ‘Adios Motherfucker’ that she swears the beta made up. She feels it course through her body, giving her a familiar warmth as she eyes the crowd for her favorite person. There’s an endless sea of sweaty bodies. Men and women alike swaying their hips, rolling their bodies, and throwing their heads back as the beat of the music surges through them.

And there, she sees her blonde beauty moving to the music. Arms in the air and her head lolling side from side with eyes closed as she moves with the rhythm. Lexa notices all the hungry eyes trailing the omega. People are obviously interested and in complete awe, but they’re all away at a comfortable distance. They all know she’s been claimed, and it makes Lexa’s alpha howl.

And like the moon calls to her wolf, Clarke calls to her.

She’s up and out of her seat, on a path to the love of her life. In movies, this is the part where the crowd parts like the Red Sea, paving a clear path, and for the sole purpose of Lexa being extra, it does. Everyone dives away from her path, clearing the way to where she belongs.

Her green eyes stay locked on Clarke. The omega’s moving hips put her in a trance, her mind flashing memories of their time between the sheets. Clarke underneath her, on top of her riding her hard, on her side, from behind… every position and way they’ve taken each other bursts through her mind. 

She blinks, bringing herself out of her thoughts and focusing on the now. Clarke has her eyes closed, and Lexa isn’t anywhere near her yet, but her face is clear as day. The alpha sees the omega smile. It’s small and sweet with corners of her mouth curved up, but somewhere in between is that confidence that slays her. She knows Lexa’s prowling.

When the brunette reaches her, she slides her hands onto Clarke’s moving hips and slips behind the omega, molding her front to Clarke’s back. The bass lets out a sultry beat, and the couple barely works to fall into sync. The omega sways her hips in a figure eight, smiling as Lexa matches every move. Lexa moves with her as her grip tightens around the curve of Clarke’s body. The alpha moves her face to the omega’s neck, pressing her nose to the column of her neck, then peppers it with gentle kisses. Clarke slides her hands over strong ones and pulls them around her as she grinds her ass against Lexa’s hardening package.

Lexa feels like she’s going to faint. It’s all too much, and she’s so turned on. Clarke continues swaying her ass tauntingly, then slides their joined hands between her legs to cup herself. The alpha growls and spins Clarke around. They press their foreheads together, and Lexa lets out a steadying breath. Clarke has other plans as she slides her hands down her lover's backside and gives the alpha’s tight ass a firm squeeze.

Lexa bucks forward. “Clarke.” She barely gets out. It’s a warning that her patience is running thin. That she’s about a half a second away from dragging the blonde off the dance floor for a quickie in the bathroom. To finish what they started earlier. Honestly, it’s a miracle they’re not having sex right there.

Clarke moves her arms to circle Lexa’s neck and begins nipping at lush lips. “What?” It’s innocent and sweet, like she doesn’t know what she’s doing. Like she doesn’t know that she’s killing her alpha.

The alpha moves her hands down to the underside of Clarke’s ass to pull their bodies even closer. “You know what.”

The blonde doesn’t cease her assault on plump lips. “I just want my alpha to come out and play.”

That does it. She lifts the blonde, her legs wrapping around the alpha’s lithe waist, and heads off the dance floor. Instead of heading for the bathrooms, Lexa eyes the employee area. There’s a dark hallway, and about half way down there are a stack of glass racks piled high. The alpha moves behind it, shielding them from public eye, but close enough they can still hear people around and the bass vibrating. She presses her lover’s back to the wall and starts kissing her chest. 

Clarke’s pants are breathy and needy. “Please.” Her voice shakes the alpha more than the bass vibrating the entire club. It touched every surface of her body, calling it to life.

To react.

To claim.

Lexa knows Clarke deserves better than a filthy public quickie, but she’s looking at Lexa with those seductive, hungry eyes and all the build up from the day has left her judgment weak. But Clarke says, “Please,” again, and follows it with, “Touch me.” The alpha groans and knows her lover’s core is soaked and aching for her touch. So just like that, Lexa gives her mate exactly what she wants. Who is she to deny her mate?

She lets Clarke down on wobbly legs, but steadies her with a firm hand on her hip. With the other, Lexa reaches between Clarke’s legs, her thumb tracing up the blonde’s inner thigh. She reaches Clarke’s panties and moves them aside, not bothering with taking them off just yet. Her thumb dips into wetness and spreads the sweet nectar around, purposely avoiding the swollen bundle of nerves that’s begging for attention. Clarke bucks her hips eager for some sort of friction and to be filled.

Lexa keeps teasing as she watches Clarke with hooded eyes. They’re in public, and anyone could walk up and see her fucking Clarke. And while she doesn’t like putting on a show because her lover’s body is meant for her eyes only, the thought of being caught, the thought of someone seeing her claim Clarke makes her wolf wild. They’d see that Clarke is hers, and she is Clarke’s.

She takes her hand away, and the blonde whines. Lexa peels Clarke’s panties off and pockets them. She then uses her foot to part the blonde’s legs more in order to stand between them. Her nostrils flare as she smells her mate’s arousal. “Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa slides her hand from the curve of Clarke’s hip, down to the omega’s dress and bunches it up around her hips.

As her fingers moved back between her thighs, her fingers met dripping wetness. She’s a goner. She slowly runs her finger down the length of her slit, slightly brushing over the blonde’s clit. Clarke’s head falls back and her jaw drops as a moan breaks out. 

The blonde spreads her legs wider, giving her lover more room to work. The omega was dying in anticipation. She wanted to be taken fast, but at the same time she wanted her alpha to take her time. To work her up more, and build her impending orgasm for it to crash like a tidal wave. Like Lexa could read her thoughts, the alpha worked her body, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy. Her breathing got heavy, and her body tensed as she felt the build up, and with the flick of her wrist Clarke knew she was gone.

“Come for me.” Lexa commanded against her lips.

And she does. Her entire body shakes at the release.

“That’s it, Baby.” Lexa coos. “One more time.” Before Clarke can process, Lexa’s fingers leave her heat and is replaced with her hard member.

Clarke groans as Lexa pushes all the way to the hilt as their hips connect. The alpha stills, letting Clarke adjust to her length. Her lips trail over her face, leaving little pecks and nips all over.

The omega was the one to move her hips in a slow rhythm, only for Lexa to pick it up. The alpha hooked one of Clarke’s legs around her waist, but her lover wrapped her up in a death grip with both legs. She slammed her hips against Clarke’s with a single purpose, fuck Clarke hard and fast. 

Lexa wasn’t going to last long. With being worked up all day, and being extremely turned on, it’d be a miracle if she lasted another five minutes. 

She moans when she feels a hot tongue slide up her neck. She shows more throat, giving Clarke more access. Her mating mark is nipped at as Clarke’s teeth slide into the perfect indents. The action sends heat coursing through her body, straight between her legs and yep, that’s going to do it. That’s going to drive her over the edge, and then Clarke is squeezing around her, signaling the blonde’s second orgasm. Lexa not a moment behind her. The alpha tenses as she releases her seed deep into Clarke. She rocks her hips, letting them ride the highs of their orgasms. 

Lexa drops her face into Clarke’s neck, drinking in their combined scent. Their still new profound togetherness. Her body is buzzing and she always knew Clarke was home, but finally being joined and their souls entwined, she feels so complete. The omega rubbed a soothing pattern on her back, calming their breathing and bringing them down to Earth. She pulls back to look into blue eyes. She didn’t want to move from her spot. She didn’t want to pull out of Clarke, but she knew they were there on a mission. She kissed her mate then rubbed their noses together. The eskimo kisses made the omega giggle. Clarke unwound her legs from around the alpha’s waist and with a sigh, Lexa helped her stand. 

The brunette pulled back fully to look at her lover. Clarke looked thoroughly fucked, but hot damn the look did look good on her. Lexa just wanted to ravish her again.

She put both palms flat against the wall behind Clarke, corralling the omega in. The blonde’s back hits the wall as the alpha presses their hips together again. She grounds her hips a little, signaling she was ready for another go.

The blonde shook her head with a smile and gently tucked Lexa into her pants and zipped her up. Lexa smiled and calmed her raging hormones.

Then the couple fixed each other up, but not without lingering touches or kisses left on exposed skin.

When they finally left the employee area, the club was in full swing. Packed and crowded with barely any room to breathe. They walked side by side, Lexa’s arm protectively around Clarke’s waist as they tried to get back to their table. When it became too difficult and people weren’t letting them through, the alpha took the lead. She kept a strong grip on Clarke’s hand as she paved the way to their table.

As Clarke trailed behind Lexa, something felt off. Clarke felt weird. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and and she felt her whole body shiver. She pressed into Lexa’s back seeking comfort.

Lexa could see the bar from where they were in the crowd. People moved out of her way, and Roan came into view. He was at the bar, but his eyes looked angry. She followed his line of sight and she growled.

Ontari was there and she was making her way through the crowds towards the exit. What the fuck was she doing in Ton DC? The ice wolf was far from Azgeda. Was she following them? Is she after Clarke and the other omegas? Anger rose in her. 

Lexa was about to run after her. Beat her to a bloody pulp from their last encounter, but she felt Clarke lean into her. Then suddenly their connected hands were tugged, like they were trying to be pulled apart. Panic flared in her as she turned around. Someone hand their hand on Clarke, trying to yank her away. The alpha broke the stranger’s hold, and pushed Clarke behind her.

The offender stumbled back, his hair draping his face. He looks up, his eyes cold and had a hue of red. He positioned himself to attack, but he stopped to look over Lexa’s shoulder.

“Princess…” He whispered.

Lexa felt Clarke tense behind her. Felt her body tremble with fear.

“Finn…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line!


End file.
